


I'm Married and Still Single

by MrChopstick



Category: Hwangdeep - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One
Genre: Angst, Bae Jinyoung-centric, Drama, Fluff, Hate Speech, JihoonXDaniel, JihoonxMinHyun, JinYoungXWoojin, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Multiple ships, POV Hwang Minhyun, Rape Attempt, Romance, There will be fluff I swear, Wanna One is like 30 years old, hwangdeep, love and hate, many kissing, peachwink, some kind of cheating related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChopstick/pseuds/MrChopstick
Summary: 12 years ago, Jin-Young and Min-Hyun met at high school as students, and suddenly both fell in love, only to get Jin-Young's heart crushed, leaving bad memories about Min-Hyun. 12 years after that, none of them knew each other's condition until they stumbled upon each other. While Min-Hyun tries to repair their relationship, Jin-Young kept remembering the accident happened when they were in high school. but suddenly, as Min-Hyun were about to leave him for good, Jin-Young chased after him and out of the blue proposed them to get married. in terms.





	1. Chapter 1

2006 

 

Inside the crowded room, fill with chatters, laughter, and the voices of youth. A classroom will always be bright with teenagers’ chirps, like the night sky filled with shining stars, and the sea filled with swimming fishes. Though sometimes there’s always a star and a fish that doesn’t blend in with the other stars.

“Jin-Young ah!”

A boy, brown haired, sits alone staring at the window with his headset on both ears. His eyes are dead lock on the school ground, with students walking into the building. He spots some random male and female students talking to each other like they’re a couple, though some are holding hands and entangles their arms around each other, like every day’s valentine for them.

“Yah Jin-Young ah!”

A hand slams onto Jin-Young’s table, making him flinch from it. He looks up to see a familiar figure staring down at him with his usual glared which Jin-young is already used to it.

“Seriously. This is why you don’t have friends and always ended up dragging my ass with you all the time.”

“Do you need anything, Daehwi-ah?”

Daehwi looks down at Jin-Young knowing that he will be troublesome to him if he’s not going to take his ass off that damn chair, but Daehwi eats this every day since he know him in kindergarten, even they surprisingly are neighbors til now.

“I need you to submit the homework, the teacher asked me to submit everyone’s homework and you’re the last to submit. Again.” Confronts Daehwi.

“Ah, Mianhae, Daehwi-ah.” Jin-Young apologizes and lazily takes the bag that is on the floor beside his legs up to his lap and digs into the bag, before taking out a blue book and gives it to the other male.

“There we go. Thanks!” Daehwi hits Jin-Young’s head with the book before leaving him alone. 

Jin-Young feels super glad that he can have his alone tim-

“By the way.” Dae-hwi returns to Jin-Young and makes the poor brown haired boy flinches, clearly dislikes that feeling by looking at his expression. “There’s a new student that will be joining our class today. Don’t you think you should try talking with him?”

With that Jin-Young sees Daehwi walks away from him, leaving a wink to him. That words keeps lingering inside his head. He sometimes just hates being bundled up alone without having anyone around him. it’s always his dream to have people following behind him like a king being guarded by people, but he’s always awkward around people. He always ended up talking to people when he had something to discuss with those person, then leave when he got what he needed.

“Guys the teacher is coming!”

One shout makes all the students quickly return to their seats. Some are still running into the room as the teacher enters the room with a slight grimace in his face. He’s always like that every Monday.

The teacher starts with his usual babbling and Jin-Young is used to this, listening to his muse every day, though the other students had enough with that kind of shit. 

“Today we’ll.. ugh have an additional brat that will be joining us. He transfers from a school in busan, his record is also good. So be nice. Got it?”

As the teacher starts with an introduction, a male student, fresh from the heaven, walks into the room making all the female’s mouths gaps open, drooling over one male. But Jin-Young gives no fuck about it as he doesn’t even want to see his face, since it means he had to deal with another human around his circle.

Jin-Young leans down to grab his hand but grab the wrong side of the bag and all his books are scattered on the floor. He curses slightly trying to not get anyone’s attention but he realized the room starts to turn silent and probably laughing at his foolish action.

While Jin-Young deals with the mess he made and forced to crawl under the desk, he sees a pair of shoes walks towards him and stopped. Jin-young remembered that he brings 5 books to school today, but there’s only 4 books that he found. He looks around and stopped as he sees a face of a male is staring him under his desk.

“G-GAH!”

Jin-Young jumps as he was surprised to see someone is also under the desk, making him hit his head on the desk. As he gets out of and reveals himself, he sees some students are holding their laughter. Ugh, could this day gets any worse?

“Jin-Young ah, the fuck are you doing down there?”

‘Great. Now the teacher is scolding me again.’ Mumbles Jihoon inside.

He returns to his seat and sees the stranger standing beside him, which makes him feel very uncomfortable.

“The new student will be in your care for the week. So it’s your job to fill him in, got it?”

Jin-Young now feels like he’s about to burst into pieces by what the teacher told him. He suddenly feels anxiety is attacking him without stop. He stares at the new student making eye contact and as he keeps studying his face, he feels his mouth slowly opening up, turning him into a total loser for being mesmerized by the male’s presence. How could he be like that?

“Oh by the way.” The teacher interrupts. “His name is Hwang Min-Hyun.”

 

***

 

2018

It’s that time of the year where Seoul is worth living because of the weather. The perfectly shining sun radiates it’s heat to the earth. But inside a car of a mother and her son, it’s like battlefield. Probably the World War 3 is about to break loose if neither one of them is going to stop,

“I told you, my baby Jin-Youngie, you don’t have to worry about finding the spouse. I’ll arrange you with a daughter of my friend. Aigoo, look at her.” The Mother shows her phone to Jin-Young who is focusing on the road and trying hard to not hit another car just to stop his mother from forcing him into things he hates.

“She’s just as pretty as me when I’m still young and fresh and ready to mingle~”

“Eomma, stop.” Jin-Young took a slight glance at the phone that she showed it to him. He could see the female is super pretty, long hair, perfectly smooth skin, it’s everyone’s type of woman. “I told you, I’m not ready to get married. So please stop making me go to a thousands of blind date. You’re not my friend for god sake.”

“But I’m your mother and your father has been crazy for getting you married.” Continues the mother. “Don’t make me compare yourself and Daehwi.”

“Then don’t.”

The mother only sighs as she decided to give up, and Jin-Young wins another round. He turns the radio volume up again but ended up getting turned off by his mother. Clearly she’s not in the mood for bigbang.

“Baby you’re thirty, and we would love to see our baby got married and live happy with your wife.” Starts the mother again.

“But what if I decided to get married with a guy? What if I suddenly have a crush on some dude and decided to marry him?” Asks Jin-Young jokingly, but saying it like he’s really serious about it.

“If that ‘some dude’ is someone that will protect you, then why not?” The mother gives an irritating smile to Jihoon as she knows it will not happen. “You’re like a high schooler, but old enough to get married. And now you’re going to look for an apartment, and the best is, you’re still asking me to go with you. Which means you surely need to get yourself a wife.” Pauses the mother. “or a Husband. Whatever best for you, darling.”

Jin-Young could only sigh and gives an ignorance yes to his mother, as long as it keeps her satisfied. 

Jin-Young makes a stop as he parks his car in front of the real estate agency. He turns off the engine, and exits the car alongside his mother. As he’s about to get in the agency, his mother suddenly got a call from her husband. She made a shocked face and frowns to Jin-Young.

“Jin-youngie, I can’t accompany you right now, I remembered I had something to do with your father tonight. Tell me how the apartment searching goes, alright?” The mother gives a peck to Jin-Young before waving him good bye and quickly catch the taxi.

Jin-Young doesn’t like doing stuff that he never does it in his life. First time is always nerve-wrecking to him, especially getting himself an apartment and had to choose between getting the best apartment or will be his best nightmare.

As the brown haired male enters the room, he’s quickly greeted by a male that he fairly knows, since he met like twice already.

“Jin-Young ssi, it’s nice to meet you again.”

Jin-young gives the male a fake smile as he tries to remember his name, and quickly takes a quick peak at his nametag. 

“Ah.. Sin-Hyung ssi. You got the apartment I wanted?” Asks Jin-Young.

“Ah Jin-Young ssi as always, likes to make it quick eh?” Chuckles the male before invites Jin-Young to his work desk and showing him a book of room catalogue, which surprised to Jin-Young that the book already has a big post it hanging on a page and he flipped it to that page quickly.

“Ah you did your job. Very nice.” Compliments Jin-Young, which makes the male feels proud of himself. He looks at the shown room and gives a few nods of agreement before staring back at the male. “You’ve lowered the price, right? I might want to take it. can you show me the place?”

“Yeah, I’m giving you my special price, just for the handsome young man in front of me.” Sin-hyun clearly tries to flatter Jin-Young but he eats this every day since he won the lottery and all his siblings suddenly kneels and ask for money. “But the thing is, someone occupied the place, and he’s probably still cleaning up since he’s supposed to move out today. Do you perhaps would like to see it tomorrow-“

“No let me see the room right now.”

Jin-Young hates delaying stuff as it shows on his face, making the salesman taken aback from the sudden change of emotion. He gives a nervous laugh before stands up and leads him off.

Sin-Hyung brings Jin-Young into his company’s vehicle and kinda glad that Jin-Young doesn’t behave like that kind of rich people who hates riding in a cheap car.

They finally arrive at the building, the first thing Jin-Young notices is that the location is very convenience. It’s close to the hotel where he works at now, and there are lots of restaurant along the way. He hopes the inside of the apartment doesn’t ruin his expectation.

Sin-Hyun leads Jin-Young into the lobby of the apartment and passes the lobby officers. They take the elevator up to the 10th floor. Jin-Young keeps nodding his head in acceptance and Sin-hyun keeps having his shoulder tilts up from nervousness.

Sin-Hyun exits the elevator and quickly look for the designated room while Jin-Young’s eyes are looking everywhere. He feels great living here, so far nothing is letting him down.

“Jin-Young ssi.” The Salesman stops in front of a door and knocks on the door, seeing that the room is still attended by someone.

Jin-young who is standing in front of the door doesn’t really care about the person who is still in the room, though he hoped he doesn’t have to make any kind of contact with this person until the door is opened while he busies himself on his phone.

“Jin-Young ah..?”

Jin-Young’s fingers stopped typing on his phone until he hears the familiar voice. The voice reminds him of someone in the past that breaks his heart. He’s too scared to move his eyes to find out who made that kind of voice, but he had to. He prepares his beating heart before moving his head up to see the source of the beautiful voice that leads him back to the past, giving him a déjà vu feels as his heart breaks to find out who the owner of the apartment is. He wants to run away, but he wants to hug him also. He’s excited, yet scared, and now his eyes starts to get teary as he sees his nightmare, his used to be heaven, his ex standing in front of him.

“Min-Hyun ah..”

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

2006

 

It’s been a month since Min-Hyun attended his new school. Usually his old school doesn’t have a lot of rules, but this school brings Min-Hyun a bit stress from the rules and how competitive are the students here, especially Jin-Young.

Min-Hyun has been in Jin-Young’s care for the past month. He finds out a lot of new side of Jin-Young, since Daehwi told him a lot that might make him confused. He doesn’t talk much, so Min-Hyun had to be the first one to start the conversation, even though Jin-Young will only give like yes or no as the answer. And Jin-Young really hates the crowd. One day they went to the Canteen together to see a discount on a specific food, and everyone’s squirming to get that. But Jin-Young quickly grimaces and turns around to leave the canteen, and they ended up missing their lunch.

Surprisingly, they always walk home together since they live in the same area, just a block away from each other’s house. And there are lots of times they would see each other at night when they visit the mart. Jin-Young would buy a bread and milk, since he always hate his body proportion. And Min-Hyun would always be at the mart when he needs to run away from home, when home doesn’t feel like a home anymore.

Min-Hyun lives with his father since his parents decided to divorce, and he was forced to live with his father by the law. He knows living with his father would be a nightmare, but he’ll just have to tough it out. 

After few months of knowing Jin-Young, Min-Hyun didn’t know that Jin-Young is very talkative when he’s with someone he’s comfortable with. Min-Hyun couldn’t help but getting his heart too attached with Jin-Young’s charm. He didn’t know that inside the quiet body of Jin-Young, there’s another wild side of him. He would surely be curious on how would he be when he’s drunk.

One night, Min-Hyun ran away from home with a redden cheek. He knew he won’t see the same father again after the divorce. The black haired boy sulks alone on a bench of a park. He looks down as he felt ashamed on himself for being this weak. He’s scared of his own father, and he had nobody to lean his head to.

“Hwang Min-Hyun?”

That’s right. He’s too lonely to have imagined someone’s calling his name this late at night. Min-Hyun chuckles to himself to lean his head up and surprised to see that Jin-Young is standing in front of him with a plastic bag and a milk on his right hand.

“Oh my god, why is your face like that?”

Jin-Young sits beside Min-Hyun and gives him a pitying look to him. he kept on mumbling about what he should do which amuses Min-Hyun very much. 

“Are you that worried? It’s nothing big seriously. It’ll heal over the weekend.” Confronts Min-Hyun.

“No!” Snaps Jin-Young, still has his panic mode on. He looks around if there’s any pharmacy or drugstore around but only sees houses around him. He rummages through the plastic bag and clumsily takes out the cold milk and slowly puts on the bruised face.

Min-Hyun couldn’t help but laugh at how panic Jin-Young is. He’s never been this close with someone outside his family, physically close. He moves a hand on Jin-Young’s soft cheek and the brown haired boy also stopped panicking as their eyes met.

“Jin-Young ah.”

Min-Hyun already has his heart beating from happiness. He was glad that somebody is worried for him, he wanted this kind of feeling again in the near future. He closes his eyes and leans his head closer to Jin-Young as their lips brushes over each other.

Jin-Young on the other hand suddenly freezes as he feels another pair of lips touches his. It was his first kiss, and it’s a male who kissed him. The sudden event makes his head blank as he drops the milk that was placed on Min-Hyun’s cheek.

Min-Hyun feels his cheeks are heating from the kiss as he breaks the kiss to see that Jin-Young freezes while staring at him. He gives a warm assuring smile to the male in front of him before moving his hands down to hold the brown haired boy’s hand tightly.

“Jin-Young ah, you’re making my heart beating fast.” 

Jin-Young listening to the confession starts to feel a pang on his heart. Is this love? What kind of feeling is this? It’s weird, so uncomfortable, but it feels good. 

“I love you.”

 

***

 

2018

 

*RING RING RING*

The loud ring that comes from someone’s phone fills the room with its lousy voice. And combine it together with the bright sun that beams it’s bright light, whoever’s sleeping in that room should be forced to get up.

Inside a person’s bedroom, one hides himself under the warm furry blanket. He pops his head up after debating to himself whether it’s the right time to get himself out of the bed, and apparently the male loses to the nature.

The black haired male, with his bed-hair and sleepy eyes on, looks at his surrounding and as he’s trying to figure out where’s the source of that annoying sound is, until he had to search under his bed and there it is, lying down below him. he’s probably dancing in his sleep again.

The male turns off the phone and as the phone stops ringing, it starts to ring again with a message popping up on his phone, and by the look at the male’s face, he’s not too happy with what’s inside the message.

“Min-Hyun ssi, please pack your things by tomorrow and evacuate immediately, as the new owner will move in next week.”

Min-Hyun throws his phone onto the bed as he walks out the bedroom with his bright red boxer and plain white shirt that has few stains on it.

As Min-Hyun walks out of his bedroom, he could see some boxes are there which he already did some packing in the last 2 days. He would never thought that this time will come, where he’s suddenly jobless and had trouble paying his apartment rent. And the worst part is loaning some money from his father.

Min-Hyun walks past the living room to see that he still has a picture of his mother that was taken few years ago standing on the table. He leans down to take an appreciating look of a picture of his precious mother.

“Mom, it’s been a while since I live with you. I’ll come and see you soon, alright?”

Min-Hyun spots an odd paper beside him to see the train ticket that he printed yesterday. He’ll be leaving to his hometown tomorrow. He texted his mother yesterday and she was very excited to see him again. He left her for almost 12 years and never once visited her, it was always her visiting him.

Min-Hyun walks toward the kitchen and opens the fridge to see one instant food lying there, making him sighs in desperate. He takes the food into the microwave, setting the time before turning the microwave on and leave it be while he enjoys the beautiful seoul scenery from his apartment window. 

‘ I’ll sure miss Seoul. Wish I could have more time here. ‘

Min-Hyun lets out a long sigh as he suddenly hears a knock on the door. He was a bit surprised from the sudden knocking, and starts making any kind of assumption inside his head. it could be his neighbor, it could be the debt collector, or it could be that person from the evacuation warning message. 

Min-Hyun prepares himself mentally before slowly walk himself towards the front door. He grasp on his shirt by the chest to control his beating heart. He’s been facing this many times yet he’s always nervous. He holds out his hand to grab the door handle and blows out a deep sigh before opening the door.

As Min-Hyun opens the door, he could see two male figures standing in front of his door, but one caught his attention quickly. His eyes are wide open as he can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. The male in front of him reminds him of that time when he’s still in high school. He adores him, yet his heart aches from the past regret of what he did to him.

“Jin-Young ah.”

 

***

 

After the surprising encounter with Jin-Young, Min-Hyun out of the blue asked him to stay for a coffee at his place after his old friend came to take a look at his place. His will be not his place anymore.

Min-Hyun always stock his coffee regularly and he’s glad that he has something to give to Jin-Young. He tells Jin-Young to wait at the dining table until he returns with two cups of coffee and places one of them in front of him.

“You like it with milk, right?” Asks Min-Hyun.

Jin-Young only looks down at the coffee given from Min-Hyun, that person who crosses his heart and now they met from an awkward encounter.

Min-Hyun slightly feels worried as Jin-Young doesn’t show any emotion. He tries to think of a thing that he did wrong, either Jin-Young really hates coffee or he prefers it cold. Why are these kind of things so complicated? He remembered it clearly that Jin-Young usually consumed milk coffee when he had to do an all-nighter.

“I actually prefer black coffee now.” Starts Jin-Young. “But thanks. I’ll enjoy the drink.”

Min-Hyun could only blankly looks at Jin-Young as he starts to sip his coffee. He releases an ah sound and there Min-Hyun knows he did a good thing. He hopes he could start patching up their relationship.

“Ah so you got a new job?”

“Yeah..” 

Min-Hyun still remembers that Jin-Young is really talkative with him, but now it feels like he’s sitting with that Jin-Young, the one that doesn’t talk much and only answer things simple and clear.

With this awkward tension around the two males, making Min-Hyun feels so uncomfortable and thinking that he really need to attack Jin-Young with questions. But as he opens his mouth, he closes it right away thinking how stupid of a conversation starter it is. 

“i…”

Min-Hyun suddenly shots up to see that finally Jin-Young starts to open his mouth after 12 years of not seeing him and totally lost contact with him. He fixes his sitting position, dragging the chair closer to the table and moving his cup of coffee a bit further away, just to have more space for both of them.

“Didn’t know I would see you here-“

“I miss you.”

That words just suddenly blurted out of Min-Hyun’s mouth. He feels like a jerk for saying those kind of things, but he tries to keep it cool so Jin-Young doesn’t assume that he regretted saying those word.

On the other side, Jin-Young’s cheeks suddenly reddens from the blush. He knows he feels the same way but seeing Min-Hyun in person makes him angry for some reasons and one of them is for breaking his heart. He’s scared that he’ll feel the same ache he felt 12 years ago.

“I’m engaged.”

Jin-Young blurts out the lie that made Min-Hyun freezes. He really wants him to know how hurt it was in the past and let him feel the same way. Basically giving a slight glimpse of revenge to him.

Min-Hyun could feel his heart pang as Jin-Young suddenly says that, but his action is a little strange. He slowly starts to hide his hand under the table as he doesn’t want to reveal the ring around his finger, or maybe he’s just bluffing. 

“Ah, that’s great. I’m so happy for you Jin-Young ah.” Min-Hyun forces a smile before taking a sip of the coffee again. “I’m Leaving Seoul tomorrow morning.”

Jin-Young’s tint smile suddenly disappear as he hears the news. At one side he feels glad that finally they don’t have to encounter like this anymore, but on the other side, the déjà vu suddenly strikes him as he remembers how Min-Hyun suddenly disappear when they’re in a bad term and how he takes all the blame to himself after Min-Hyun’s disappearance.

“I see… where are you going this time?”

‘This time huh. So Jin-Young still remembers that accident. The thing that happened 12 years ago.’ Thought Min-Hyun. Min-Hyun couldn’t help but to force a smile to reassure Jin-Young that he’s alright and managing well, but failed as it turns into a sad smile.

“I’m going back to busan.”

 

***

 

After the short reunion, Jin-Young bids another farewell to Min-hyun. But this time’s different than the last time. They both finally got their proper farewell, and their last farewell to be exact.

Jin-Young returns to his old apartment to finish packing up his stuff. He wants to forget all the memories he has about Min-Hyun, so he tries to make himself busy. 

Jin-Young walks passes the living room to go into the small storage room he has. He really want to remove all of these boxes that he never had the chance to throw it away, but at the same time, he’s excited to see all the shit he had all this time. Jin-Young is so ready for some flashbacks.

The brown haired male starts off with a small box around the corner. He kneels down to the box level before blowing the dust off and opens the box. What he sees inside doesn’t really surprises him, but it brings back a lot of his college memories. He takes out a baseball glove and quickly reminded of his used to be crush back in college. He was the captain of the baseball team. Everybody adores him, so does Jin-Young. When the girls kept screaming his name, Jin-Young could only scream inside his heart of how desperate he was to be wrapped around his arms. 

Jin-Young takes away all the unneeded things into one spot and collect all the important stuff into another box. He decided to continue with the other boxes, which he found a word “High School” written on the box. After his encounter with Min-Hyun, probably it’s the right thing to skip that box. 

He keeps digging from box after boxes, separating the things that he would like to keep and discard the other things, basically building another box, but neater. Until he realized he still has one more box to open.

As Jin-Young was about to open the box, he heard his phone ringing inside his pocket and quickly takes out his phone to see another call from his mother. He sighs as he places the phone on the table and put it on a loudspeaker before ripping open the last box inside the room.

“Jin-Youngie my baby, where are you?”

Jin-Young could only roll his eyes as he busies himself with the box.

“What is it that you need, eomma?” Replies Jin-Young half-heartedly.

“How’s the apartment hunting going on? You haven’t fill me in with the information.”

“Uh…” Jin-Young pauses as he lets out a deep sigh before replying to his mother. “It’s fine. I think I’m going to take that one. Although I kinda.. saw something creepy but that’s alright. The ghost that has been haunting me is gone forever.”

“Oh is that so?” Jin-Young’s mother gives an uninterested respond. “Well I got good news for you! You know the girl who lives in Anyang? She and her mother agrees to meet us again and discuss about the marriage!”

“MOM!” Jin-Young quickly snaps as he heard how his mom really is pushing him hard to get married. He doesn’t like the way his mom forcing his marriage life and where he thinks it’s frustrating enough to deal with this situation. “Stop doing this to me ugh.”

“Well..” The mother pauses before continuing her talk. “You’re 30 and too old to not get married now. As long as you don’t have any plan to get married, I’ll be the one finding the bride.”

This is the first time Jin-Young deal with this kind of situation where he couldn’t do anything, unless he runs away to another country and cut off his communication line with his parents.

But suddenly he has a great idea as he went through his high school memory box. He sees a picture of him and Min-Hyun wearing high school uniform. He grabs the photo and lifts it to his eye level, before moving himself closer to the phone.

“So Mom, I actually have something to tell you.”

“Hm? It’s better be good.” Confronts the Mother.

“I’m..” Jin-Young pauses again as he keeps staring at the photo for a while. He keeps asking himself inside his head if this is the right thing or not, though he thinks nothing will get worse than this. He braves himself before locking their conversation into an end.

“I’m Actually engaged.”

 

***

 

It’s around 5am in the train station. The sun’s not up yet, though some people are gathering and walk into their designated train. Light fogs surrounding the creepy station, making it feels like a murder scene will occur anytime soon.

Min-Hyun quietly walks through the fog, carrying his suitcase with on his right hand and a rucksack on his bag. He monitors the familiar station where he had his first step in seoul few years ago. 

All the memories that suddenly rushes into his head, the memories he made in Seoul will only be a memory. He’s a bit disappointed that he couldn’t do more while he’s in Seoul.

Min-Hyun decided to take a rest for a while to grab his ticket that he put in his rucksack yesterday. He takes a sit on the bench and leans his back on it while holding his rucksack around his arms.

Min-Hyun couldn’t help but enjoying his regret of what he did all this time. And now he gives up his dream, his goal and return home to his ‘home’. 

Min-Hyun gently closes his eyes to take his time to relax as he closes his eyes, letting the cool breeze hits his soft skin. He couldn’t even sleep since yesterday’s accident with Jin-Young. he couldn’t help but missing him already. He still loves him dearly, yet he hurt him.

Min-Hyun has been thinking about Jin-Young too much, until he’s at the point where he’ll hope Jin-Young will be in front of him as he opens his eyes, but in reality he got weird stares from strangers passing by, making him laugh at his dumbness. 

The Black haired man sighs as he stands up, bringing his bag with and walk with the crowd towards the check in counter. 

As he sees the check in line, suddenly the man stopped as a pair of hands grab on tight to his arm. Min-Hyun could also hear someone behind him breathing heavily. As he turns around, he sees the figure he’s been thinking of this morning suddenly summoned, as if it was magic.

“Jin..Young-ah? Why are you here-?”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jin-Young, still trying to control his breath, looking up at Min-Hyun who is pretty clueless at his sudden presence. He felt somewhat glad that his effort on morning sprinting doesn’t come to waste.

“I’m..” Min-Hyun couldn’t help but give a small smile, hinting how glad he was to see him before he leave, and basically telling him good bye nicely. “Leaving. I told you yesterday.”

“Again?” Snaps Jin-Young, to see Min-Hyun now startled from how probably he raised his voice. “Are you going to leave me again? After all these years I waited for you and now you’re going to leave me again?”

“It’s not like that, Jin-Young ah.” Min-Hyun tries to calm Jin-Young who’s getting furious out of nowhere, making people around him start talking about them. “I don’t have any reason to live in Seoul anymore.”

“Then.. I’ll help you.”

Min-Hyun widens his eyes as he hears Jin-Young suddenly blurting out nonsense. He’s utterly speechless now from all this conversation.

“How?”

Jin-Young holds Min-Hyung’s hand tighter, looking up at him with his cool expression as he opens his mouth, making the poor Min-Hyun freezes from the sudden proposal.

“Then Marry me.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!
> 
> so this is my second fic and in my first fic, i got a lot of love from all the hwangdeep shippers and that really pushes me to write something with hwangdeep content (Since i also ship them and super excited to write this fic lolz!)
> 
> making new fic always makes all writers nervous, so i really need all of you reader's comment regarding how the prologue goes and if there's anything missing, please tell me! 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS JUSEYO <3


	3. Chapter 3

Running away from Seoul is like suiciding. People especially who were not born in Seoul find it challenging to live in the city. Many people started their journey there and ended up returning to their home town because of how difficult it was to live there. At least that’s what Min-Hyun thought, until he ended up being in the same room with his ex-lover.

Min-Hyun’s enjoying the calm ambience of the faintly dark café. He observes the room that has fairly enough radiating light from the outside, and the expensive decoration hanging around the room. Judging by the café, A cup of coffee must have costed him a 3 days meal. 

“It’s fine.” Starts Jin-Young quietly. “It’s on me for today. Since.. I’m dragging you here with me.”

Min-Hyun realizes that he’s being too reckless on his action and gives a shy nod towards him. The female waiter comes to their table taking her small note and a pen out of her apron, asking for their orders.

“Just Coffee. Strong one.” 

“A-ah I’ll have a cappuccino. Thank you.”

The waiter gives a nod before turning around, letting the two males on their own. Min-Hyun could feel how the tension quickly changes after the female waiter left. He silently screams for the waiter to not leave them alone, as he hates how the situation turns out.

“Um..” Min-Hyun starts with a hum, thinking of the best word to start this conversation. “Why.. Did you suddenly do that? I mean.. back at the station.”

Jin-Young knows he’ll face that question, but he’s just as confused as Min-Hyun is, as he thinks of the thing to say.

“I.. don’t want to get married.” Confesses Jin-Young quietly, making the raven haired man in front of him widen his eyes. Probably enough to make him confused and frustrated at this point.

“My mom pushes me so hard to get me married, and she keeps forcing me to meet some strangers that I’ve met earlier but I don’t remember a thing about her!”

Min-Hyun couldn’t help but staring at Jin-Young who is being impulsive at the moment. This is something new to him and he haven’t even seen him like this back in the days.

Jin-Young’s snap suddenly come to a hold as he realizes that Min-Hyun is blankly staring at him for acting like this. He’s getting embarrassed all of the sudden and quickly averts his gaze away.

“S-sorry.. I went too overboard.” Apologizes Jin-Young.

“It’s fine, Jin-Young ah.” Min-Hyun returns to him with a smile as the waiter returns to their orders. He takes a sip of his drink, calming himself down before going back to their conversation topic.

“I mean.. why marrying me? i.. don’t think I deserve to marry you, Jin-Young ah.”

Jin-Young stares at Min-Hyun thinking how he probably regretted what he did in the past and now he’s telling him how shitty himself is, but that’s not what Jin-Young intended.

“It’s like one of those contract marriage.” Explains Jin-Young. “We’ll have to live together within the designated time based on the contract.”

Min-Hyun’s head starts to think on Jin-Young’s offer. For him all this deal doesn’t make sense, since he’s the only one getting the advantage, and what does he get? Hurtful past memory that will probably haunt him as long as they still live together.

“We don’t have to do it if you hate the idea.” Sighs Jin-Young as he leans back onto the chair. “But I think it’s also good for you, since you’re jobless and you will have time to look for another one here.”

“Ah..” Min-Hyun gives a responsive nod as he starts getting interested with the idea. He doesn’t really want to return to Busan too fast, since it’s been his dream to live a good life in Seoul.

“But, I’m about penniless at the moment. How do I pay the rent and the food?” Asks Min-Hyun.

“I can cover you for few months.. at least that’s the only thing I could do to show you my gratitude. I mean, I asked you to do this so..”

Min-Hyun hates it when he had to show his vulnerability in front of someone, especially Jin-Young who he still has feeling of. But he thinks that this could be also a chance for him to get closer to his ex-lover.

“Alright.”

Hearing the response coming out of Min-Hyun’s mouth makes Jin-Young suddenly startled from it. He blinks his eyes for a moment in confusion.

“W-what did you say?”

“I said yes.” Min-Hyun repeats as he forms a smile on his face. “I’ll marry you.”

 

***

 

After an amazingly awkward coffee session, Jin-Young took Min-Hyun back with his car (which Min-Hyun was amazed how he could have a car) to the apartment that Jin-Young just bought, which was Min-Hyun’s old apartment. 

Jin-Young did apologize to Min-Hyun telling him that he didn’t have the intention to in a way kicking him out of his own apartment, when it was pure coincidence. Min-Hyun didn’t mind it, since he always thought it will be his last Seoul Apartment to live in before returning back to Busan.

Somehow inside their car, they both feel the same situation as when they were in the café. It was silent haunting both of the males. Min-Hyun wanted to turn the radio on but he doesn’t want to annoy Jin-Young, so his action is also limited there.

Min-Hyun turns his head to the left to see how JIn-Young is steering the car very seriously. But that’s not what he’s focusing at. He was simply adored by how Jin-Young doesn’t change a lot. His hair still has the same style as his high school. he remembered how he used to brush his hand against Min-Hyun’s head, caressing his hair as Jin-Young leans his head against his hand. And he wants to do it again.

“Um..”

Min-Hyun suddenly startled from Jin-Young, he quickly returns to his earlier position, sitting straight staring blankly at the street and does nothing.

“We still need to discuss about the contract. And probably..” Pauses Jin-Young. “We had to deal with our parents. I mean, talking with them about our marriage. We must not let them know we’re marrying based on contract.”

Jin-Young parks his car slowly as he’s focusing himself on his bad parking skill, though Min-Hyun realizes that and immediately helps him navigate the car. 

Soon as Jin-Young successfully park the car, he releases a deep sigh before unfasten his seatbelt and turns the engine off. He steps out the car followed with Min-Hyun also exiting the car.

Min-Hyun opens the car trunk to retreat his luggage that he brought to the station today. He drags it along with him and silently walks back into his old apartment, passing the familiar sight around him with some confused look from the people he recognized around him.

Jin-Young goes over to the lobby front office to ask for his key before walking towards the lift with Min-Hyun following him from behind. He stares at the heavy luggage that he’s been dragging with and couldn’t help but to pity him. He would like to help him but who is he for being overly friendly with him at this point.

Jin-Young unlocks the door to see that the room is almost empty. It was not the room he saw earlier with the real estate agent, but everything but the furniture are wiped out. It must be sad for Min-Hyun to see his old apartment.

“Well.. here I am again.” 

Min-Hyun chuckles darkly before lying his bags on the wall. He sighs slowly before leaning himself on the wall with his arms folded. “What now Jin-Young ah?”

“I’ll move in this evening. We can discuss it tonight or tomorrow morning it’s up to you.” 

Jin-Young roams around the apartment he just bought to realize that it only has a bed room, and quickly turns to see Min-Hyun.

“Do we… only have one bedroom?” Asks Jin-Young.

Min-Hyun answers with a nod on his head and moves to take a sit on the white sofa. “there’s another room actually. But it’s like a storage room and too small for a person to sleep in.”

Jin-Young now feels so careless. He did want to only have an apartment with one bed room, but he forgot that he’s about to live together with Min-Hyun and now they somewhat have to share the room together. He knew how it feels to sleep in a sofa, and it was not a good memory. The only way is to have Min-Hyun sleep in-

“It’s alright, I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Responds Min-Hyun 

“No! W-we can share the bed, your body will ache if you sleep on the sofa.”

‘Jin-Young-ah, why are you suddenly asking Min-Hyun to sleep with you?’ thoughts Jin-Young. ‘Don’t you dare feel bad about him sleeping on the sofa. Let him suffer just like what he did to you in the past.’

“It’s fine. I can’t let you sleep on the uncomfortable sofa. I think it’s right for me to stay on the sofa and let you take the room.” Confronts Min-Hyun one more time.

“No no, look at the room. The bed is big enough for both of us!”

Jin-Young lays on the bed and sprawls himself on the big bed. He starts moving his arms and legs basically telling Min-Hyun that the bed is too big for him alone and tells himself that he’s a douche for being like that.

Min-Hyun couldn’t help but chuckles at Jin-Young’s action that he did in front of him.

“But if you tell me so..” Min-Hyun takes off his jacket, letting it fall on the floor before placing his kneels on the bed and gets on top of Jin-Young with both palms beside his head. his eyes focuses on staring at the male below him who 15 seconds ago was moving around like a worm drenched by boiling water, and now lays down staring up at him blankly, petrified.

Jin-Young was startled when Min-Hyun suddenly gets on top of him like that. He wants to run away but the position refused him to run away. He presses his hands on Min-Hyun’s chest to pushes him off, but suddenly the male above him leans down and what he did makes his muscles go weak.

Jin-Young could feel his lips captured by the man above him. the kiss was sloppy, but it really reminds him of the kiss 12 years ago. 

Jin-Young really want to push him off, as his hands are now clenching on Min-Hyun’s shirt which he’s been trying but push him off, but now ended up losing strength as it feels like the kiss is absorbing all his energy.

Min-Hyun opens his eyes to see that the man lower him closes his eyes, until he feels a pair of arms wrapped up around his body, making their body rocks onto each other leaving no space between them.

Both males deepens the kiss and just enjoying their hearts beating in excitement. But what surprised Min-Hyun is that Jin-Young kisses him like he really need that kiss. He feels sorry for running away in the past when he should have been with him and stood by him.

Jin-Young breaks the kiss to catch some breath and he could feel his cheeks heating probably from the blush, and suddenly it snaps him that he just kissed Min-Hyun, the man who crossed him in the past. He quickly pushes the male above him to the side and quickly sits up, wiping his lips with his hand. 

“W-why did you do that??” Snaps Jin-Young as he immediately feels waves of regrets flowing through his vein. 

Min-Hyun pauses for a while and only smiles to him before standing up. “You should get your thing now. We’ll discuss the contract after you completely move in all your stuff here.”

Min-Hyun takes his jacket on the floor before he walks out of the room with a smile stuck on his face, leaving the still flustered Jin-Young alone in the room before he follows him walking out of the room.

“Oh by the way, I hope you don’t mind me using the storage for my stuffs. I’ll let you have all the apartment for yourself, at least until I get myself a job.” Adds Min-Hyun.

Jin-Young responds with a hum before standing in front of Min-Hyun with his cheeks still tainted pink.

“Could you.. please not do that stuff again? I really hate it..”

Min-Hyun only smiles before reaches his hand up to ruffle Jin-Young’s hair, only to get his hand slapped by Jin-Young’s.

“And stop touching me!”

With that, Jin-Young storms off the apartment leaving Min-Hyun behind. Min-Hyun chuckles as folds his arms, followed by his head nodding in agreement.

“This won’t be such a bad idea after all.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JA-JANG! THE FUN WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> i'm sorry it's so short, but i've been getting busier omg i dont know what happened in 2018! i usually update 2 episodes per week and i somehow get slower with the update. i really have to keep up the pace!
> 
> i hope you enjoy the update.don't forget to keep the kudos coming guys~ please let me know about this update and if you have something to say, i'd love to hear it. see ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

“WHAT? YOU’RE ENGAGED?”

The loud voice of a male suddenly startled every single person that is in the room with him. Jin-Young couldn’t help but cringing horrifiedly as pairs of eyes staring to him and Daehwi who’s sitting across each other at a café somewhere near Jin-Young’s work place.

“SHH!” Shush Jin-Young with a finger on his lips, motioning Daehwi to calm the fuck down. Deep down he regrets telling Daehwi, his only close friend since high-school, regarding his decision on marrying.

“I know I shouldn’t have tell you about it.”

“no YOU tell me!” Daehwi snaps as he crosses a leg on top of the other while sipping on his warm cup of latte. “Who’s the bride? She cute? Ah Jin-Young ah, I didn’t know this time would come. I thought I will be the first one marrying between the two of us.”

‘cute? More like a disgusting coward man’ thought Jin-young. But as he keeps thinking about it, he shouldn’t drop the bomb about who’s he going to marry, since it would become more controversial when both Jin-Young and Min-Hyun had bad relationship in High-School and now out of the blue, they’re marrying!

“We’ll talk about it later, cause.. we’re still.. can we change the topic?” Jin-Young gives up in explaining, since he doesn’t have any alternative moves to make a lie to Daehwi.

It’s been three days since they’ve decided to sign their ‘fake marriage’ contract and started living together. 

_“It’s a 2 years marriage contract. We’ll do what every couple do, like wedding shoots, engagement party, and fake honeymoon, just to make people think we’re really are married.”_

_Jin-Young found Min-Hyun didn’t really talk much about their contract. He could see that it’s probably the only way for Min-Hyun to stay alive in the cruel city of Seoul, that’s why he’s not saying much about it, probably._

_Jin-Young also mentioned Min-Hyun to not do “that” to him again. He tried to explain him that he doesn’t have the same feeling as the feeling 12 years ago. Though Min-Hyun apologized for what he did the day before, but his actions were pretty much the same when they were agreeing with the contract, few nods and simple questions._

_After they have finished with signing their contracts, Min-Hyun came up to Jin-Young, explaining that he’s been uncomfortable living in the same apartment room before he got kicked out of his own apartment. So he suggested that they find another room in this building, though Jin-Young agreed with it, since he doesn’t want to see him sleeping in the sofa and requested if they could have an apartment with two bedrooms._

_Although Finally Jin-Young saw something new coming out of Min-Hyun’s lips. His smile was somehow different when they’re talking earlier. It annoyed him that it reminded him of his old times again, when he just would like to forget the old times._

“Earth to Jin-Young? are you dead?”

Jin-Young snaps as he feels someone keeps poking him on his arm and finds out Daehwi is still in front of him with a concern look on his face.

“Uh.. sorry. Did I blank out again?”

“Yeah after I asked about how your new job goes, you suddenly went blank. Is it another sensitive questions?” Asks Daehwi as he now grows more concern about his friend.

“N-no not at all.. oh my new job yeah? It was the same, I guess..” Replies Jin-Young half-heartedly.

Daehwi pauses while staring at Jin-Young before raising his arm to call the waiter and asks for the bill.

“You’re probably tired, let’s go home, Jin-Young ah.”

Jin-Young finds Daehwi probably disappointed that their quality time is disturbed by his sudden black out. He apologizes before taking out his wallet from his trouser.

“Don’t. my treat today.” Daehwi snickers before handing over some money to the waiter. “Congratulatory gift for being engaged.”

With that, both males walk out the caffee, greeted by the waiter as they walk towards the parking lot. Jin-Young fixes his eyes on his phone as Daehwi suddenly gets a call from someone. He takes the phone out of his pocket and immediately his eyes beams in excitement as he answers the call.

“Woojin-hyung!”

Jin-Young who were busy with his phone suddenly turns his attention to Daehwi beside him who’s suddenly mentioning that familiar name. it’s the guy that Daehwi is interested in since High-school.

“Yeah, I’m with Jin-Young right now, you know the one… yeah you don’t have to say it like that you know.”

Daehwi glances a bit at Jin-Young seeing that he’s still not flinching away from his phone, which relieved him a lot, since he doesn’t like to discuss ‘that’ sensitive issues. But little did he know, Jin-Young heard it.

“I know, I missed you too. Should we meet up? Jin-Young recently got a new job and moved into a new apartment. Yes we should celebrate!”

Hearing someone so suddenly making Jin-Young to socialize does kinda pissed him off. As long as they don’t do it in his-

“Jin-Young ah, Hyung said he wants to cook at your place.”

“OF COURSE NOT!” Snaps Jin-Young angrily.

Daehwi rolls his eyes from Jin-Young’s answer before returning back to his phone conversation. “He said ok. Sure tomorrow evening sounds lovely.”

Jin-Young punches Daehwi on the arm as he heard a groan of pain coming out of Daehwi’s mouth as he turns off his call and focuses back on Jin-Young while rubbing his free hand on the punched spot.

“You know it’s just the three of us. You me and Hyung. There won’t be any other person beside us. Stop overreacting you dummy.”

“Still, it’s my apartment not yours. I still have the right to make any kind of decision regarding that.”

Daehwi didn’t respond to Jin-Young’s mumbling, instead he was staring down at Jin-Young’s hands for a while and suddenly grabbing both hands and raises them to his chest level.

“I’ve been curious. Why aren’t you wearing your engagement ring?”

 

***

 

In a quiet familiar apartment hallway, Min-Hyun, wearing formal suit with a bag on his right hand looking pale and quiet drained from a job fair that he attended this morning. Everything went well (at least he hoped so) and he should now focus on the marriage plan that he and Jin-Young must plan, the sooner the better.

Min-Hyun rummages through his bag to retrieve the apartment key and since he returned back to his old apartment, it’s just plain awkward to him. having to return back to his old apartment, it feels like Jin-Young is only pitying him and want to take revenge for the action he did 12 years ago. He always regretted it for not standing up for Jin-Young and be there for him.

Min-Hyun steps into the house to find out that he’s the only one in the house. Again. He searches for any traces of Jin-Young, and turns out that Jin-Young is not yet home. It’s already dark and the clock pointed out that the male should have already been home. They probably have that dine-out colleague thingy going on, since today is his first day at his job.

After getting settled in, Min-Hyun decided to pamper himself with a warm shower. The male steps into the bathroom, removing his clothes off and put it away to the laundry basket as he submerges himself into the warm water, sprinkling down from the shower onto his body.

Not long after Min-Hyun got into the shower, the apartment’s front door makes a beep sound followed by the door handle clacking sound and the door slowly swaying open, letting Jin-Young walks into the apartment. He goes straight to his room after, unaware of his surrounding, especially if the other male is already back in the apartment or not. 

Jin-Young flops down on his belly on the bed with his casual clothes still on, as he finds himself getting absorbed by the comfortable mattress. He turns over staring up at the ceiling, to find out how tired he is. He reminisce how his first day went, his promotion as a Restaurant manager in a 5 star hotel does pushes him forward to do better this time.

Jin-Young finally sits up, feeling sweaty from all the walking from the hotel back to his apartment, he decided to take a shower. He walks towards the balcony to see that there’s two towels on the clothes hanger. Assuming that Min-Hyun is not yet home. 

Jin-Young grabs his towel, and makes his way towards the bathroom and hears the shower is running inside the bathroom. He pauses for a moment before questioning himself if Min-Hyun is in the bathroom, but earlier he saw that his towel is still hanging on the balcony, so that shouldn’t make sense. Until he assumed that he didn’t turn off the shower. He remembered how he did that few years ago, leaving the shower on while he went to work and ended up having his water bill suddenly big.

Jin-Young immediately panics cause he doesn’t want that to happen, and burst the door open and steps inside the bathroom to freeze in silent, as he happened to see something that he felt betrayed by his own brain of thoughts. He almost blamed himself if it were another big water bill, but he sees something different. Hwang Min-Hyun is standing under the shower, naked, with water trailing all over his smooth body and also staring back freezed at Jin-Young who out of the blue burst into the bathroom.

“I-is something wrong, Jin-Young ah?”

Jin-Young quickly looks down and shuts his eyes close, couldn’t believe that Min-hyun is inside the bathroom. He opens his closes slowly hoping that the male in front of him is just his stupid imagination. He tilts his head up slowly to see that it’s still there. A pair of beautiful shining legs, and two bright buns reflected by the bathroom’s lamp, a perfect made sculptured abs, thin muscular arms and a face who is still frozen from someone’s appearance. Basically a sculpture made by gods, ascended down from the heavenly realm- wait how could Jin-Young think of that?

Min-Hyun who sees Jin-Young looking down and up to his body, lets out a chuckle as his priceless reaction is quite an entertainment for him.

“You like what you’re seeing?” teases Min-Hyun.

Jin-Young’s face suddenly turns red as he immediately walks out of the bathroom and slams close the door. Unable to contain his embarrassment, he drops his towel and quickly runs to his room, hiding himself while trying to calm himself.

Few minutes after Jin-Young hides himself in his room, Min-Hyun peeks out of the bathroom, calling Jin-Young out few times before finding the towel that is scattered on the floor, which is Jin-Young’s. He reaches his arm out for the towel, grabbing it before returning back to the bathroom, drying himself with the towel.

Jin-Young slowly opens the door of his room, peaking out if Min-Hyun is somewhere out in the room naked again. He walks out of his room, and lets out a sigh before getting himself a glass of water. When he finally is able to take a drink, he hears a clank of a door, and opening the bathroom door, with steam spreading out of the bathroom and Min-Hyun walking out of the bathroom with only wrapped towel around him, making Jin-Young burst the water that is inside his mouth, followed by some coughs coming out of Jin-Young.

“Oh no, are you alright, Jin-Young ah?”

Min-Hyun steps closer to the other male, only to get stopped by Jin-Young’s hand. He looks down at him worriedly, wanting to get closer and help him with something.

“P-please put on some clothes first.” Commands Jin-Young while looking away, trying to avoid contact with the half-naked male. “We need to talk, but please. Clothes.”

Min-Hyun looks down on him and lets out an ah before properly apologizing to Jin-Young and takes the pair of clothes, walking back to the bathroom to put them on.

 

***

 

After that awkward event, Jin-Young finally was able to take a shower, although he couldn’t find the towel he brought earlier and later found out that Min-Hyun used the towel since he forgot to bring his own (and eventually he had to apologize for it again.)

Jin-Young came over to Min-Hyun sitting on the floor leaning back to the sofa, who is munching on some snacks while flipping through the channels, until Min-Hyun turns his head to see the other male’s walking towards his area and immediately scotches to the other side, giving Jin-Young space.

Jin-Young sits on the sofa calmly, almost not making any noise. He observes the male’s behavior as he anxiously searching through the channels until he stops at a random entertainment show. He lifts his legs up and crosses him, taking the pillow beside him and wraps his hands around the pillow.

Jin-Young’s eyes keep trailing back and forth from the tv to the male sitting on the floor on his right, as he wants to discuss about something but still feeling very awkward from the accident happened earlier. He lets out few coughs, trying to grab Min-Hyun’s attention.

Min-Hyun finally turns his head around, to see Jin-Young avoiding eye contact with him. ‘ah he must be still mad about the event earlier’ thought Min-Hyun.

“About earlier, Jin-Young ah..” Min-Hyun shifts position and now kneeling towards the other male. “I’m really sorry about the towel and everything. I’m still used to living alone, roaming around the house half-naked and that kind of thing, so I tend to forget to bring a new pair of clothes with me while showering. Mianhae.”

Jin-Young notices Min-Hyun’s kneeling position and he slowly slides down to the floor, sitting right beside him. “I-it’s alright..” Jin-Young replies shortly. “I want to discuss you something.”

Min-Hyun moves back a bit, trying to give them space but still doesn’t want to get too far from him, while it might be his time to get somehow closer to Jin-Young.

“We still haven’t buy our engagement ring.” Explains Jin-Young. “So I think we should go and buy the ring tomorrow. I met with Daehwi earlier and he spotted me not wearing the engagement ring.”

“Oh that’s not good?” Min-Hyun cuts him. “Sure. I still have nothing to do up til now, we should look for the ring together.”

Jin-Young only gives the raven haired man a nod before turning his sitting position, hugging his knees on the floor while staring at the tv, indirectly stopping the conversation.

**For the next news, we have the rising actor who returns with a new drama and amazingly hits 20% rating views! Let us welcome Kwon Hyunbin!!**

“Ah, he’s been everywhere right?” Mumbles Min-Hyun as he continues to munch the snack on the table. “Since you work in a luxurious hotel, probably he’ll visit the hotel sometimes, right?”

“Yeah probably.” Again, Jin-Young answers shortly before turning his head to see the other male. “If he happened to be there, Should I ask for his autograph for you?” Teases Jin-Young followed by a chuckle.

Min-Hyun gives him a smile before reaching his hand to Jin-Young’s head and gives it a pat. “If you were being too close to him, then I’d be very jealous.”

Jin-Young’s face reddens hearing the annoying pick up line coming out of Min-Hyun’s mouth, until he feels that Min-Hyun’s hand no longer on top of his head, feeling something is missing and wonder why he wants to feel the same thing again.

“I-I’ll go to sleep now.” Jin-Young stands up, still looking away as he’s trying to avoid any contact with the other male. “ah I almost forgot. They said that there will be a vacant room that has 2 bedrooms by tomorrow. So we could move in the day after.” 

Min-Hyun only returns with a bright ah before nodding towards Jin-Young. “That would be great. As soon as I landed a job, we’ll share the monthly rent and I’ll pay any debt I have on you.”

Jin-Young calmly nods in acceptance before slowly turns around and walks slowly towards the bedroom, but shortly his heart stops him from doing so. He turns slightly around to see Min-Hyun and pauses as he doubts himself whether he should say it or not.

“Um..” Starts Jin-Young shyly.

Min-Hyun finds Jin-Young behavior is slightly confusing, as he hasn’t been able to read Jin-Young at all lately.

“Yes, Jin-Young ah?” Asks Min-Hyun

“A-ah it’s nothing… I mean..” Jin-Young suddenly stutters as he about to say those words. “I-i.. Good night, M-min hyun ah..”

Hearing the cute good night greeting kinda makes Min-Hyun heart warms up and can probably explode any second now. He chuckles and waves his hand towards the brown haired male. “Good night, Jin-Young ah. Have a nice dream.”

With that, Min-Hyun notices Jin-Young is getting flustered and quickly shuts himself inside his room without saying anything. He could only chuckle at the reaction that Jin-Young gave.

Min-Hyun quietly turns off the tv and the lamps around him, as he settles in the sofa and trying to make himself comfortable lying down there. He sighs as his smile disappears from his face, wrapping himself under the blanket with a longing feeling to hold out on someone.

“I want to hold him. Just for a night.” Wished Min-Hyun

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!
> 
> thank you so much for keeping your eyes on this fic! so i'll be explaining about their past in the next chapter. 
> 
> so dont forget to leave kudos and comments on this fic! i really appreciate any kind of comments that you'll share with me about this fic. 
> 
> SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING FOR EXPLICIT SLUR IN THE BEGINNING OF THE FIC*

_I open my eyes, sitting down on the ground to see all black_

_An empty space with no lights, no objects, nothing_

_I look down and realize it’s not my working uniform_

_It was my high school uniform instead_

_The patterned tie, the blouse, I remember it. though I’ve disposed it soon as I graduated_

_I hug my knees, trembling, not knowing what I did wrong_

_“YOU GAY!”_

_“GO SUCK A DICK”_

_"GO TO HELL ALREADY"_

_Oh.. it’s this dream again._

_The dream that comes and go, haunting me at night_

_I hide my face on my knees as I hear people are surrounding me_

_Calling me names, and such_

_Throwing me with crumpled papers_

_The people so called teacher tried to stop the crowds of students that was surrounding me_

_But it doesn’t help me handle this stress_

_I wanted to run away_

_I can’t hold it any longer_

_My cheeks are already wet, probably from the tears_

_I scream loudly, trying to wake up from this bad dream_

_Then a bundle of light comes, holding me dearly_

_A man, whispering sweet nothing trying to calm me down_

_“Calm down, Jin-Young ah”_

_He soothes me, calming me down, brushing his thumb on my cheek_

“Jin-Young ah! Wake up. It’s just a bad dream.”

The brown haired boy opens his eyes, showing redden eyes and his wet cheek that is totally not a drool. It was from the tears. Jin-Young pauses for a while before he returns to the reality, not the dark place he used to be again.

“Are you okay?”

Jin-Young turns his head to find out who’s asking him that to see that Min-Hyun is inside his room, looking down at him with that expression. An expression that shows how worried he is.

“Ah.. it was that dream again.” Mumbles Jin-Young.

Jin-Young sits up from the bed as he closes his eyes, rests his back on the bed backrest, letting out a deep sigh before he opens his eyes again and looks at the male that woke him up.

“You were screaming.” Starts Min-Hyun “So I quickly barged into your room to see if you’re okay.” Min-Hyun suddenly went quiet and he gives his sad smile, the smile that is not something new to Jin-Young. 

“I’m sorry..” Apologizes Min-Hyun.

Jin-Young sees that sad puppy face again and kinda get disgusted by it. Min-Hyun totally was the one behind all of that nightmare he’s been having. 

“I should have told you that I was forced to leave you.” 

“What do you mean?” Asks Jin-Young

“12 years ago.” Starts Min-Hyun. “I was scared that you’d hate me for leaving you. That’s why I kept it a secret.”

“And you still left me.” Jin-Young snaps suddenly, leaving the poor Min-Hyun in silent, couldn’t even face him properly. “Do you even know what happen the day after??”

Min-Hyun suddenly looks up at him, his face was full of question mark as he grows serious on him. “What happened? Did something bad happen after I left you?”

Jin-Young opens his mouth, ready to tell Min-Hyun his nightmare but immediately his brain told him not to, so he pauses for few second before closing it again, averting his eyes from the other male.

Min-Hyun tilts his head, staring at Jin-Young who suddenly stopped. He really want to know what happened to Jin-Young, but decided to stop before making him even more pissed at him.

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine.” Reassures Min-Hyun with a smile on his face. “You can tell me when you’re ready. I’ll be in my room.”

With that, Jin-Young is now left alone in his room, the room that is still unfamiliar to him. As he moves his head, observing the room he’s in, he remembers that they moved to a better apartment yesterday. That’s why Min-Hyun told him about him in his room or something.

Jin-Young sweeps his legs to the ground, slowly standing up with a stretch. He looks around for his phone, wondering where did he put it yesterday and spots it on a wooden dresser. 

The male walks toward the dresser to grab his phone and spots a small white box beside the phone, which resembles like a ring box. Immediately he remembered that he and Min-Hyun decided to buy a pair of ring yesterday as they planned earlier.

Jin-Young takes the ring box as he sits on the edge of the bed. He opens the box, revealing the beautiful silver crystal-ish ring between the box’s cushion, radiating brightly as he opened the box. The male pulls out the ring and raises it above his head, observing how wonderful it is if it were a real wedding.

After mesmerizing over the ring, Jin-Young puts the ring back into the box and place it on the bedside table before walking out of his room, seeing the other male busying himself in front of a mirror, trying to correctly put the tie on. Min-Hyun spots Jin-Young on the mirror, walking out like a zombie with his bed hair. He smiles at him through the mirror, greeting him with a good morning while still struggling to do his tie.

Jin-Young walks over the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He walks toward the living room with the mug on his right hand, as he sees the struggling Min-Hyun. He takes a sip of the water before placing down the mug on a table and walks closer to the other male, standing beside him facing the male.

“It’s been years and you still couldn’t tie? How pathetic.” Sneers Jin-Young

Min-Hyun gives a small chuckle before turning towards the smaller male, signaling him for the help.

“Regretting now? Getting married I mean.” Teases Min-Hyun.

Jin-Young rolls his eyes before starting to do Min-Hyun’s tie. Focusing his eyes on the tie, even though they’re somehow standing too close.

“Nothing I do here is for you.” Starts Jin-Young. “I’d prefer getting married to human like you, rather than random girls that my parents are putting me up with. All these stuffs are beneficial for me.”

Min-Hyun only smiles at Jin-Young, though he knew Jin-Young will forever deny his existence unless something happened and he’s hoping for that miracle to come.

“And don’t get me wrong.” Adds Jin-Young. “I’m only doing this so that you’ll get a job and help me pay the monthly rent.” 

With that, Jin-Young pulls the knot up and automatically faces up to see his face is really close to Min-Hyun’s face. No matter how mean he treats Min-Hyun, he always show him that smile of him. 

Jin-Young was about ready to leave before he finds a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer forcing them to make body contact with the male in front of him.

“W-wha--?!”

Min-Hyun closes his eyes as he gets closer to Jin-Young, placing his forehead on the other male’s.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Starts Min-Hyun. “This is my way to get my luck back.”

Jin-Young’s heart is beating again, as he finds out that his lips is an inch closer to Min-Hyun’s. He wanted to run away but he’s holding him too tight.

Until finally Min-Hyun lets his strong grip off, finding it amusing as he sees how flustered Jin-Young is in front of him.

“I promised you I won’t do anything weird again.” States Min-Hyun before ruffling Jin-Young’s hair and returns to the mirror, fixing the rest of his clothes.

Jin-Young turns to see himself in the mirror and quite surprised how red he is at the moment, until he spots between Min-Hyun’s finger, a ring he recognizes is in the possession of the other male’s finger. 

“You’re.. wearing that ring?” Asks Jin-Young.

“Hm? Oh the one we bought together yesterday?” replies Min-Hyun as he turns around, lifting his left hand, eyes beaming over the ring shining between his fingers. “Yeah of course. This is our engagement wedding ring after all.”

Min-Hyun chuckles as he walks toward the coat hanger to retrieve his blazer and coat, putting them on. “If any stranger suddenly come and hit on me, I’ll show them the ring telling them to back off. or I shouldn’t do that?”

Jin-Young rolls his eyes, lazily shuffles himself towards the fridge, totally ignoring Min-Hyun.

Min-Hyun still has his smile on, even though he knew Jin-Young is being grumpy right now, but he doesn’t mind that as he’s not going to be like that forever.

“As long as it doesn’t ruin our fake marriage, that doesn’t bother me a bit.” responds Jin-Young sarcastically. 

After finished dressing up, Min-Hyun walks closer to Jin-Young who’s facing the fridge, backing him. He wraps his arms around Jin-Young’s small waist as he pulls him into a back hug, which makes Jin-Young flinches from the sudden action.

Min-Hyun moves his head closer to Jin-Young’s ear, humming deeply beside his ear “Then, should we really play as lover?” Min-Hyun chuckles before leaving a kiss on the other male’s cheek and letting the flustered Jin-Young alone. “I’ll get going now. Wish me luck with the interview.”

With that, Min-Hyun puts on his shoes before he unlocks the door and bids farewell to the still frozen Jin-Young. Little did he know, Jin-Young didn’t move an inch after that event, with his reddens face and both hands fisted.

“He just won’t stop!!” 

 

***

 

“Good morning, My name is Hwang Min-Hyun. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

In the middle of an office like room, Min-Hyun sits across of two males, who literally give him an intense glare towards him, making the lone man sits nervously. He could feel how tense he is, although those two superiors in front of him are looking calm while going through his cv and silently babbling to each other.

“I’m applying for the Journalist position, with a lot of previous experience related to the position. i’d be glad to answer all your questions.”

Min-Hyun quietly sighs as he examines the two males that is sitting in front of him. he couldn’t help but to calm himself by escaping his gaze from the two males. He looks around the office he’s unfamiliar with, the aircon that blows right under him, realizing the reason he’s freezing. He moves his cold hands between his thighs, warming himself since it’s literally the warmest place he could put his hands on.

The interviewers are not yet done with their whispering, making Min-Hyun wander what they’re talking about. Did they regret calling him here? Or his experience is not enough? Many negative thoughts keeps going into his head.

“Ah Min-Hyun ssi” Starts a male wearing blue shirt and a black tie. “We didn’t mean to ignore you. We were really impresses with your background experience.”

Min-Hyun eyes widens as he hears a greatest compliment he had heard all these time going from door door, finally one recognized how full of potential he is. He thanked the interviewers before growing silent with a smile on his face.

“People who resigned from W Magazines are proofed to be a great person.” Said the other male with brown hair and white shirt. “You worked with that magazine for few years and finally landed on our company. You did a great job surviving there.”

“A-ah thank you. Nice to hear such a compliment from both of you.” Replies Min-Hyun calmly as he fixes his position before continuing the interview. “I ended my contract there because I had a plan that I was going back to busan, but then things happened.”

The interviewers smiled as they now continued storming questions to Min-Hyun and confidentially Min-Hyun answered all their questions.

An hour has passed and Min-Hyun didn’t even care how long it takes for his interview. He’s doing great and his confidence level has raised high, as he sees how satisfied the interviewers were hearing his answer.

“It’s really nice to hear everything from you, Min-Hyun ssi. We’ll contact you by phone if we think you’re qualified enough to join our company.” Starts the brown haired male.

With that, the interviewers stand up and Min-Hyun followed, shaking both the male’s hand and thanking them. But the one with blue shirt spots something when they shook their hands.

“Oh is that a wedding ring, Min-Hyun ssi?” Asks the blue shirted male.

“Ah this..” Min-Hyun looks down at the ring and nods at the question given. “I’m actually engaged.”

The interviewers are now surprised by Min-Hyun’s answer and immediately congratulate him.

“Congratulation. I’m really happy for you.” Starts the brown haired male. “Your wife must be the luckiest person on earth.”

A wife huh? If they knew he’s marrying a male, they would probably freeze and starts to think of him differently. But Min-Hyun plays along with them before bidding farewell and decided to take a short walk around the town.

 

***

 

Inside a male locker room, Jin-Young stands in front of his locker, sighing as he feels his energy drained from getting too fatigued. He slips his hand into his pocket to pull out his locker key, unlocking his locker to change into his casual clothing.

As Jin-Young starts to change his clothes, he could hear footsteps coming into the empty locker room and a male appears walking into the same locker alley as him. He moves his head to see who it was and finds out a colleague he knows and greets him immediately.

“Annyeonghaseyo Sung-Woon ssi.” Greets Jin-Young.

“oh Jin-Young ah?” responds Sung-Woon. “Going home already?”

Jin-Young only respond with a nod and a hum but Sung-Woon doesn’t flinch a bit as he stands beside him staring at Jin-Young who’s stripping his uniform off. As Jin-Young pulls off his clothes off and sees that Sung-woon is giving him the stare.

“Is.. something wrong?” Jin-Young asks politely.

Sung-woon runs his eyes up and down Jin-Young’s slender body before going back to make eye contact with him.

“You sure take care of your body, huh?” Sung-Woon blurts out while he opens his locker next to Jin-Young’s. “Do you have any plan today? Let’s go on a date.”

Jin-Young suddenly chokes on his saliva as he was surprised to hear the invitation from the other male, as he keeps coughing until he calmed down a bit.

“A-a date?” Snaps Jin-Young. “W-what do you mean by that?”

“A date of course.” Shrugs Sung-Woon as he starts changing into his casual clothing. “It’s not like you’re dating someone or you’re already married, right?”

Jin-Young now looks down to see his hands. He didn’t put the ring on, although he bought it already and now he’s asking himself if he should act like an engaged man or someone with no love interest.

As Sung-woon finished wearing his casual clothes, he looks at Jin-Young who is not responding to his question. He puts on his jacket before grabbing Jin-Young’s hand and smiles softly at him.

“Let’s go. We’ll have meat and just drink for the night.”

 

***

 

Under the darken sky, Min-Hyun walks out of a mini market with his left hand a plastic full of snacks. Most of them are Jin-Young’s favorite snack and he even surprised himself that he still remember what Jin-Young’s preferences are.

With a bottle of yoghurt on his right hand, Min-Hyun starts walking towards the city as he walks through the busy night life. He enjoys the bottle of yoghurt as he passes some familiar buildings and the crowd around him. He really envies those people who are holding each other’s hands. 

As Min-Hyun keeps walking through the crowds towards his place, he stops at the familiar Hotel that he always passed when he’s about to go home. He looks up at the sign of the hotel and realized that this is where Jin-Young’s new work place is. 

He takes his phone out, with a plan to contact Jin-Young but realized that he hasn’t save his number yet. He goes through his contact list to see if he saved it.

“Did you see it? That Sung-Woon and the new guy walking out together and guest what. They were holding hands!”

Min-Hyun’s head perks up as he hears the voice of a female walking out from the gate of the Hotel.

“Oh my god seriously? When?” responds the other female.

“Few Hours ago. didn’t know he’s also interested in male. And on top of that, he’s taking the poor innocent new guy with him.” 

“Seriously?” the other female now chuckles hearing the news she just found out. “I heard he slept with all of the female staffs. Does that mean it includes both of us?”

The walking females now laughing at the other female’s words, but that only makes Min-Hyun worries more. He hopes Jin-Young is not the male they talked about.

Min-Hyun hurriedly walks toward the apartment, praying and hoping that Jin-Young is already at home as he’s usually already back at the apartment.

Soon as he arrives at the building, he goes into the elevator and quickly presses the floor button and quietly letting anxiety take over him.

As Min-Hyun arrives on the designated floor, he walks along the hallway hurriedly, hoping that Jin-Young is already at home. He stops on one of the many doors and immediately presses the room lock code. As the door unlocked, he opens the door and sees that Jin-young’s shoes are already there. But beside the shoes, a pair of unknown shoes owner are lying beside it, which makes Min-Hyun confused even more.

Min-Hyun walks into the living room to see no traces of Jin-Young is there. He goes over the bathroom and finds nothing there. He immediately walks toward Jin-Young’s room to see the door is closed shut. he didn’t even knock and opens the door, and horrified to see what’s in front of him.

Jin-Young is sleeping on the bed with a red cheeks while a male sits on the edge of the bed while looking down at the sleeping Jin-Young, caressing Jin-Young’s head and sweeps off the hair that covers his face, until he sees Min-Hyun opens the door with a shocked face.

“Ah you must be Jin-Young’s roommate. I’m Sung-Woon, a colleague of Jin-Young.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE XD
> 
> thank you so much for waiting for this chapter.  
> i decided to put in a new character in the fic and probably there will be more new characters coming throughout the journey of this fic.
> 
> how do you think of the new chapter? please leave kudos and of course, comments please! i'll live waiting for your comments
> 
> (BTW I REMEMBERED I HAVE MY RANTING TWITTER ACCOUNT AND IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE I USE IT SO PLEASE TALK TO ME AT @moaninggg. SEE U THERE!!)


	6. Chapter 6

It’s almost dark outside, but inside the luxurious restaurant, the dim light colors the room, with the slow ballad piano turning the room into a romantic vibe, added with the guests’ chatter filling the room.

Jin-Young walks in with his stone face on. Working with a suit on does make him a little bit expensive looking. Jin-Young greets his co-workers who just came for their shift and he quickly fills in to them. 

One of the female, a brown ponytail haired female keeps staring at Jin-Young with lots of passion on her eyes. Even though Jin-Young didn’t take her seriously, the female did.

Soon after the small briefing was done, Jin-Young bids them farewell. As he’s about to enter the back door, the ponytail female quickly follows him. This time, Jin-Young notices the female’s action.

“Are you taking your break, Jinah-ssi?” Asks Jin-Young quietly.

“Mhm.” The female colleague, Jinah, nods as they walk side to side. “Are you going home, oppa?”

“O-oppa??” Snaps Jin-Young surprised, until he felt an arm suddenly wraps around his arm and he realizes that the female is already hugging his arm tight.

“Yes! That’s what I call everyone here” chuckles Jinah as he looks up at the flustered male, adoring the male while the urge of pinching that squishy cheek is rising. “Say, I got a question.”

As both steps into the service lift, Jinah lets go of Jin-Young’s arm and he looks down at the female standing opposite side of him.

“What.. were you doing with Sung-woon oppa yesterday?” Asks Jinah.

“Hm?” Jin-Young gives him a questioning look while pressing the lift button, giving motion for Jinah to press the floor button. “We just had dinner and a couple of drinks last night.”

Jinah listens closely to Jin-Young while she presses the floor button she’s going to. 

“I remembered him bringing me home last night.” Continues Jin-Young. “He put me to sleep in my room, and I didn’t remember the rest. He probably went home after that.”

“Really?” Jinah’s eyes widens a bit and quickly turns back to normal, sliding her phone out of her pocket. “I’m going to tell you something, but don’t tell anyone okay?”

Jin-young now has his ear full of her, ready to listen what she has in her pocket, until the lift’s door opens and a male walks into the lift, surprisingly it’s Sung-Woon who walks into the lift.

“Oh Sung-woon ssi, annyeonghaseyo” Greets Jin-Young and Jinah follows him after. He knows Jinah is giving him the look, telling him that their timing is really bad but she really wants to tell him something. 

Jinah pats Jin-Young on his ass cheek, giving him a wink before stepping out of the lift. Jin-Young look at the lift monitor and realizes that she pressed the button for the current floor. 

As Jinah walks out of the lift, leaving both males alone inside the elevator. Sung-Woon steps closer to Jin-Young and wraps an arm around Jin-Young’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know we have the same shift again today.” Smirks Sung-woon as he pulls Jin-Young closer, caressing the other male’s arm seductively.

Jin-Young who felt a little uncomfortable from the arm that’s around him holding him too tight. “Ah, I wanted to thank you for yesterday.” He pushes off from Sung-Woon’s tight hold, facing him and give a bow to him. “I am not a great drinker, Sorry to burden you last night.”

Seung-Woon gives him the daddy smile to the male beside him as the lift stops and guides him to walk out together. “It’s fine. Though your room-mate was really protective. You never told me about your friend there.”

Jin-Young stops for a while, blinking in confusion. “Min-Hyun? Did he do something horrible to you? Oh my god I’m so sorry, Sung-Woon ssi..”

“It’s alright! Don’t take it seriously Jin-Youngie.” Sung-Woon lets out a reassuring chuckle as they walks into the empty male locker room. 

“Besides..” Sung-Woon turns around to face Jin-Young who was following him behind and gently pushes him towards a walls of locker, banging his both hands beside Jin-Young’s head. “I wanted to see how you sleep.” Chuckles Sung-Woon darkly, as he slides a knee between the brown haired legs, thrusting his knees towards his groin area, locking Jin-Young even further. “Can I see more of it tonight, Jin-Youngie?”

Jin-Young who was locked by the other male suddenly feels his cheeks heats as blush appears on his cheek, being locked like this kinda turns him on as he stares up at Sung-Woon’s deadly seductive glance, until he hears footsteps getting closer and louder, and quickly pushes the other male off, giving himself more space.

“W-what are you talking about?” Snaps Jin-Young spontaneously, as he turns around towards his locker, taking out the key inside his pocket and quickly opens the door to his locker. “Can you please stop, Sung-Woon ssi? There are people here..”

Sung-woon finds Jin-Young’s reaction is really addictive. Though he really craves for more of those unexplored side of Jin-Young, he decided to back down. 

“Alright-alright.” Chuckles Sung-Woon. “I won’t do it anymore.” He pats Jin-Young’s ass and teasingly slides a finger into the between of his asscheeks upward, which makes Jin-Young yelps, before walking towards his locker room with his satisfied smirk.

 

***

 

After Jin-Young fully change his clothes he couldn’t find Sung-Woon since he suddenly went out first while he’s still changing. He thinks that the man probably will still be outside or somewhere not too far, but in reality Jin-Young couldn’t find anything that smells Sung-Woon.

He was a bit relieved that he could go back straight home, until he found a couple of girls he recognized standing outside the gate whispering and giggling over something, probably some men that they will never able to date with. 

Jin-Young seems interested and have the urge to see who they are giggling about, to see a male in his casual clothing standing against the tree while holding his phone and eyes focused on it, until he puts the phone down and they made eye contact. The male forms a smile and waves his hand while calling his name, clearly calling towards Jin-Young.

“Jin-Young ah!” Shouts Min-Hyun while waving his right hand.

Jin-Young pauses for a while, blinking in confusion as he feel the girls who were talking about Min-Hyun is now probably badmouthing him. He shrugs it off and walks toward the male standing under the tree with his poker face on.

“What are you doing here?” Starts Jin-Young sarcastically.

“Picking you up.” Replies Min-Hyun. “I was in the area, and thought that you should be done with your shift around this hour. And I’m glad my intuition was right.”

Jin-Young only gives a nod before walking off first. He looks down on the ground to see if the other male is following him by the shadow and returns his gaze back after he confirmed it.

Min-Hyun steps a bit faster, making him walk beside Jin-Young. He puts his hands on his back while humming something, clearly enjoying his afternoon walk with him as he thinks of ways to start a conversation.

“So I got the job.” Starts Min-Hyun. “And was told to start next week.”

“Is that so?” Replies Jin-Young shortly with an uninterested tone. “Good for you then. You can start helping me pay the rent next month.”

Min-Hyun only gives his fatherly chuckle, nodding in agreement as they silently walk side to side. 

On the side road, the two males fills the road with nothing but silence. One is enjoying his walk and the other one somehow feels uncomfortable. Min-Hyun notices how restless feeling Jin-Young is, but he doesn’t want to do anything that seems forcing to the other male.

They passes some familiar store, and Jin-Young remembers that they’ll pass the ring store they went to few days ago. he immediately looks down at his hand, holding his ring finger and caressing the spot where the ring should be there.

Min-Hyun sees what makes Jin-Young busy and realizes something. He stops to rummage inside his bag which makes Jin-Young also stop and can’t help but getting curious of what he’s about to do.

“Here you go.” 

Min-Hyun pulls out a blue ring box out of his bag and hands it over to Jin-Young.

“If we’re going to get married, we need to let people know you’re engaged.” Starts Min-Hyun as he opens the blue box, revealing the shining crystal ring towards him. He pulls the ring out, putting the box back into his bag before holding Jin-Young’s hand and slides the ring onto Jin-Young’s finger. 

As Min-Hyun was putting the ring on, Jin-Young could feel his heart kinda stings a bit. he was confused if it’s the feeling that he felt 12 years ago or his fragile heart is being cheap, letting a single touch moved his heart like that.

“It’s a perfect fit.” Smiles Min-Hyun warmly, caressing Jin-Young’s finger with his thumb. 

“Of course, we bought it together. Did you forget it already?” Spats Jin-Young.

“I would never forget the memories we made together, as a lover, boyfriends, husband and wife now?” chuckles Min-Hyun playfully towards the now flustered Jin-Young. “Let’s go home now. We can order take-outs while we’re on our way.”

Min-Hyun continues his walk but Jin-Young was still frozen staring down at the ring on his finger. He keeps asking himself if he felt a spark in his heart, but nothing makes sense. 

Finally Jin-Young realizes that Min-Hyun is already walking away, he quickly speed walks towards the black haired male, grabbing his hand and prevents him from walking further away. 

Min-Hyun was startled when somebody grabs his hand and he immediately turns to see who’s the person stopping to feel that his lips was captured by another pair of lips. He was surprised that a brown haired male suddenly pressed his lips against his, making his eyes widen.

Jin-Young pulls back after he was done with the kiss. He looks up at Min-Hyun who was still startled from his sudden kiss with his poker face on. 

“As I expected..” Mumbles Jin-Young as he take a step back before folding his arms on his chest. “I have never loved you.”

“J-Jin young ah.. what was that?” Wonders Min-Hyun curiously.

“Oh no.. I just need to check on something.” Replies Jin-Young. “I have been having this weird feelings, but I got my answer.”

Hearin Jin-Young’s answer, Min-Hyun snaps and finally laughs it off. He wraps both arms around Jin-Young’s waist and pulls him closer to him. “Were you checking yourself if you have feelings for me or not?”

Jin-Young yelps as Min-Hyun does that and he quickly has his palms on Min-Hyun’s chest as he tries to pushes him off. “I was and now you annoyed me.” Snaps Jin-Young. “We’re in public, people are watching.”

“So what?” Replies Min-Hyun calmly as he moves his head closer. “Isn’t this what you want? Letting people know that we’re engaged?” 

“But not like this..” Min-Hyun’s face is getting closer to Jin-Young’s, he could smell the minty breath coming from Min-Hyun’s mouth. “And aren’t you getting to close?”

“Yeah! Aren’t you getting too close, Hwang Min-Hyun??”

Jin-Young and Min-Hyun now have their eyes wide open as they heard a voice that wasn’t coming from any of their mouth. They turn to see where the voice is coming from and freezes as they see Daehwi is standing in front of them.

“Care to explain?”

 

***

 

After getting caught by Daehwi, Jin-Young and Min-Hyun finally took him to a café near their place and finally explain a bit about them. 

Jin-Young did tell Min-Hyun to not let anyone tell about their contracted marriage. When they were judged by Daehwi, Min-Hyun told everything he was told by Jin-Young to tell their fake marriage story and how they met few years ago and decided to get married, knowing that Daehwi is somehow still pissed of Min-Hyun for leaving Jin-Young alone when he was at High school.

But on top of that, Daehwi is also pissed at Jin-Young that he didn’t tell him that he’s going to marry a man, and it was Min-Hyun himself. Jin-Young finally give an explanation to him that he’s not going to approve his marriage, and Daehwi did agree to that statement.

The conference ended up with Min-Hyun treating Daehwi a drink and it was a bit funny that Daehwi starts to become really nice to Min-Hyun after he decided to pay for the drink. Perhaps he doesn’t want to see Jin-Young worried that he’ll disagree of their marriage, since they still had to go to their parents to explain about their marriage plan.

Daehwi decided to say good bye and part ways from the café, leaving Min-Hyun and Jin-Young sighing in relieve from the problem they just faced. They’ll probably meet this kind of occurrence again in the near future, especially when they introduced themselves to their parents.

After the dramatic afternoon, they finally got back home, only to have another argument.

“You didn’t have to be mean to Sung-Woon last night! Why did you do that?” Snaps Jin-Young angrily as he enters their place first.

“He was the one touching you and caressing you last night. Why would you let him do that?!” Replies Min-Hyun with a bit higher tone while tailing Jin-Young from behind and shuts the door close. “That’s why I had to kick him off our place.”

“He’s my fucking senior and you’re just going to ruin my career!” Continues Jin-Young.

“And you’re my fiancée and I can’t let him fuck you! What, do you want him to sleep with you then? He’s only interested in fucking you and he’ll toss you away after he got what he wanted!” 

“Who are you to judge him? you work with him? you know him better than I do?” Jin-Young is now getting furious and ready to kill him if he could. “If you know everything, do you even know what you happened after you left?”

Min-Hyun was about ready to reply back, but after hearing that question, his mouth stopped open and slowly closes as he’s unable to react to that.

“Yeah I know nothing about you..” Replies Min-Hyun.

“Then stop getting into somebody else’s life! Don’t make me a jobless bum like you!”

Min-Hyun’s heart suddenly sank as he heard those words. His eyes are ready to let those tears out but he clearly hold it. he smiles weakly before looking away, escaping eye-contact.

“I’m sorry.. yeah this is such a stupid conversation to begin with.” Starts Min-Hyun weakly. “I couldn’t help but thinking that I could be the one to protect you this time.. but I guess I’m not even worth for you, when my feelings for you was never waver.”

Jin-Young now feels like he’s the mean one, letting it all out on Min-Hyun when he has done nothing wrong. He felt really bad and he just want to run away, but his legs are not going to move anywhere.

Min-Hyun turns to see Jin-Young face changes to someone who is probably regrets of what he just did. But his heart cannot hold it too much as he passes the frozen Jin-Young and walks into his room.

In the middle of the silent room, Jin-Young stands blankly, thinking of what he just done. Min-Hyun wouldn’t do those things again, teasing him and touching him, he suddenly crave of the man’s embrace. He wants to be hugged like earlier again.

Jin-Young looks down, clenching his fist as he could feel tears forming on the edge of his eyes and finally a drop of tear falls down to the floor, followed by some tears that couldn’t stop forming from his eyes and suddenly sobbing, while regretting on what he just did.

“What have you done, Bae Jin-Young?”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!! X3
> 
> thank you for waiting for this chapter. i'm so confused of what i should do with Sungwoon and Jin-Young lmao i cant guyssssss but i mean one should be the bad guy, right?
> 
> anyway please leave a comment on the comment section and kudos please!! can't wait to see what you guys are going to comment about this fic. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things gets more mature here, so warning for smut at the end of the story.

Jin-Young wakes up in the morning to feel something weighing his heart. He couldn’t easily walk out the door anymore, as the event that happened last night still lingers inside his head. The brown haired male keeps staring at the door as he doubts himself whether he should send a fake sick report or just cut it out and face his nightmare. 

Eventually the door to Jin-Young’s door is opened, letting the owner of the room walks out to see no one is there. He sighs and decided to make himself something for breakfast.

As he finished plating his breakfast, the door to the other room suddenly opens slowly, revealing Min-Hyun who is already suited up for his job. It must be his first day, thought Jin-Young who’s suddenly feel nervous for there in the kitchen, eye to eye to the other male. Too afraid to say hi nor breaking eye contact, Min-Hyun shortly greets him and Jin-Young only replies with a nod, watching Min-Hyun clearly avoiding any other kind of contact with him.

Min-Hyun puts on his shoes quietly and his eyes suddenly run into Jin-Young who only stares down at his food with his frowny face, not touching it as it feels like he’s waiting for him to leave. Soon after he successfully puts his on shoes, he looks back at the other male eyeing him silently, clearly trying not to get caught.

As Min-Hyun leaves without saying anything, Jin-Young realize how big of an impact he just made from saying those harsh words. He ended up staring down at the food in front of him and mourning how he hates himself for being like that.

 

***

 

After few hours inside the Hotel, Jin-Young finally could catch a break. He goes into the staff canteen and grabs himself his rewarded meal for working too hard early in the morning.

Jin-Young finds a table that is not too crowded, since he likes to enjoy his meal in silence. As he starts eating down his lunch, a person suddenly places down a tray of foods in front of him before sitting down in front of Jin-young, revealing the female from yesterday.

Jinah greets quietly before Jin-Young replies her greeting. He stares her food portion which is much more than his portion, and there he went silent, thinking if he’s eating not as much these days.

“Oppa, you’re always eating alone.” Starts Jinah. “You’re not eating with him?”

“Him? who?” Jin-Young questions her back, staring blankly at her as he’s trying to figure out the man she’s talking about.

“Sungwoon-ssi.” Answers Jinah shortly. “You’re always with him these days, huh?”

Jin-Young notices for a while that they do hang out while working a lot. Maybe it’s because Sungwoon has been taking care of him while he’s new here.

“Well, I’m just telling you to be careful.” Jinah mumbles as she takes a bite of her food.

“Why? He’s been very nice lately. Although he teases me a couple of times, but I never take him seriously.” Replies Jin-Young as he takes a bite of his food.

“Exactly!” Snaps Jinah while still has food inside of her mouth. She swallows it, takes a drink before continuing her talk. “He does that to EVERYONE here. He probably will try a little bit harder to get into your pants now.”

“A-are.. you sure, Jinah-ssi? He doesn’t look like that kind of person. Of all people, why me though?” Asks Jin-Young as he suddenly lose his appetite.

Jinah notices some shift in emotion from Jin-Young and suddenly feels bad. “I-it’s not like I’m trying to separate you.” Now Jinah feels like the bad person here as she tries to find a way to calm him down. “I.. just don’t want you to regret it in the end.”

Jin-Young looks up at the female who sits in front of her and gives her a smile. “It’s alright. I can take care of myself. Thank you for worrying me, Jinah-ssi.”

Jinah looks up at the smiling Jin-Young and the soothing voice that comes out of his mouth calms her down a bit. She lets out a nervous chuckle before continuing her food.

“Oh also, lately he’s been visiting our department. Someone told me he got caught looking at our schedule board. Does that ring a bell to you, Oppa?”

Jin-Young finishes his eating but those thing has never went to his head. He shrugs it off before finishing his lunch. “Not really. Perhaps he was with the manager. He’s quite close with him, right?”

Jinah only reply with a nod before cleaning up her tray, and spots the person they’ve been talking about suddenly appear. “You’re prince is here. I’m gonna go smoke. See ya later.” 

Jin-Young stares at Jinah who’s slowly standing up with the tray on her hands and walks away from his table. Not long after she’s gone, Sungwoon takes a sit beside Jin-Young and throws an arm around his shoulder.

“Jin-youngieee! Knew you’d be here. How’s your lunch?” Asks Sungwoon cheerfully as Jin-Young notices that people suddenly starts talking about him. Jin-young moves his hand away before starts cleaning up his lunch.

“Sungwoon-ssi.” Starts Jin-Young seriously. “Do we have the same shift again today?”

Sungwoon seeing that Jin-Young is pushing the hand away kinda makes him irritated that somebody dares doing that to him. “I think we are! Should we hang out again tonight?”

Jin-Young immediately stands up, all the people around the canteen stops talking and eyes are averting away from him, probably afraid that they might got trouble for eyeing him and Sungwoon.

Jin-Young looks down to Sungwoon who is still sitting down and gives him his sweetest snarky smile before accepting his offer.

“I’ll see you after work.” 

 

***

 

After that awkward encounter, Min-Hyun was all silent while on his way to work. He tries to find how to fix this mess up, but ended up forcing Jin-Young to probably do what he doesn’t want to do, and the last thing he want is making Jin-Young regrets this marriage, fake marriage at least that’s what he thinks.

As the time passes by, Min-Hyun finally zonked out in front of his computer. He rests his head on his desk, having his head too much problems at the same time. He’s been telling himself to not let personal life interrupt his working time, but ended up lost focus along the way.

Min-Hyun’s back finally rests on the chair, as he looks up at the ceiling of how to clearly fix this situation. Some of the staffs around the room is kind of amazed that they probably think that Min-Hyun is looking for idea for his article, but in reality his head is not synchronized with his work.

“Sunbae, here’s the data that you wanted yesterday.”

A voice of a sweet male rings beside his ear. He turns to see a young male standing beside him as he places down some papers on his desk. The young male shines as he smiles down to Min-Hyun, making his heart once again in ease.

“Jihoonie, thank you.” Min-Hyun thanks to Jihoon but Jihoon didn’t flinch or move away even a bit, he keeps staring at Min-Hyun who returns back to his computer.

Min-Hyun looks at the clock at the wall behind him and surprised as Jihoon still stand behind him with a smile on.

“Aah.. Jihoonie, do you need anything?” Asks Min-Hyun.

“No actually, I was just fascinated by you for a moment.” Answers Jihoon as he returns to his desk, but quickly turns back to Min-Hyun again. “Ah, I wanted to invite you for a lunch actually. A bit welcoming gift from me, you can say.”

Min-Hyun’s eyebrows raises as he was tempted to take the offer from the other male. He takes all the necessary item to bring with like his phone, wallet and id card before standing up from his chair.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

Jihoon gives his brightest smile, nodding to his approval. 

“Shall we go now?”

 

***

 

After exiting the elevator, Min-Hyun and Jihoon walk side to side while talking about the new thing that Min-Hyun probably just found out about the work environment he’s living in. 

Jihoon just told him how his boss would act if someone were told to do something for him and didn’t follow what he just asked, and he’ll going to start babbling how stupid that person is for not able to do the small work properly and start telling them how he was raised to be a good person to work with. Though Min-Hyun did find little thing that resemble his boss.

Jihoon suddenly stop talking as he passes some of his probably close colleague and tells Min-Hyun to wait for a second. Min-Hyun only nods, and bows to Jihoon’s friends and he sees the surprised face that Jihoon’s friends made. They seem to be fascinated at Min-Hyun’s presence and starts asking who the person he’s taking with.

After that Min-Hyun couldn’t hear anymore as Jihoon starts whispering to them and they started giggling for no reason. What could he do at this time when it’s not his position to interrupt their chit-chatter. 

Jihoon finally returns and quickly wraps an arm around Min-Hyun’s idle arm, making the taller male flinch in surprise as he does that.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Let’s go!”

Min-Hyun finds it weird that suddenly Jihoon talks cutely like that, he looks back to Jihoon’s friends and that’s where he realized why the other male begins to act clingy like that. 

Jihoon holds Min-Hyun tightly, but suddenly the arm that he’s been holding it around pulls away and slightly feels disappointed about it. But suddenly an arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer against the taller male, realizing that he didn’t lose Min-Hyun’s hand, it just moved. 

Jihoon looks back to his colleagues and the reaction is to his favor. They were being the jealous girls that acts like those married woman who saw better male than their husband and thinking of cheating on their husband.

Soon as they got out of their sight, Jihoon finally sighs and tries to pull out Min-Hyun’s locking arm around him, but he’s holding him too tight.

“Uh.. Sunbae, you can let go now.”

Min-Hyun stops to look down at Jihoon, giving him a questioning look.

“Why? Are your friends gone?”

“Mhm. That’s a great play actually. Thanks sunbae.”

Jihoon finally try forcing out by moving to the different direction, but Min-Hyun’s arm didn’t let him go. He looks up and now his turn to give a questioning look.

“Can we… stay like this for a while?” Starts Min-Hyun. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.. I just want to know how it feels to hold someone.”

Jihoon could only chuckle at Min-Hyun’s petty excuse, as he pushes the other male’s hand away.

“You’re getting my hopes high. Don’t get me the wrong idea, sunbae.” Jihoon speaks up as he wraps his hand around Min-Hyun’s “Relation is so not my style.”

Min-hyun was a bit disappointed when Jihoon did that, but then he did question his sanity. He’s acting like a hungry wolf who hasn’t been receiving a lot of love and now he found someone who could throw his love tantrum to someone. 

‘am I okay? Did I do the wrong thing again?’ that’s what he’s been repeating to himself about. He wants to do this kind of thing with Jin-Young, but it seems impossible at this point. 

Min-Hyun keeps checking Jihoon out and every time he steals a glance at him, Jihoon would be giving him that pure innocent smile that captivates his heart away, he ended up throwing his face to the other side and asking himself, why would he act like a high-schooler who has a crush on the senior.

“Is there anything wrong, sunbae?” Asks Jihoon innocently.

Min-Hyun kept quite as he opens the door to a restaurant that they’re heading to, letting Jihoon in first.

Jihoon stands in front of Min-Hyun while staring up at him before he walks in and finds a table for them, which makes Min-Hyun puzzed, but ended up ignoring it and follows right behind Jihoon.

After that, nothing special really happened at their lunch. They did talk a bit about themselves and both party found out new things about them.

Jihoon finds out about that Min-Hyun is engaged and feels disappointed about it. But what’s weird is that he doesn’t really distance himself to other people. Usually people who are engaged won’t eat together with just random person, but that just makes Jihoon think how easy going Min-Hyun is.

Min-Hyun asked when was Jihoon’s last time dating, but he stayed quiet. he did apologize for the question but Jihoon is the one feeling bad for not being able to properly answer a simple question, yet probably felt too heavy for answering that question.

What Min-Hyun find it interesting about Jihoon is how cheerful the man is. He keeps teasing how cute Jihoon is when he laughs, and it’s addicting, which reminds him of someone. Suddenly in front of him is not Park Jihoon who’s laughing and smiling, but it was the high-school Bae Jin-Young who’s laughing and smiling in front of him. 

“Your smile is really beautiful.”

Hearing the praise from the other male, Jihoon suddenly felt his cheeks redden and out of the blue, the face of the male in front of him gets closer. He felt surprised as suddenly his vacant lips was visited by Min-Hyun’s moist lips.

It startled Jihoon for a while when Min-Hyun kissed him after that praise. He was not ready, yet his heart is beating so hard and he has never felt any spark like this before. 

‘ah.. it’s been a while.’ Mumbles Jihoon inside.

Without much thinking, Jihoon lets his eyes close as he becomes one with the kiss. His palms are getting sweaty and quickly fists it, while every time Min-Hyun deepens the kiss, he could feel something rushes into his spine.

After the long passionate kiss, Min-Hyun pulls away from the kiss. He returns back to his sense to see that it wasn’t Bae Jin-Young who’s in front of him. Instead, his colleague was already dazed from the kiss with that blush and the half lidded eyes. His eyes widen at what he just done and quickly apologize to Jihoon for the unexpected event happened.

“Jihoonie, I’m really sorry.. I didn’t mean to do that to surprise you-“

“It’s alright.” Jihoon stops him as his eyes start running left and right, wanting to stare at the other male but ended up embarrassed for doing so. “you’re a great kisser, Min-Hyun sunbae.”

Jihoon stands up with his belongings on his hand and leaves Min-Hyun sitting in the table to pay for their food. Min-Hyun suddenly follows behind Jihoon again, telling him that he’ll pay for the lunch.

“Don’t.” Snaps Jihoon. “Let me pay for the lunch. Just think of it as a thank you for the kiss.”

As Jihoon finished paying, he walks out the restaurant with Min-Hyun following him. The taller male was still in daze from the kiss and how messed up he is for doing that. He kept telling himself that he shouldn’t do that kind of stuff, since he’s going to get married.

‘married huh..?’

The word marriage keeps lingering in his head. It’s not going to be a real marriage, as none of them possess the love department. Why should he be at fault for kissing Jihoon, when Jin-Young doesn’t even like him anymore in the first place. Why should he feel bad, when Jihoon is probably messing around with his co-workers. 

“Do I genuinely still love him?”

 

***

 

Jin-Young and Sungwoon walks out the work place together as usual, people keep talking about them how they’re going to sleep together tonight and starts making bet etc. Jin-Young knew that tonight no matter how he’ll do it, he’s going to tell Sungwoon that he already has a fiancé and he should stop doing what he’s trying to do.

Sungwoon eventually invited Jin-Young for a drink, though it’s not entirely a bad idea for talking about those kind of thing and such. They went to an unfamiliar place which the ambience of the place is kind of dark and mysterious. 

Sungwoon sits the other male on the wooden chair and sits right next to Jin-Young. Jin-Young only looks at him ordering the drink and light snack. He was for sure nervous that time and trying to figure it out what to say to him.

In the midst of their night snack, the only one talking is Sungwoon and Jin-Young only gives a nod and a short answer as he enjoy the drink and tries not to get too tipsy, until he could feel a hand wrapped across his shoulder. The hand firmly holds Jin-Young right shoulder and caressing it as he’s trying to give a clue that he wants him for the night.

Jin-young brushes his hand off and turns his seat a bit so he could face Sungwoon who’s probably going to reach tipsy level in just a moment. 

“Sungwoon-ssi, tell me something.”

“mm?” Sungwoon turns to see Jin-Young as he places down his drink. 

“What are you doing?” Asks Jin-young shortly.

Sungwoon pauses for a while before letting out a laugh. He turns his body to Jin-Young’s direction, placing his left hand on the table and rests his side against the table.

“Trying to get closer to you of course. Is it a sin to do that?”

“I don’t.. really like it.” Replies Jin-Young unconfidently.

“But I like it.”

They pauses for a moment as Jin-Young tries to absorb what comes out of Sungwoon’s mouth.

“I like you, Jin-Youngi. You’re cute and adorable. And you’re still single so there’s a room for one-“

“I’m engaged.”

Sungwoon suddenly stops saying anything as he hears something new coming out of the other male’s mouth.

“Oh are you?” Asks Sungwoon teasingly. “Then who’s the bride? Or you’re playing the bride?”

The teasing sound coming out from Sungwoon irritates Jin-Young as he takes out his hand with a golden ring attached around his finger.

Sungwoon finds it interesting as he grabs Jin-Young’s hand that has a ring attached on the finger and pulls it closer to take a better look.

“Wow you’re not joking at all. it’s a real ring.” Replies Sungwoon with a fascinated tone. “Who are borrowing it from again?”

Jin-Young started to get annoyed as he pulls his hand quickly and lets out a groan.

“I’m like talking to a wall here. I’m going home. Thank you for the drink and have a great weekend.”

As Jin-Young was about to leave, Sungwoon grabs his arm and holds it very tightly, but Jin-Young easily slips away and quickly walks out of the place.

Not long after Jin-Young got out of the place, a man grabs his arms and stops him from running away. He turns around to see Sungwoon getting a bit pissed from the situation he’s at.

“What are you doing? Can’t you take the clue that I’m not interested in you, Sungwoon-ssi?”

Sungwoon didn’t respond to his babbling, instead he pushes him towards a wall, making the smaller male grunt in surprise and pain from being forced to hit the wall. He locks Jin-Young between his hands that stands on the wall and looks down at him with a glare.

“You know what they say, you’re not someone’s belonging even though you’re already engaged.” Starts Sungwoon. “One night won’t probably hurt, Jin-youngie, how about we end the night and crash at my-“

Jin-Young closes his eyes shut as suddenly a punching sound comes and those hands that were locking him are gone. He opens his eyes to see Sungwoon already on the ground grunting in pain, and didn’t think that anyone he know would come and save him.

“H-hwang Min-Hyun?”

As Jin-Young looks up at his life-saver, he notices that the build is different than Min-Hyun’s. the man he hopes could save him is not there, but instead it was a figure that he knows quite well.

The male who saved him grabs Jin-Young by his hand and pulls him quickly to somewhere saver. But it’s still a puzzle to him how he was saved by him, nonetheless by this guy.

“P-park woojin?” 

 

***

 

“Sorry to disappoint you. Were you hoping to be saved by your fiancé?”

Jin-Young thought that he was about to be raped by his colleague, but instead he’s now inside a car with Park Woojin, his best friend’s lover. He was still amazed at how he could be there.

“N-not really..”

He was hoping to be saved by Min-Hyun? It was pretty petty for him to think of that. He’s not living in those soap drama where the good guy saves him every time he’s in danger.

“Why are you there again, Park Woojin?” Asks Jin-Young curiously.  
“I was in the same place as you.” Starts Woojin. “I was there few minutes before you came with your friend. Though he was not being so friendly at all so I decided to step in after both of you ran off.”

Jin-Young could only hum from hearing the theory behind it all as he makes himself comfortable in Woojin’s car.

“I heard everything from Daehwi. Congratulation, Jin-Young ah.”

Jin-Young could only chuckle hearing the praise from Woojin and he answers shortly with a nod.

“it must be fate, meeting him again.”

“Not really..” Starts Jin-young as the car arrives in an unfamiliar apartment area, which is not where Woojin used to stay.

“Where are you taking me, Woojin-Hyung?”

“Ah, I just moved to another apartment. Sorry I should have told you earlier.” Answers Woojin shortly.

They exited the car and went straight into the luxurious apartment. It is an apartment that Jin-Young couldn’t even buy with his own money. He was amazed at how amazing this person is.

“Daehwi Should be lucky to have you, Hyung.”

“Yeah well, we got into a fight recently because I moved to another apartment. You’ll love the morning view from the balcony. Perfect for couple on honeymoon.”

Jin-Young didn’t respond to that as he’s not going to be in any honeymoon sooner or later. They step in the elevator and sees Woojin pressing the 9th floor button.

“by the way, thank you for letting me stay for tonight.” Starts Jin-Young. 

“It’s not safe for you to stay alone tonight, even after the event happened tonight. Stay as long as you like here, Jin-Young ah.”

What Jin-Young likes about Woojin is his kindness. He might look scary at times, but he is the kindest human being he could ever find at this point. He’s glad that he has someone that he can rely on at times.

As the elevator stops at the designated floor, Woojin exited first and Jin-Young follows right behind him, until they stop at a door.

“Room 910.” Starts Woojin. “I’ll give you the pass code later, alright? Make yourself at home.”

Jin-Young keeps checking on Woojin from behind and adoring how charismatic he is, just standing there while unlocking the door. If he were not Daehwi’s he’d propose to him.

Both male enters the room and Jin-Young was acting like a wonderstuck child, walking into his new spacious home. he looks around the room, exploring every inch of the room, trying to familiarize himself with the place.

Woojing takes off his coat and walks toward the living room, lighting a candle with a specific romantic scent, trying to lift up the mood inside his apartment. 

“I hope you like scented candles, Daehwi gave these to me few months ago, but I have never tried it before.

After fully getting himself comfy, he goes to the living room, sitting on the sofa with the scented candles in front of him. The scent that flies right through his body makes his body calm as he lays back on the sofa. 

Woojin walks toward Jin-Young with a tray of two antique cup of tea and places it down on the table in front of him.

“A chamomile tea should be perfect to calm your body down. Have a sip.”

Jin-Young fixes his sit before taking the cup of tea into his hand and takes a sip of it. sitting beside him, Woojin also takes the cup of tea and follows right after Jin-Young.

“Thank you Hyung, it’s really nice to have you around.”

The scented candle and the tea stimulates something inside of Jin-Young. He begins to feel a bit hot as he could feel the heat on his cheeks. A hand travels to Jin-Young’s back, caressing his back as Jin-Young reacts to it by pulling his head back and hums quietly.

“Me too.” Answers Woojin shortly with a smirk printed on his face. “Why don’t you take a shower before going to bed?”

Jin-Young places the tea down as Jin-Young agrees to the suggestion. Woojin leads Jin-Young and tells him that everything he needs is already inside the bathroom.

Jin-Young thanks Woojin before entering the bathroom and closes the door. He tries to lock the door but it seems that the lock is broken, so he left it there and starts stripping his clothes off. 

Jin-Young turns on the shower to medium heat. He engulfs himself under the shower and just stand there while looking at the reflexion of himself from the shower tile. 

The bathroom door suddenly open but Jin-Young doesn’t care about it. he rubs himself with soap, but his mind was somewhere else as a clinking voice of the unbuckling belt was ringing in the room. He pulls his head up, facing the shower letting the drippling warm water hits his face as he hears foot steps getting closer towards his position. 

A figure suddenly stands behind Jin-Young, wrapping his arms around his waist as he closes the gap between them, hugging him from behind.

“Jin-Young ah, It’s been a while. I missed you a lot.”

Woojin starts moves his head and starts giving butterfly kisses on Jin-Young’s neck and down to his shoulder. 

Ah Jin-Young forget that they have this kind of relationship, despite knowing that Woojin is not his property.

Ever since Min-Hyun left him, Woojin and Daehwi were the one rooting for him and keep encouraging him to live on, even though he knew he was bullied hard for being gay. But between the lonely time, Woojin came to Jin-Young and somehow they started being friends to fulfill their sexual needs.

Despite the shower keeps running, the moans and the skin slapping that fills the room are the one reminding him of his time with Woojin. But the image of Min-Hyun suddenly keep appearing in his head.

Jin-Young turns around to face Woojin who’s already in his mode, lifting one of his leg up and starts thrusting into him again. The longer he keeps staring at Woojin’s face, it suddenly turns into Min-Hyun’s face.

‘ah, I must be hallucinating.’

Jin-Young tilts his head back as the ecstasy swims through his veins. He wanted to forget about Min-Hyun, but he’s always there in his head. He wants Min-Hyun to do this kind of thing to him. For the first time in history, he suddenly misses Min-Hyun. 

‘Min-Hyun ah, I want to see you. I miss you..’

 

***

 

The birds chirp through the sky, sun radiating through the room curtain. Two males are both sleeping under the blanker, with no clothes on. Woojin is hugging Jin-Young from behind. Jin-Young turns around in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, to see that it was not his fiancé in front of him.

Jin-Young sits up on the bed, examining the room and condition he’s on and finally realized something. After the heated sex in the shower, they moved to the bed and spent the night fulfilling their sexual need all night. He could even feel his back stings a bit and the burning feeling inside his lower area. 

Jin-Young throws his legs onto the floor. As he was ready to stand up, Woojin suddenly holds his hand, basically telling him not to go, but Jin-Young doesn’t even bother with it.

“Woojin Hyung.. i don’t want to miss the view you told me yesterday.”

Woojin suddenly pulls his hand and turns his body away from him.

As Jin-Young finally collect himself up, he grabs the white shirt lying on the floor that belongs to Woojin and puts it on. He slowly moves around to find his under garment before walking towards the balcony.

The brown haired male walks out of the room slowly towards the balcony. He opens the door to the balcony and steps out, as the view that he was told yesterday was no joke. It was a city view that has a lot of trees around him. The wind keeps blowing through his face, his hair dances around with the wind. Everything is perfect, until something catches him.

‘the view is perfect for honeymoon couple.’

Woojin’s word was right. it should be great if he could spend the view with someone. Ah he really hopes that he could see this with someone special.

“Bae Jin-Young..”

He heard somebody called him, but it was not Woojin’s voice, rather than a familiar voice of someone he knew. He was scared, yet wanting to know who called him outside the balcony. 

Jin-Young turns his head to the right slowly and surprised to see a figure of a male he knows. He was wearing jeans only with no upper clothes on. His raven hair whooshing with the wind and his priceless face was something that he sees a lot. 

Jin-Young opened his eyes widely as the man that keeps popping inside his head is there. Standing on the neighbor’s balcony, staring at him blankly. Why is he there? How? These questions keep appearing inside his head, without any answer.

“H-hwang Min-hyun.. what are you doing here?”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ALL!
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY LIKE IT'S BEEN A MONTH RIGHT??!
> 
> it took me a while to continue this fic, when i almost give up since my work suddenly got busier and at the end of the day i got tired and didnt have time to continue this fic. but thankfully i could finish the chapter before july. 
> 
> i'll try to keep up with the fic. there are few changes too for the plot actually! and this chapter tells everything about it. so i hope you enjoy this chapter. kudos and all the comments juseyo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SMUT WARNING AT THE SECOND HALF OF THE STORY!
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

It was one roller coaster night. The emotional ride that one felt was somehow ecstatic, yet scary. It’s not something people might find it easy to experience, but Min-Hyun did it.

One morning, the raven haired male finally returns back to the real world after what it seems to be a very long dream, but it surely was not really that long. Min-Hyun figures that he must be having sleeping bag under his eyes, as it feels too heavy to open his eyes. 

Min-Hyun stretches his toes and arms up, yawning quietly and as he puts down one of his hand. He realizes that his hand just land on something.. bubbly and warm? He looks towards the object that his hand is holding on, and his eyes suddenly opens wide and quickly throws his hand away to see that he’s laying down on a bed with someone. He tries to recall what happened last night and realized something.

‘ah.. I slept with Jihoon.’

 

***  
The night before

 

Outside the office window, it was all dark and just building with their lights on. No matter how dark the sky is, the clock won’t stop ticking, pointing out that it was an hour before midnight. 

‘shit, It’s late and I’m barely done with my work.’

Min-Hyun, thinking that he’s the only survivor in this building, finally gives up from continuing his sleepless night. Putting all his work into the usb drive probably the best thing for him to do. He keeps repeating himself that he’ll finish it back home, where it doesn’t sound like home at all. But that night, he doesn’t feel like going “home”.

“I’M FINALLY DONE!”

One person shouts inside the big office room, which really did a wake-up call to Min-Hyun. He looks over the source of the sound to see that it was the person he had lunch with. Yeah, the person that he kissed out of the blue.

“You’re still here?” Asks Min-Hyun as he pushes himself along with the chair he’s sitting on to take a clear look towards the younger junior of him.

“Sunbae! You’re still here too?” Asks Jihoon cheerfully as he stands up from his chair after he turns the computer off. The younger male stretches himself as he puts his jacket that has been hanging on the back of his chair on.

“Yeah.. sort of.” Answers Min-Hyun weakly as he stares at his computer silently, but finally ended up following what Jihoon did before. 

Both male finishes up tidying their table since tomorrow’s weekend and nobody wants to return on Monday and start their day with pile of papers sitting on the table waiting to be done. Min-Hyun walks towards the elevator with Jihoon behind him. They silently white until the elevator arrives to their floor.

*ding*

The sound of the elevator arriving. The door automatically opens by itself and Min-Hyun gestures Jihoon to step in first but the startled Jihoon pauses for a moment until he realize the gesture and walks in first.

After Min-Hyun follows behind Jihoon, the door closes and Min-Hyun presses the ground floor button. he blankly stares the door, taking a peak to his left to see jihoon is escaping his gaze from him. He couldn’t help but getting worried that it must be about this afternoon.

“Jihooni..”

“N-Ne sunbae??” 

Min-Hyun got startled at how fast Jihoon replied to him.

“N-nothing…”

“…”

The silent returns and now Min-Hyun is also throwing his gaze away from Jihoon. Then he realized something that escaping is not the best option to overcome this awkward situation. He releases a deep sigh before braving himself to start-

“Sunbae..?”

Min-Hyun was suddenly taken aback but tries to keep his composure calm.

“Hm?” Answers Min-Hyun shortly.

“Um… do you want to have dinner?”

“Aah thinking of it, I haven’t had dinner today.” Chuckles Min-Hyun nervously as he untie his tie, but Jihoon was seeing something really sexy at that moment as his eyes suddenly sparkles in awe for seeing that hot moment. He’s so addictive to Min-Hyun.

“Let’s have dinner together then.” Starts Min-Hyun as the elevator door opens and he exits along with Jihoon tailing him from the side. “I’ll pay for the dinner, since you paid my lunch earlier.”

“Aniyo, it’s alright. You don’t have to-“

“But I insist, and we’re eating meat tonight.”

 

***

 

Dinner was different. Min-Hyun has never met someone who would eat like he hasn’t been eating since forever. Jihoon ate dinner like he’s on his diet free day, and Min-Hyun is quiet entertained by how well he’s eating.

The woman that runs the store come towards them to offer if they would like to have soju, and Jihoon quickly agrees and Min-Hyun eyes went wide.

“You drink?”

“People keep asking me if I’m a fresh-grad, but I graduated like 6 years ago so I should around… 27 now.”

Min-Hyun was astonished to hear the news about the younger male’s actual age, which he thought that he’s around 17 years old or something. Nonetheless, he still looks so young despite his age and his appearance.

“Stop spacing out and start grilling. The meat won’t grill by itself.”

The Dead Looking Min-Hyun finally helps Jihoon, in return Jihoon poured themselves the drink, they clanked and had a one shot together.

But little did Min-Hyun know, Jihoon had a terrible tolerance towards alcohol, in which he had to stop him and drive him home before he gets more wasted.

Min-Hyun paid for the dinner at the cashier and returns to see Jihoon is swaying his body left and right while humming a song and closing his eyes, basically already in his own world.

“Jihoonie, are you okay?”

“I-I’m sober. Hyung. i’m. completely. fine.”

“You drank a few glass and this what gets you. I’ll take you home.”

Min-Hyun grabs Jihoon and gets out of the building, looking for a taxi on the road. 

After a few minutes waiting and tries to keep a hold on Jihoon, Min-Hyun finally able to stop a taxi and carefully put Jihoon in who keeps flailing and tells him that he could do it on himself. Soon Min-Hyun follows right behind.

 

***

 

The taxi finally stops and parks on a dark parking lot with building of apartments in front of the car. Min-Hyun looks to his left and sees that Jihoon is leaning onto Min-Hyun’s shoulder as he sleeps. He stares at the other male’s sleeping face and it came to him how beautiful Jihoon is. He really doesn’t want to wake him up but the taxi fare won’t stop on it’s own.

“Jihoonie, I think we have arrived.”

Min-Hyun shakes Jihoon softly as he doesn’t want to be rude to Jihoon, and slowly Jihoon fixes his sitting positiong, eyes still half opened while he takes a look of his surrounding and the area outside of the taxi.

“Oh.. we’ve arrived..” 

Jihoon takes a close look at the fare before taking his wallet out to pay the cab driver. He properly thank him for taking him home safely and exits through the door on his side, followed by Min-Hyun exiting also.

“Min-Hyun sunbae, why are you getting out of the taxi? I-I can do it by myself.”

Jihoon starts to walk but his legs quickly gives up as he falls on his knees to the ground and Min-Hyun hurriedly helps him to stand up.

“You sure you can do it on your own? I don’t believe you.”

With that, Jihoon walks into the building while holding onto Min-Hyun tightly as he remembers what it feels like to walk home with his lover in the past.

‘ah.. I never know this feels too good. I must be lonely.’

Jihoon passes some of the familiar building staffs and straight to the elevator. As they wait for the elevator to come Jihoon realized that he’s still holding onto Min-Hyun and immediately unwraps his arm and steps a little bit to the other side.

“Mianhae.. for troubling you so much.” Starts Jihoon quietly.

Min-Hyun shakes his head and calmly smiles down to JIhoon. “It’s alright. I really don’t want you to get hurt along the way.”

“You’re still treating me like a kid.”

“After a shot and everything’s red on your face? Certified a kid.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and gets into the elevator first after the door opened, followed by Min-Hyun who is simply amused by the reaction that he got.

The elevator ride is not as awkward as it was back at the office. They were able to start a small talk and make jokes about something, mostly it was Min-Hyun teasing Jihoon out, and Jihoon getting mad over simple stuff. But behind all of it, Jihoon felt really happy that he was able to entertain Min-Hyun somehow. Until he realized that he’s basically taking him home which makes his heart pound hard.

“9th floor?” Asks Min-Hyun as the elevator stops at the designated floor, which he takes a peek for the numbered button on the side to see that the only one button that is lit was the number nine button.

Jihoon only nods as Min-Hyun suddenly got slightly confused of how he start to get quiet all of the sudden, but decided to neglect it. He’s probably tired.

Jihoon steps out of the elevator with Min-Hyun behind it. They walk pass few golden colored doors and he realized that Jihoon is probably someone rich who could afford a place that is probably meant for a family.

“Do you live with your parents, by the way?”

“A-ah.. not really..” Answers Jihoon shyly. “It’s just… me. Yeah I’m alone.”

Jihoon has been trying to hide his red face from Min-Hyun and finds out that he just passed his place, and embarrassedly turns around, in which Min-Hyun gets even more confused on his action. 

‘it’s a good thing that I come along.’ Thought Min-Hyun

As Jihoon finds his door, he quickly unlocks his door with the secure code lock and the door automatically opens a bit. He pushed the door in wider, giving sign to Min-Hyun to walk in with him.

“Um.. welcome home?”

Min-Hyun chuckles and comfortably walks into the room, as he roams his head around the room to observe each side of the well decorated room.

“You looked like a person who lives with his family. Yet you’re alone.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Jihoon gestures Min-Hyun to sit somewhere else and decided to sit on the living room. They sits side by side and the conversation keeps on going after that.

Jihoon has been spilling the bean about the work place they’re working at since it’s probably the only thing that they have in common, and Min-Hyun puts on his interested face that makes Jihoon keeps on going. He really likes to entertain someone, but it was different towards Min-Hyun. He’s been getting this weird vibe that he really needs to impress him.

As Min-Hyun has been staring at Jihoon for a while, it suddenly came back. The image of his beloved Jin-Young returns in front of him. It hits him when Jihoon starts to giggle, and that’s where it reminds him of the pure image of his beloved Jin-Young, which scares him. He’s hurt, the event that happened last night keeps waking him up in the middle of the night, and tells him how awful he is as a person. 

I think it’s time for me to forget him.

Jihoon is now telling him about the colleague that sits beside him, of how that person has been hitting on him when he’s not his type, but suddenly Min-Hyun scots closer towards the smaller male which makes Jihoon stops talking as he could feel Min-Hyun’s minty breath is close to his face. He finds a warm hand lands on his lap as it caresses him softly.

“S-sunbae what are you doing??”

Jihoon tries to pushes him away but Min-Hyun’s is holding himself firmly, making Jihoon falls on his back on the sofa, with Min-Hyun lands on top of him as Min-Hyun stares him down with that two piece of fierce eyes.

“Jihoonie..”

Jihoon thought that his stare is enough to melt his heart, but his deep voice was something on a different level, making his heart beats so damn hard. 

“You’re very beautiful.” 

At that time, Jihoon’s mind is already blank from Min-Hyun’s word, until he feels the other male lustfully sending butterfly kisses on his neck as Jihoon lets himself getting controlled by the older male.

 

***

 

Inside a gloomy lighted bed room, front door was led open, clothes scattered on the floor. Above that, the window inside the room was opened, letting the wind swoosh the curtain away, letting the cold night share the same temperature to the room. Though it was not as cold to some people.

“Ah.. S-sunbae..”

Aside from the creaking bed, Jihoon’s moans and whimpers rings inside the room. The wet slick sound comes from Min-Hyun’s thrust that gets more intense each minutes.

Jihoon has his back on the bed, a hand gripping on the bed sheet and the other hand holding onto the other male’s arm above him. The feeling of Min-Hyun’s length sliding in and out of him makes all his body trembles from all these feeling that rushes into him. 

Everytime Min-Hyun reaches some part inside of Jihoon, he made this crying sound that turns Min-Hyun really on. He finds how erotic Jihoon can be when he’s beyond ecstasy. 

When things are starting to get on fire, Jihoon was led to disappointment when it’s not inside of him anymore. He looks towards Min-Hyun who already stands on his knees, with his shaft pointing hard at him. 

Jihoon is already drooling over it, as he sits up, with both his wriggling hands supporting him up. The male crawls over closer towards Min-Hyun, pulling out the condom that covers Min-Hyun’s entire skin. he presses his lips against the tip of Min-Hyun’s shaft, tasting the pre cum that drips out and slowly letting half of the warm length travels into his mouth.

Min-Hyun felt an entirely different sensation from earlier. Jihoon’s warm lips welcome him as he looks down to see Jihoon starts bobbing his head back and forth.

“S-shit.. Jihoon-ah..”

Getting his name called like that really excites Jihoon very much, until a pair of hands grabs onto his head and realizes that it was Min-Hyun pushing his hips against his mouth.

Min-Hyun’s hips pushing creates a new sensation as his length travels deeper and how Jihoon’s tongue starts to dance around him, which suddenly the odd feeling inside him started to fuel up, as it’s about to burst out.

“Jihoon-ah.. I’m about to.. ngh”

Jihoon’s ears are all open, but he was blinded by the sensation of having Min-Hyun’s shaft inside of him. He was getting more excited, as he bobs his head in rhythm with the taller male’s hips, until he could sense that the shaft is getting warmer against his lips and suddenly it was pulled out. 

It suddenly came into Jihoon’s mind when Min-Hyun’s length was already outside of his mouth and standing still in front of him, on the look of it, of how Min-Hyun starts to pump himself with his hand. He understands as he tilts his head up, staring at the male in front of him with his sexy erected face on and tells himself how hot he is, before closing his eyes and feels the warm hot liquid lands on his face.

After the wave of ecstasy roams through his entire body, Min-Hyun slowly bobs his head down to see that Jihoon’s face is covered with the liquid that came out of him. His mind was blank, until it hits him how stupid he was to do that.

“Oh my god Jihoonie, i-I’m so sorry!”

Jihoon opens his eyes slowly, as he tries not to get some of it into his eyes as he doesn’t want it to stings. He turns left to look at himself in the mirror to see himself covered by Min-Hyun’s warm semen.

‘ah.. it’s so warm.. I kinda love it.”

Min-Hyun looks around the room to see if anything could be used to wipe it out of Jihoon’s face but ended up taking his shirt that is on the ground and quickly returns to Jihoon, gently wipes it off.

“Crap.. I didn’t mean to do—“

“It’s alright..” 

Jihoon grabs Min-Hyun’s hand, stopping him from wiping the rest of the liquid on his face. His finger trails on his face, wiping his finger on the liquid that rests on his cheek. He sticks his tongue out, closes his eyes, licking onto the finger, tasting the semen that came out of Min-Hyun.

Min-Hyun gets even more surprised as Jihoon did that. He really did that!

“Jihoonie.. fuck..”

As Jihoon opens his eyes back closely, he saw that Min-Hyun’s is still rock on hard, throbbing in front of him, making Jihoon chuckles and crawls closer to Min-Hyun, pushing the male down onto his back as he lands on top of him, staring him down like a hungry wolf.

“Min-Hyun Sunbae…” Starts Jihoon with his lustful voice on, making Min-Hyun swallows his breath nervously. “Please let me taste you one more time..”

Jihoon reaches his hand towards the lube bottle under the bed. Min-Hyun lays his back head down on the bed, staring on the ceiling and thinking to himself, what did he do wrong to deserve this kind of pleasurable punishment. He’s been in daze for few seconds until he could feel a wet slippery hand stroking onto his still hard shaft.

Once Jihoon finishes his business, he puts the bottle down on the floor and position himself on top of Min-Hyun. Holding Min-Hyun’s shaft, Jihoon puts the tip on his entrance.

“Jihoonie wait!” Snaps Min-Hyun as he gets his body up with the support of his arms. “I-I haven’t put the—”

“Sunbae, please trust me..” Jihoon hushes as it slowly submerges into him, letting the once lost feeling returns inside him, where he could feel every single side of Min-Hyun’s raw shaft.

Min-Hyun quickly snaps his head back as he lets out a weak moan. The raw feeling of being inside of someone is new to him.

“It’s inside.” Jihoon forces a weak smile, putting his both hands on Min-Hyun’s chest as he moves his hips up and down, pleasuring both party.

The pleasure was different for Min-Hyun. After he ejaculated earlier, his body is still feeling drowsy and yet he’s up for another round. He realized that he’s the only one reached climax earlier, probably it’s the right thing for him to help Jihoon reach climax.

The position helps Jihoon reach his deepest spot, as he suddenly starts to move slower and that’s where Min-Hyun come in play.

The dark haired male suddenly sits up, pushing the submissive Jihoon lands his back on the bed, returning to the earlier position.

“Let me help you, Jihoonie..”

Jihoon gasps as he was pushed down. As the position shifts, Min-Hyun re-position himself in front of Jihoon’s entrance and slowly slides in easily.

“Nngh.. ahh, s-sunbae..”

Min-Hyun’s body moves down, resting on top of Jihoon’s body. He feels a pair of hands wraps around his body as he was locked inside Jihoon’s arms.

Min-Hyun starts to move slow, eyes staring down at Jihoon, as he looks at the male who keeps chanting the same thing. Suddenly their eyes met as Jihoon was seductively staring up at him, but Min-Hyun sees different. 

‘J-Jin young ah?’ Min-Hyun whispers to himself.

It was a sin to think of someone else, but he’s there, fucking someone who he just met and now the image of someone he knew pops up. It angers him.

The effect comes through, as Jihoon suddenly felt that Min-Hyun is increasing his pace, making him speechless. 

Min-Hyun pulls away from Jihoon’s arm lock as he grabs his legs tightly, and keeps thrusting into him in a faster pace, producing a slapping sound as his skin meets Jihoon’s ass cheeks.

“S-Sunbae!” Jihoon’s surprised as he felt Min-Hyun’s hand starts stroking his shaft, making the pleasure doubled. 

Jihoon starts to feel himself heating up as Min-Hyun’s stroking and thrusting begins to get rougher. 

“S-sunbae.. I’m close..”

Min-Hyun heard it clearly, but his heart was not feeling it as he keeps getting rougher, making the slapping sound bigger and he finally releases his second load inside of him and at the same time Jihoon did the same, sprewing it out onto his stomach.

As Jihoon ejaculates, he grips tight the pillow beside him while enjoying his climax moment. He could feel that something warm came into him. he was nervous, scared, yet glad that it was Min-Hyun’s, not one of his one night stands.

Min-Hyun stares down on Jihoon who is trying to control his breath, as he slowly pulls out and flops down on his back beside of him while his head faces the other male.

Jihoon felt at lost when he couldn’t feel Min-Hyun’s member inside of him anymore. He turns towards Min-Hyun to see that the male has already fell asleep, probably since he was drained for reaching climax twice in one night. He smiles it off as he scots closer towards Min-Hyun, and rests on his chest, snuggling with him as he whispers something.

“Min-Hyun Sunbae.. Why do you remind me of him?”

 

***

 

The morning sun hits the sleeping Jihoon, groaning in annoyance. He turns to face the other direction and suddenly something reminds him of something that had to wake him up. 

Jihoon opens his eyes, looking in front of him as he was alone in bed. he remembers that he was not alone last night, yet he wakes up with no one beside him.

Jihoon turns around to see if Min-Hyun is behind him, to find that the male he’s searching is outside, in the balcony with only his trousers on. What a sight, he says.

He slowly gets up, feeling something in pain on his back and remembered how hard they had sex last night. he still remembers the size of Min-Hyun’s length and it kinda arouse him a litte.

‘no! I shouldn’t think of things like that in the morning!’

He crawls off the bed, taking the boxer on the floor and putting it on. 

Jihoon looks out to the balcony to see Min-Hyun looks like talking to someone else to the person on the other side of the balcony. 

He drags himself out sleepily while tasting the pain on his back. as far as he gets closer to Min-Hyun, the excitement is getting bigger inside of him.

“Sunbae, good morning.”

Jihoon greets Min-Hyun as he rests his body on the other male’s muscular body. He looks up at Min-Hyun who suddenly had his horror face on. 

Min-Hyun was staring at something, so Jihoon decided to take a look and see another male, wearing a big sized white shirt only while staring at him with full of disgust.

“Sunbae.. Do.. you know him?”

Jihoon looks up at Min-Hyun, waiting for him to answer as he turns his head back towards the male on the other balcony.

“Yeah..”

Jihoon eyes opens wide and feeling surprised, he moves a bit further from Min-Hyun as his face suddenly turns horrid, but it gets worse as he heard the truth that comes out of Min-Hyun’s mouth.

“He’s My fiancée.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK!!
> 
> thank you very much you guys for supporting this fic! i know it's crazy but things like this are the best, right? XD
> 
> i've been thinking, should i change this fic's rating into explicit instead of mature? please let me know guys!!
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter, kudos and comments please :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SMUT CHAPTER SO BE WARNED!

On top of the bright green grass, Jin-Young lays down with his eyes close under the bright sun. He could feel the sunray stings through his eyelid, but not even the flash of a camera would make him open his eyes. He’s becoming one in nature, as he uses his palms as his pillow below his head, enjoying the breezing wind flying through the pores of his skin.

“Jin-Young ah, wake up.”

Jin-Young could feel somebody is blocking the sunlight as it suddenly turns dark behind his eyelids. Scheming every single thing that could possibly happen inside his head, he finally opens his eyes to see a younger version of someone he fairly knows. 

Jin-Young observes the man above him, staring down at him with the purest smile he had ever seen in his life. The man’s hair flies along with the soothing wind, as they seems like appreciating each other’s presence in front of them.

“H-hwang Min-Hyun?” Jin-Young mentions his name as he slowly sits up, turning his head around to observe the surrounding of an open field of greenery and a red car behind a small wooden fence along the road, until his eyes stops at the young black haired male beside him with a high school uniform on. The uniform reminds him of the one he used to wear it when he’s still in high school, until he realizes that he’s wearing the same one.

“Aigoo, Jin-Young ah. I’ve been trying to wake you up.” Mumbles Min-Hyun as he pats Jin-Young’s back, removing the dirt and the grasses that sticks on the back side of the clothes.

Jin-Young stares blankly at Min-Hyun as he keeps asking himself how could the old Min-Hyun suddenly appears in front of him, instead of the older version.

“Is this a dream?” Mumbles Jin-Young silently as he places both hands on Min-Hyun’s cheek, making the other male freezes to stare back at him. He doesn’t care if this is a dream. he doesn’t want this dream to end.

“What are you talking about?” Min-Hyun chuckles as he delivers a peck on Jin-Young’s lips, making the silent Jin-Young suddenly taken aback and quickly putting his hands away from Min-Hyun’s, turning away with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

‘ah so cute..’ Min-Hyun thinks that to himself as he sees the cute reaction that Jin-Young made. He really adores Jin-Young and realizes how precious the male is to him. He would constantly ask the god and the stars if one day they’re separated, he wishes that they would meet again one day and spend their beautiful life together, making unforgettable memories together.

“Hyung..” Starts Jin-Young softly as he slowly stands up, cleaning the dirts on his pants. “W-Where are we again?”

“Hm?” Min-Hyun looks up at the other male as he follows him to stand up before continuing their conversation. “You said you wanted to run away to the countryside. So here we are.”

Jin-Young is still trying to absorb the words that came out of Min-Hyun’s mouth, but suddenly a hand entangles into his hand and he realizes that Min-Hyun is pulling him out of the field slowly. He catches up to his pace as they walk side to side.

Jin-Young realizes how warm Min-Hyun’s hand is, he hates to think that someday he won’t feel the same hand again, to find that their relation won’t last too long. He’s the type of person who doesn’t like to be in a crowd or too attached to someone, but Min-Hyun is someone special to him. he adores him to the level where he’s ready to be someone to spend the rest of his life with him, with Hwang Min-Hyun.

As they almost got out of the greenery field, Min-Hyun untangles their fingers and Jin-Young’s heart suddenly aches. He feels disappointed that he lost the thing that he was really enjoying at that moment. He hates to let go of him, even just for a while.

Eventually Jin-Young enters into the car and sits on the passenger seat beside Min-Hyun who is driving the car. He was still amazed of how Min-Hyun could drive a car despite how young he is. One day he dreamed that he will do this kind of thing along with Min-Hyun again, but he’ll be the one driving the car. 

Jin-Young observes around the car to see the sticker that sticks on the top left side of the front car window, with the date of the rented car written on it. It also tells him that the car should be returned tomorrow by the latest. He’s high in the clouds from getting this kind of treatment from Min-Hyun.

As Min-Hyun drives the car, he’s been trying to make a conversation with Jin-Young, instead it’s like he’s been having his own monologue. He looks over to Jin-Young to see the male is idling as he blankly stares the view outside of the car through the window beside him.

Jin-Young quietly enjoys the sky above the green field, mesmerizing the beautiful view right in front of his eyes. He could feel the loneliness inside him, until he could feel someone’s hand rests on top of his hand on his lap, caressing the skin with his thumb. He looks down at the event happened and realizes how Min-Hyun soothes him while he drives, and it drives him crazy of how adorable the other male is.

Jin-Young turns towards Min-Hyun as he rests the side of his head on the seat while enjoying the accompany of his warm hand.

“Mianhae..” Starts Jin-Young softly.

“What for?”

“Ignoring you. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Now it’s Min-Hyun’s turn to ignore Jin-Young as he replies only with his smile, but Jin-Young didn’t protest as he’s enjoying himself with Min-Hyun’s pamper. He finds a hand presses on his cheek and Jin-Young smiles to the touch. He presses his face against the palm of the other male’s hand as he enjoys a bit part of Min-Hyun’s embrace.

 

***

 

Jin-Young was really embarrassed as Min-Hyun suddenly invited him into a hotel and not until the check in process. The lady that’s handling that keeps asking them questions since they are using school uniforms and their face kinda tells the lady that they’re going to do those kind of things. But fortunately Min-Hyun succeeded in convincing the lady that they are cousins.

After they successfully got the key to their room, Min-Hyun keeps holding Jin-Young as they walk together side by side, clearly protecting each other.

Their surprise doesn’t end there, as they walk into the room to see only 1 small bed inside the room. At least Jin-Young is the only one surprised and starts thinking of negative things such as sleeping side to side with Min-Hyun and the lack of space as they’re going to sleep tonight. Min-Hyun calmly reaches the lady over the phone but then they found out that that’s the only room they got for them.

Min-Hyun keeps telling Jin-Young that he’ll try to get something and sleep on the floor, and Jin-Young starts to feel bad for making him sleep on the floor. Thankfully the floor is covered by carpets, at least he won’t feel any pain in the next morning.

Another thing that Jin-Young regrets is that they don’t bring any changing clothes, as they basically ran away from home and ditched school that morning. He goes to the bathroom to see a bathtub inside. A warm bath wouldn’t hurt him.

“Hyung, can I use the bathroom first?” Asks Jin-Young.

“hm? Why shouldn’t we bath together?”

The image of Jin-Young and Min-Hyun sharing a bathtub together comes to his mind and his face reddens from it. He tries to find any excuses to let him take the tub alone, but the only excuse he could find is meaningless to Min-Hyun. 

In the end, Min-Hyun and Jin-Young shares the bathtub together, facing each other from each side of the bathtub as they bath themselves with hot water.

Min-Hyun rests his back and places his arms on the side of the tub as he enjoys the warm water soothing the skin of his body. He looks at the Jin-Young who is flustered from the occurring event. He lets out a chuckle before nudging the other male’s leg.

“hm?” Jin-Young responded from the nudging as he gives full attention to the male in front of him.

“What are you doing?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Are you ignoring me, Jin-Young ah?”

“…” Jin-Young doesn’t respond as he ignores that question. He was still embarrassed in showing his body to Min-Hyun.

“Come here..” Pleads Min-Hyun weakly.

That plead. Jin-Young can’t hold it anymore as his heart tells him to obey, but his brain just won’t agree with his heart. After staring at Min-Hyun’s puppy face for a while, he gives up and slides towards the other male. He slowly turns around, backing Min-Hyun as he finds the other male’s legs are wrapping around his waist, pulling him into Min-Hyun’s embrace.

Jin-Young shyly presses his back against Min-Hyun’s chest as the male wraps his arms around his body. but what surprises him is that he could feel Min-Hyun’s private part presses against his back, making his face reddens from the embarrassment. 

“Jin-Young ah, is something wrong?” Min-Hyun notices the reaction from the male in front of him. he leans his head over Jin-Young’s shoulder, resting his chin on it as he stares at the embarrassed male.

“I’m sorry.. I wish I could give you something more than this..” 

“D-don’t say that.” Jin-Young snaps soflty as he turns to see his face is right beside him. he looks at the male who has his chin resting on his shoulder and gives him a weak smile. “I’m supposed to be the one to feel sorry. You’ve done a lot for me this time.”

“I do?” Min-Hyun’s face suddenly brightens as he heard the compliment from Jin-Young. 

“Mhm.” Jin-Young shortly responds as he shifts a bit to the side, placing an arm behind Min-Hyun’s neck to face him better. “Thank you. For doing things like this. I like it so much.”

Min-Hyun takes a moment to appreciate the presence in front of him before pulling Jin-Young closer to him.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Min-Hyun closes his eyes as he moves his head closer to Jin-Young’s and presses his lips against Jin-Young’s, until he feels that the other male is reacting to the kiss.

The silent bathroom was filled with the voice of their passionate kiss. Min-Hyun trails his hand down from Jin-Young’s arm towards his hips, rubbing it softly, making the other male responds between their kisses.

Jin-Young is getting aroused as Min-Hyun starts touching to his sensitive area. He grabs onto Min-Hyun’s arm, soft coding him to stop yet he still wants Min-Hyun to do things to him. 

Min-Hyun breaks the kiss to take a peak at the male in front of him, and what in front of him is something very addicting. Jin-Young is making the disappointed face as he broke the kiss, he was aching for more, yet Min-Hyun wants something else.

“Jin-Young ah.. let me touch you more..”

 

***

 

Jin-Young stays inside the bathroom when Min-Hyun decided to leave first, giving Jin-Young his alone time. He knew what’s going to happen next, that’s where he immediately prepares himself just how he read somewhere.

He stands in front of the mirror, staring blankly at his face. He looks at the hanger on the door, to see a bathrobe hangs on it. Earlier he clearly remembers seeing two pair of robes, Min-Hyun must have taken one before.

Jin-Young puts the bathrobe on and returns to the mirror to take a look at himself. He smiles staring how silly he is with the bathrobe. He wants to look somehow different, so he pulls the robe down and widens it a bit, revealing more skin of his body.

The brown haired male was ready to go out and give Min-Hyun what he wanted. He mentally prepares himself before opening the door, walking out of the bathroom to see Min-Hyun is sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing the same bathrobe as he is.

“D-did I keep you waiting?”

Min-Hyun looks at the other male walking out with the revealing bathrobe, making him even more aroused. His teenager hormone is burning up inside him. he pats the bed beside him, signing the brown haired male to sit beside him.

Jin-Young notices the gesture and shyly hurries to sit beside Min-Hyun. Jin-Young didn’t sit as close as Min-Hyun wants, leaving a bit space in the middle of the two males, making Min-Hyun scots closer towards the shy male beside him.

“It was worth the wait.”

Min-Hyun pushes himself closer towards Jin-Young and presses his lips against the other male’s, as Jin-Young pushes back against it.

In between the deep kiss, Min-Hyun puts his hand down on Jin-Young’s lap, soothing the area back and forth softly, sending shiver through his spine.

Jin-young trembles as he grows weaker, the kiss deepens and Min-Hyun’s touch start to hit his sensitive spot. He finally lands his back on the bed with Min-Hyun on top of him, staring down as he dazes from seeing the half-naked male above him.

It turns into a silent game for few seconds, staring at each other cluelessly, until Min-Hyun finally shifts away from Jin-Young. The shorter male grows worry as the other male moves away.

“M-Min-Hyun hyung…” Jin-Young sits up and folds his legs in front of the suddenly silent Min-Hyun in front of him. he could see how worried he is just by looking at his face. “It’s okay..”

“I’m acting too aggressively.” Starts Min-Hyun, throwing his face to the other side. “Mian..”

Jin-Young observes the man across of him, kneeling closely towards Min-Hyun as he tries to contain his laughter inside of him, from seeing how shy Min-Hyun. He grabs Min-Hyun’s face by his hands, forcing the black haired male to face him and rewarding him with a smile, soft codely telling him that it’s going to be okay.

“I.. I don’t want it if it’s not you.”

Hearing the shy declaration from Jin-Young makes Min-Hyun’s heart pangs like never before. He immediately attempt to take control of the male in front of him and slowly lays him back down, reassuring him with his soft smile.

“Then please, let me take care of you tonight.”

 

***

 

The dim lighted room filled with the sound of a creaking old bed. The sound of a whimping young male fills the room.

“J-Jin-Young ah.. does it hurt?”

Min-Hyun is finally inside of Jin-Young as it takes him time to stretch him out, but he realized that it is still too tight for him. the experience of being inside of Jin-Young is really wonderful, yet he questions himself whether he should stop or not, looking from the face Jin-Young made, which eventually Min-Hyun stops his movement, making the other male opens his eyes to question him.

“Why did you stop?”

“Cause you’re hurt.”

Jin-Young went silent before finally grabbing Min-Hyun’s hand, locking their fingers together tightly.

“You make me feel amazing. Please don’t stop.”

Min-Hyun knew how it feels for the first time, he searched it around before and the first night were always rough. But seeing Jin-Young telling him not to stop, tells him so much how he’s enduring the pain he is feeling at the moment. He leans down, giving a small peck and soothes him.

“Please hold it for a while, alright?”

Jin-Young closes his eyes back, holding onto min-Hyun’s hand tightly as he could feel the thing inside of him starts to move again. He knew he was in pain, it was untollerable, until it reaches to a place where it hits him. the tingling feels releases a moan out of his mouth. It doesn’t pleasure him, yet he wants the male to hit him on the same spot even more.

As Min-Hyun heard the moan, he finally realize that he’s hitting Jin-Young’s sweet spot. He starts to thrust into that sweet spot, and the reaction that coming out of the male below tells him that he’s doing the right job.

“Is it here, Jin-Young ah?”

“Y-yeah.. keep it going..”

Min-Hyun got the code from Jin-Young and he slowly intensifies the pace a bit, making sure that the other male is not hurt. Instead Jin-Young starts to wrap his legs around Min-Hyun, telling him to fasten the pace and Min-Hyun does so.

The sex starts to feel like it’s real, yet they still think this is some kind of joke. They were panting, moaning, holding tight onto each other, still thinking that this is unreal, yet their eyes are covered with immense energy of passion to each other.

Min-Hyun finally flops down as he feels the climate reaches out and releasing all of it inside of Jin-Young. The male below of him is still panting from the intense activity they did, yet this is their first time doing it. 

Jin-Young feels the seed pouring inside of him, and how stupid of him to not buy a condom in the first place. But who is it to blame, when they didn’t think this would happen.

As Min-Hyun finally pulls out, he sees that Jin-Young had already wet himself when he thought he’s the only one done with this.

“You came?” Asks Min-Hyun.

Jin-Young went silent until he looks at his own belonging and sees the limp stick is already wet, oozing with the liquid.

“I guess.. I-I didn’t remember when it happened. It just… happened!”

Min-Hyun could only chuckle before getting the forgotten robe and wipes himself with it, while Jin-Young watches with his tired look on his face.

“ugh so displeasing.” Comment Jin-Young. “Don’t make me wear that.”

Min-Hyun smiles before wiping Jin-Young’s side with the same robe.

“I’m not that stupid.”

“Stupid enough to forget to buy a condom.”

“But it’s better when we can feel each other without having to have something separating us, right?”

Jin-Young finally smacks Min-Hyun’s head and gives him a glare for his pitiful answer. 

“What’s that for?”

“being reckless.”

Min-Hyun rubs the spot where he was hit by Jin-Young before joining him in bed and cuddles him, caressing his cheek against Jin-Young’s.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry. It turns me on.”

“S-stop it!”

Jin-Young pushes the other male a bit before turning to the other side, showing his back to Min-Hyun, which led him to a disappointment. 

Min-Hyun chuckles before covering them with the duvet as he lays beside of Jin-Young, staring at the ceiling with his hands below his head.

After a short pause, Jin-Young turns around to see Min-Hyun is already fast asleep, thinking that how it must have tire him a lot. He moves closer, resting his head on Min-Hyun’s arm, mumbling something softly.

“Thank you.. for being my first.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> i took a holiday last week and sadly i got sick after. i was half-way finishing the chapter before the holiday, hoping that i could finish it after but eventually something happened and had me take a few days of bed rest. but finally i'm healthy again and finished this one! 
> 
> hope you like the new chapter, so kudos and comments juseyo!!


	10. Chapter 10

*4 months later*

 

Inside the silent apartment place, the front door starts beeping and not long after that Jin-Young walks in and greets the place by taking his shoes off and lazily shuffles his legs towards the living room. It was one of the most tiring day in his life after he decided to work overtime as the one of the staff was sick and he decided to take his role.

Jin-Young steps into the living room, as he finds something that is still new to him. he found framed photos of him and Min-Hyun wearing suit, and one was them kissing and smiling to the cameras that was taking pictures of them and another one is a photo of them and their parents in their hanbok costume. It’s still so weird to him that they just got married last week, which he thought that this plan of his, having this contract marriage is not going to happen, yet the proofs are in front of his eyes. He did it.

Suddenly Jin-Young could feel a drip of tear coming out from his eyes, as he wipes it with his finger and look down at his wet finger and questions himself why would he be crying while observing the marriage photos around the living room. It was stupid of him to do so, but looking back at the photos, deep inside he loves it. How the crowd cheers for them and congratulate them. He still remembers how the kiss felt like. Min-Hyun’s lips was moist, it was like he was ready to give him the fakest kiss he would give him and what a good actors they were back then. He never hates those kind of feelings.

Jin-Young could hear the door suddenly beeping again behind him and know that it must be his ‘now’ husband walking into the door. The sound of footsteps walking closer to him really makes his heart race. He wants to get a back hug from whoever is walking behind him and whispers beside his ear saying ‘I love you’ and starts undressing him and have hot steamy sex in the living room, banging on the sofa and letting out a loud moan as he got ravaged by the male.

“What are you doing there?”

Jin-Young realize it was Min-Hyun’s voice behind him, as the sound of footsteps gets further away, and a voice of the refrigerator opening, followed by the clicking bottles inside it rings to his ear.

“Nothing. Why do you care?”

Jin-Young realizes their relation doesn’t get any better after finding out that they were both cheating on each other. Not that he could complain about it when he still visits Woojin once in a while, and he remembered catching Min-Hyun having dinner with Jihoon. They talked about this and how they shouldn’t be careless, since they don’t want to have their parents nor someone they know caught them cheating and it would make issues and such. They’re playing double agent and it’s such a nuisance. 

“I don’t. but we should do something about the honeymoon package your aunt gave you to us.” Starts Min-hyun as he grabs a can of beer from the fridge. “I mean, should we give it to someone or just.. I don’t know.”

Oh yeah, marriage couple always have honeymoon after their marriage. But Jin-Young and Min-Hyun have not think that far yet, since honeymoon are for lovey-dovey couple and their marriage is full of paper based contract.

“Dunno.” Jin-Young silently wipes the rest of his tears off his eyes before walking towards the dining table, pulling the chair and sits on it while hugging one leg of his. “Aunt nana gave it as a present. I think it’s a waste to just throw it away or give it to someone.”

“I understand.” Min-Hyun finally takes a sit in front of him as he slides a can of beer to Jin-Young. He takes a sip of it and sees the male in front of him puts the can aside. “Think of it as our present for being the best actor at the wedding last week.”

“You also did a good job back when we’re asking for our parents’ blessing.”

“Yeah.. your parents weren’t easy.”

Jin-Young notices the change of emotion from Min-Hyun’s face whenever he talks about his parents. Before they even got into his parents, Min-Hyun were also nervous back then. It feels like he had bad memories about him, and the only thing he remembered that he used to bring Min-Hyun home after school and Jin-Young’s parents didn’t know their real relationship.

“Thank you..” Jin-Young replies shortly before taking the can of beer, pulling the ring off and takes a sip of it before putting the can down. “For making this with me. It wasn’t an easy decision yet you still take it. You could have married Jihoon if you could but you-“

“Let’s not bring him up in our talk, alright?”

Jin-Young stops to see that Min-Hyun suddenly gets serious and seeing his smile disappears. He didn’t know that he was that sensitive about him. does he love him? does he care too much about him? that little Jihoon? Jin-Young gets a bit heated up thinking about Min-Hyun with Jihoon. But then again, why does he care about his relationship? This is not jealousy.

“Sorry..” Jin-Young could only apologize and grew silent after that and the room is only filled with awkward vibe around them.

Min-Hyun clears his throat before putting the can of beer down and places both arms on the table. “Speaking of honeymoon, let’s just use the honeymoon present from your aunt. I want to leave this country for a while. I think you should too.”

Jin-Young tries to brighten himself up as he nods along with Min-Hyun’s proposal and takes another small sip of the beer before giving it to the male in front of him. “when is the flight again?”

“Next week, after the weekend so it starts on Monday.” Answers Min-Hyun Shortly. “We should request for leave from now if we want to make it happen.”

“I’ll talk to my place tomorrow.” Jin-young replies shortly. 

Silence comes back not long after Jin-Young’s reply and, inviting Min-Hyun’s yawn as he decided to finish it up for the day. He stands up from his seat, throwing the cans away before washing his hands in the sink. 

Jin-Young walks over towards the fridge to take a look if he has something to nibble on, but closes it back disappointed and releases a hum.

“I’m going to sleep now.” Starts Min-Hyun before drying his hand and walks over Jin-Young. The smaller male stares up to Min-Hyun as he felt a hand ruffling his hair.

“Good night.” Greets Min-Hyun before leaving Jin-Young and disappears into his room.

What he doesn’t know is Jin-Young standing like a frozen man as Min-Hyun did that to him. he usually does that when they were young and he misses the feel. He turns around to see Min-Hyun’s room is already closed. He takes a deep look at the wooden door until he realizes that he has been walking towards the door like his brain suddenly stop working and lets autopilot does the job. He couldn’t remember how he ended up standing in front of Min-Hyun’s door. He realizes how awful his heart is playing with him, and how he aches of his touch again. He was angry that Jihoon could feel it all, yet he wants Min-Hyun to know how angry he is in front of him. but he doesn’t care about it anymore. He’s craving for Min-Hyun. He misses him.

Jin-Young finally releases a sigh before stepping out of Min-Hyun’s door and quietly gets into his room. But what he doesn’t know is that Min-Hyun has been standing behind the door, hoping that Jin-Young would open the door and he could pull him into a loving hug and attacks him with kisses and basically affection. And somehow he felt glad that Jin-Young didn’t open the door. He was not ready to accept him yet. He wants to take things slow again, yet as he gets closer to Jin-Young, he’s always backing out. He doesn’t deserve a man like Jin-Young. He deserves to find a man who won’t hurt him. Min-Hyun promises to stay with him until the marriage contract ends, then he’ll leave him for good.

“Jin-Youngie… i miss you.”

 

***

 

Few days have passed and Jin-Young decided to have a dinner with Daehwi and Woojin together, since it’s been a while since they do this together before and after his marriage. 

Jin-Young stands in front of the restaurant, scribbling through his phone whether one of them tried to contact him but nobody did. He goes through his contact and tries to reach Daehwi, with his finger tapping his hips, feeling anxious of coming too early and ended up sitting alone on a four person table awkwardly.

“We’re already inside!” Answers Daehwi through the phone as Jin-Young quickly peeks through the window to see the other two males inside and Daehwi waving his hand towards him.

“Should have contacted me sooner.” Whines Jin-Young as he walks inside the restaurant while keeping his phone beside his ear.

Daehwi stands up as he puts his phone down and walks towards Jin-Young, giving him a warm hug. He starts humming as he hugs him and gives him a pat on his back.

“Uri Jin-Youngie is married now.” 

“I know and you’re still single.” Exclaims Jin-Young to see Daehwi exaggerates on that comment and returns back to sit beside Woojin. 

Daehwi pats the empty seat beside him but Jin-Young ended up sitting beside Woojin, and the pout on daehwi’s face is really entertaining to the other male.

“So how’s your first night with your “husband”?” Woojin motions two fingers as he exclaimed the word. 

“Even if I told you many times, you still won’t get it. You need to figure it out yourself, Hyung.” Snickers Jin-Young and suddenly the waiter come with the menu, Daehwi quickly takes his interest off from Jin-Young and fixes his eyes on the menu, while Woojin sets his flirting eyes on Jin-Young as he lands a hand on top of his lap. 

Jin-Young made an eye contact with Woojin and giving him a light glare, instead Woojin smoothly travels his hand up and down Jin-Young’s thigh. 

“hmm..”

Daehwi’s hum sets them off as Jin-Young quickly pushes Woojin’s hand away and turns his seating a bit to the other side. 

“Have you guys decided?” Asks Daehwi.

“Oh so you’re not going to ask about my marriage anymore?” replies Jin-Young sarcastically as he now focuses his eyes on the menu.

“Wow, getting married does things to you huh?” Woojin asks as he shares the menu with Daehwi and starts pointing on the menu.

“Physically, mentally.” Jin-Young suddenly stops talking as he rests an elbow on the table and his chin on top of his palm, smirking towards Daehwi before continuing his conversation. “And sexually drives you crazy—“

“Excuse me can we order something?” Daehwi quickly waves to the waiter and completely ignoring Jin-Young as he heard the last part. He really hates those kind of conversation, especially marriage stuff. 

Since they were in high school, Daehwi always tell Jin-Young that he’ll be the first one to get married, but in the reality Jin-Young does it first and Daehwi got jealous. The last time Jin-Young slept with Woojin, around 3 days before his marriage, Woojin told him how Daehwi was super jealous and pushes Woojin to quickly propose him. He kept saying that he was not ready and they almost broke up just because of that conversation. Luckily patience kept them together.

“SO where’s mister handsome? Do you cage him in the room like those fifty shades movie something, rope him up and sprawled naked?” Starts Daehwi with a sarcasm.

“You’ve been so sensitive these days, chill down.” Woojin tries to calm him down as he pats Daehwi’s hair and it kinda works. Daehwi is so easy yet easy to break apart.

“He had to work today-“

“On a weekend??” Snaps Daehwi.

“Since he’ll be taking a week off starting from tomorrow, so he had to finish all his report and yada yada.”

“Why don’t you invite him here? We can eat dinner together.” Recommends Woojin and Daehwi starts to brighten up, like a nine year old girl wanting to meet her crush, which irritates Woojin a lot.

“I don’t know.. I’ll send him a text.”

Jin-Young starts to busy roaming through his contact since he doesn’t do what all newly-weds couple do, putting their couple’s contact info on the home page of their phone. 

‘Hyung, Daehwi and Woojin tells me to invite you to eat dinner with us. If you’re still busy, I’ll bring you a take out.’

Jin-Young puts the phone down on the table and not long after that, his phone quickly rang. The three males eyes focuses on the ringing phone. Woojin and Daehwi shots their eyes towards Jin-Young, signaling him to take it and it gives Jin-Young the chill, telling him that answering the phone might ruin their threesome date tonight, but he ended up answering the call.

“A-ah Hyung..” Jin-Young answers lightly, but his eyes glances at Daehwi who keeps whispering ‘oppa! Oppa!’ making Jin-Young wants to puke from imagining him calling Min-Hyun by that. “Are you done with your work?”

“Jin-Young ah.” Min-Hyun answers with a serious tone through the phone, realizes that Jin-Young’s friend is beside him. “Jin-Youngie. Yes I just finished with my work and ready to go home. Was thinking of dinner but if you don’t mind…”

“N-no! I mean..” Jin-Young keeps eyeing on the two males beside him, staring at him seriously as he knew he has to act it up together again. “C-can you come? I’ll text you the address..”

After hearing the confirmation from the male on the phone, Jin-Young tints a smile a bit, feeling glad inside and realizing what a wonderful feeling it is when Min-Hyun accepts things he requested.

“N-ne.. Oppa..”

Jin-Young plays a bit just to tease him and sees how awful Daehwi would react, instead he just smiles victoriously, making Jin-Young kinda want to rips his mouth off and throws it into the river.

Jin-Young puts the phone away after texting Min-Hyun the location and give a glare to Daehwi.

“Happy?”

“Happier than your marriage, Jin-Youngie”

Jin-Young snorts from the cringy comments and his phone suddenly buzzes. He takes a look to see the reply from Min-Hyun.

‘Oppa? That’s such a turn on. Be there in 5 ;)’

 

***

 

Min-Hyun eventually come to the designated restaurant not long after Jin-Young texts him the place. He takes a seat beside Jin-Young, Woojin and Daehwi starts taking picture of them like a proud parents. 

The dinner was not as awkward as Jin-Young imagined, since Min-Hyun knew he’s been sleeping with Woojin, but right in front of him Min-Hyun and Woojin talks like they’re best friend. It was surprising enough that both male came from busan and starts talking in their accent. 

Meanwhile Jin-Young got a chance to have daily conversation with Min-Hyun like ‘what have you been to while I was gone?’ and ‘Did you miss me? I’ve been thinking about you all day’ those trash talk that Jin-Young wouldn’t think that he would encounter. He doesn’t hate it, yet it’s still so awkward having to act like that in front of Daehwi.

Woojin asked about their honeymoon plan and Jin-Young shortly explains their honeymoon trip to Maldives. He’s worried since he’s not really good at English, but he knew Min-Hyun learned English well at high school. As Jin-young mentioned the High school part, Daehwi’s smile suddenly gone. Min-Hyun plainly asks him what happened but Daehwi just turned silent for a while, thinking of a good answer to come up with.

“I guess you guys made up. I’m happy for you Jin-Youngie.”

Oh right, Jin-Young suddenly remember those harsh things that happened. He suddenly turned gloomy as Min-Hyun and Woojin notices the dark atmosphere and they decided to lighten it up by changing the topics, and somehow it works.

The conversation stops until they finish all their foods. One of them need to collect the money for the payment, instead Min-Hyun stands up and walks toward the cashier. Seeing the male starts to act by himself, Jin-Young quickly follows right behind him and stand side to side by the cashier.

“Let me pay.” Jin-Young Starts.

“I’m the most guilty person on the table, so please let me.. at least return them the favor.”

Jin-Young questioningly stares at the taller male, but Min-Hyun’s smile captivates him from doing anything, as if it was the loveliest smile he could find.

Eventually they return to the table, with Min-Hyun explaining them that it was his treat and Daehwi making the puppy sad face telling him not to do that, but he’s plainly liking every single piece of it.

The four males exit the restaurant and they just look at each other once they are outside. Woojin keeps inviting Min-Hyun and Jin-Young to drink with him but Jin-Young stops him as they need to prepare for tomorrow’s trip.

“I would love to talk with you couples again. But I guess we should meet up again later and maybe talk about your honeymoon experience.” Says Woojin as Daehwi wraps his hand around his.

Jin-Young eyes how Daehwi is super clingy to Woojin and he just feel his heart heaten up. He really want to hold someone’s hand and just be clingy to him, until a hand appears in front of him, asking it to be hold by him. he looks at his right to see Min-Hyun looking down at him with a reassuring smile.

“Let’s go home, Jin-Youngie.”

Jin-Young could feel his heart is like swollen and aching for some reason. He’s been asking for someone to say that word, and why must it be Min-Hyun of all people? 

With that Jin-Young accepts Min-Hyun’s propose, for the sake of the acting as they bid farewell to the other lovebirds. 

The road to their so called home is actually 10 minutes away, but it feels like hours to Jin-Young. They didn’t let go of their hands along the way, staring at the busy night road of Seoul and just silently enjoying themselves.

Min-Hyun wants to start a conversation, but every time he asks something, Jin-Young will always reply with another sarcasm question, which led him to shut his mouth up along the way.

“Do you.. I mean.. how did you get along with Woojin like that?” Jin-Young asks carefully as he looks up towards Min-Hyun who was surprised to hear him ask something to him.

“Ah.. I really want to punch his face inside. But I know Daehwi has been taking care of you while I was gone.”

After Min-Hyun’s confession, they turn silent again and Min-Hyun starts to swing their hands together in rhythm with their walk as he holds Jin-Young’s hand tighter.

“I was told I’ve been a good actor. But ‘oppa’?”

“Let me explain.” Jin-Young starts to get offended and puts on his annoyed face. “I’ve been a good actor too, you see? I just have to play the card on the right time.”

Jin-Young silly confession leads Min-Hyun to a chuckle, teasing Jin-Young until unknowingly arrive in front of their apartment building.

Jin-Young keeps looking down at his hand, interlocking with Min-Hyun’s as he questions himself whether he should let it go or not. 

“Let’s keep it like this until we got to our room, alright?”

Min-Hyun’s proposal was actually not something that Jin-Young really wants to deny and reject it fully. He decided to play along since they will be passing some familiar staffs along their way.

A female staff greets them and Min-Hyun greets back to her. The female staff keeps telling them how perfect of a couple they are, making Jin-Young embarrassed of the complementary coming from the female’s mouth. She eventually congratulates them before letting them go, and guides them to the lift.

The situation inside the lift was something weird. Both still holding each other’s hand, like they’re going to literally have romantic sex as soon as they walk into their apartment, yet things like that won’t happen in the future, at least that’s what Jin-Young thinks in his head.

Once they reach the front of the door, Min-Hyun lets go of the grip and Jin-Young could feel how empty his hand is now. It feels like the spider web that has been there for years suddenly came back and haunts him, telling him that he’s the loneliest person on earth.

Min-Hyun opens the door and lets himself in first, while Jin-Young had a bit of hope that he would be a gentleman and lets him walk into the room first, yet he was betrayed again by his heart. It hurts, but Jin-Young is being stupid for hoping those silly things to happen.

Jin-Young steps in, expecting nothing special to happen and it came true. Min-Hyun turns into his silent ignorant self again, ignoring Jin-Young like he was not there. It hurts him that he was not being recognized for how he’s saving his life few months ago and lets him get back on his two feet, and this is how he repays him.

“I’m going to sleep now.” Starts Min-Hyun. “Our flight is in the morning, so let’s try to wake each other up.”

“A-ah.. alright..” Jin-Young replies calmly.

Jin-Young bids Min-Hyun good night and gets into his room first. He observes the messy room and a white suitcase that he owns. He’s been trying to finish packing up but things happened and he had to wait til his laundry is done. 

Jin-Young is being busy again in his room, folding some clothing, other necessary items etc. Jin-Young wanted to take the camera, but he forgets where he put it. He walks around the room, trying to find the camera but ended up being noisy and getting his room messy again, until he head a knock on his door.

“Jin-Young ah, do you need help?”

Min-Hyun slowly opens the door to Jin-Young’s messy room, and looking at the person who is on the edge of his patience. 

“I’m basically done with packing, but I still need to find my camera and I couldn’t find it anywhere.”

Min-Hyun finally steps into his room, for months he has never goes into Jin-Young’s room, and neither does the other person himself. He observes around the small room, and quickly spots a black bag on top of the cupboard located beside of the bed.

“What’s that bag over there?” Min-Hyun point to the location of the bag and immediately Jin-Young starts to gasp.

Min-Hyun could just leave him alone like that after he helped him finding where it is located, but judging by the height, even he would need something to help him to reach that camera bag. He willingly help Jin-Young as he walks closer towards the cupboard.

Jin-Young looks around the room to see if he could find something to support Min-Hyun up but spots a wiggly small baby chair that he got from the marriage present from his friend and that could be dangerous to people who stands on it, but Min-Hyun decided to take the risk.

Min-Hyun drags the chair and spots that one of the leg is a bit short from the other. He sighs before asking Jin-Young to hold down the chair as he gets up to reach the bag.

It was not hard for Min-Hyun to retrieve the bag with the help of the chair, but suddenly the chair gave up, letting Min-Hyun fall towards Jin-Young’s position and pushing him with into the bed. 

Jin-Young could feel Min-Hyun pushes him down with him. he felt glad that they both fell down into the bed, yet here they are in an awkward position, having Min-Hyun on top of him.

“J-Jin-young ah… I’m sorry does it hurt?”

Jin-Young doesn’t respond to any of Min-Hyun’s question as he could feel his cheek reddens, staring on the male on top of him. his heart beating fast, hands clutching on Min-Hyun’s shirt as their face were few inches apart. 

“H-Hyung..” Jin-Young mumbles softly while having Min-Hyun staring down also at him. they spent few seconds in silent before Min-Hyun quickly pulls away from him. 

“a-ah I’m sorry. I must be too heavy for you.” Chuckles Min-Hyun nervously as he hands Jin-Young the camera bag. “But luckily you’ll be bringing the camera with us tomorrow.”

Jin-Young slowly sits up as Min-Hyun slowly stands up and wipes his hands from the dust on top of the cupboard. 

“T-thank you.”

“Anytime, Jin-Youngie.” Min-Hyun helps Jin-Young up from the bed and pats some part of his clothing from the dust. “Yah, Jin-Youngie, you need to clean up your room once in a while. I don’t know what happen if you live alone.”

Min-Hyun taking care of Jin-Young really makes Jin-Young’s heart racing again. He doesn’t want to let him go, yet they promised they wouldn’t be too intimate to each other.

As Min-Hyun’s about to leave, Jin-Young’s head play a trick to himself as he stops Min-Hyun by holding his arm and stops the taller male from leaving his room. As a result, Min-Hyun looks down at Jin-Young’s gesture silently as he astonished by what he did.

“D-do you.. want to sleep with me tonight?”

 

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of their honeymoon. enjoy!!!

“And once again Ladies and Gentlemen, flight 1017 to Maldives is closing door in 5 minutes. Passengers of flight 1017 to Maldives please immediately check in on the boarding gate.”

That was the last call for those foolish person, who takes time lightly and underestimates thing easily. It shouldn’t happen to any people, unless you invited someone to sleep together, knowing that the morning flight shouldn’t be underestimated and ended up getting a hard time sleeping when there’s someone that has been bugging inside your head. That happened to Jin-Young and Min-Hyun. 

‘So stupid, so so SO stupid!’

The thought of Jin-Young who did something he doesn’t want to do it again. Asking Min-Hyun to sleep with him is the worst thing he did last night. He thought that it was probably the best idea to sleep together, since they will wake up each other in the morning with their bed hair on and he regretted it. 

Jin-Young was blinded with lust and his endless crave to do some snuggling with him, but as they laid in bed together, Jin-Young felt like he was cursed by the god and turned himself into those statue in the museum. He couldn’t do anything other than staring the ceiling and fiddles with bed sheet. 

The brown haired male even braved himself to slowly take a peak to his left, the Min-Hyun who decided to accept his offer to see that Min-Hyun is sleeping facing the other side. He could only see the older male’s back and his hair from behind. Ah, he really want to touch his silky hair and press his lips against it. But he knew he’s a coward.

The restless night of heart pounding situation and the endless crave of cradling himself against Min-Hyun made him stay awake until his morning alarm rang. He was awake but how silly of him to be able to sleep after his alarm rang.

“Jin-Young ah!! wake up Jin-Young ah!!”

Min-Hyun is literally screaming, but Jin-Young was too sleepy and instead the screaming from the other male’s mouth was music to Jin-Young. He turns towards Min-Hyun to finally saw his priceless face and panic face, like he did something wrong, and that’s where he realized as he saw what time it was and his first day of honeymoon starts with a VERY VERY good start. Way to go Jin-Young.

 

***

 

After some morning running in the airport, Jin-Young and Min-Hyun found themselves panting and gasping for air as they finally sat on their seat inside the plane. It was one of an experience they could experience in their limitless experienceific life. They never knew that the escalator that goes straight was the best thing human made. It made them feel like flash and everyone around them were slow ass turtle.

Nothing was more embarrassing as they get into their airplane. They were literally the last one into the plane and everyone just stare at them like they’re the guest star in the airplane to make a special appearance and does some boy group idol dance to entertain them while they’re trying to hold out their vomit in the air with all the turbulence and such. Too bad they’re just regular idiot people.

The 9 hours flight was like forever. Jin-Young was unable to focus as he’s enjoying the view from the window. He was so lucky to be able to sit on the side of the plane and have Min-Hyun beside him, but he’s been very silent after the accident happened. Jin-Young take a look on his right side to see that Min-Hyun is just staring blankly at the seat in front of him. 

‘is he angry because the reason they got late was him?’

That thought kept running inside Jin-Young’s head until the yawn came and staring at the view of the plane passing the white clouds and the blue sea doesn’t excite him anymore. He fixes his sitting position before finally landing on a good spot one where he can stretch his legs under the seat in front of him and have his head leaning against his own shoulder. He was so ready to enjoy the flight with a nap and then waking up in a beautiful island without anything work related that can stresses him up and a bald spot in his head is the last thing that he wanted.

Min-Hyun wanted to drink something as he forgot to bring something to drink and all that running really drained him up. He was ignoring Jin-Young for a few minutes, knowing that the younger male is enjoying the view and he doesn’t want to interrupt. 

The beautiful flight attendant walked and at that time Min-Hyun stops her. She was drawn to Min-Hyun’s handsome face which makes her unable to take her eyes off of his face, until she finally came to her sense and made Min-Hyun chuckle with her silly reaction.

“Is there anything I can help you, sir?”

“Yeah I need something to drink. Just a bottle of water is enough. How about you Jin-Young—“

As Min-Hyun turns his head towards the other male beside him, he saw Jin-Young is already fast asleep with his bangs covering his forehead and some part of his eyes area. The male could only chuckle upon seeing the cute male sleeping like that, realizing he must have been so tired after all that morning run.

“I’ll ask him later after he’s awake. Thank you.”

The flight attendant smiles before leaving Min-Hyun alone. The black haired male was left alone bored without any entertainment. He wanted to at least sleep but closing his eyes and fall asleep easily like Jin-Young did was not easy. He gets distracted with things a lot and usually at times like this, he would have his headphones on and he regretted it so much for not bringing it with.

Min-Hyun decided to observe his surrounding, taking a look at the people around him that’s taking the same flight with him. his eyes stopped as he sees a married couple with their young daughter sitting between them. She was all laugh and smile as she chirps with her father. 

“Appa, I want to show you something.”

The girl showed the father a drawing of her which seems like a drawing of them in crayon and a house and a pet dog. The little girl starts explaining of the drawing to the father and the father chuckles lightly upon hearing and praising his daughter. 

As Min-Hyun keeps getting absorbed to the lovely family that he’s been observing, he knows inside he’s not going to be like them. Their marriage is fake. It’s enough to make a scratch of jealousy inside his heart. He wants to be closer to Jin-Young, but something tells him that he’ll just ended up getting hurt again by him.

“Excuse me sir, your order.”

The same flight attendant came back with Min-Hyun’s order. The male smiles upon receiving the order and he busies himself to get the wallet. Thank god he still remembers to bring his wallet along. As he pays for the drink, Jin-Young leans his head against Min-Hyun’s shoulder and the attendant notices it and a smile appears on her face.

“You guys must be best friends.” Complimented the female attendant.

Min-Hyun turns to see the male beside him is leaning against him and that’s where he finds it very appealing.

“We’re married actually. We’re on our honeymoon” Adds Min-Hyun, making the smile from the attendant grows wider and a chuckle comes out of her mouth.

“Really? Congratulation to you. You make such a good couple. Enjoy the trip, gentleman.”

With that the female flight attendant left him and that’s where Min-Hyun returns back to his silent mode as he opens the bottle of water and takes a sip of it.

“Couple huh..” Mumbles Min-Hyun as he takes a look on his left, staring at his sleeping husband. He can officially call him husband, he even changes Jin-Young’s contact name into ‘My Husband’ just to make sure if it’s his Jin-Young that calls him.

 

***

 

In the middle of the flight, there was a slight turbulence within the flight, along with the flight announcement that came from the pilot, apologizing for the slight inconvenience that might make the passenger feel uncomfortable.

At that time, Jin-Young finally wakes up to feel like he’s leaning to something. It was something comforting on the skin of his head to realize that he’s been sleeping with his head on Min-Hyun.

The brown haired male looks up at Min-Hyun to see that the other male is also sleeping. He can’t help but to appreciate god’s present in front of him, a man so perfect, sleeping right beside him like a male who has been waiting for his girlfriend’s operation in a hospital (not sure if it’s the right word for this.)

Jin-Young moves away for him a bit, not wanting to wake the male up but instead it did the opposite thing. He’s cursing inside for doing such a lousy job on not waking him up, now he felt bad for doing that.

“Hyung, I-I’m sorry.. did I wake you up?”

Min-Hyun wakes up to have the feeling of someone’s head is not leaning against his shoulder anymore. He turns to see at Jin-Young’s direction, seeing the male is in his awake state. Greeting him with a smile, he stretches himself before leaning back comfortably on the seat as he turns his sitting position to face Jin-Young.

“Good morning. We slept together twice today. This time you woke me up.”

Min-Hyun’s teasing makes Jin-Young’s ear reddens for the cheesy things he said. Seriously. Jin-Young regretted asking him to sleep together and now this happens.

“Not like you hated it.”

“I did.” Min-Hyun starts. “Not just you made us late, made me skip breakfast, and I left some of my belongings back in the place, I had to sleep with you last night and had to hold down my raging hormone to not touch you with this sinful hand and boner of mine, and now I even bought this $10 bottled water because I was so thirsty I almost drank the drool that came out of your mouth, and now I’m hungry and let’s eat lunch.”

Jin-Young immediately wipes out his lips as he heard the word ‘drool’ came out, he was really embarrassed like little girl embarrassed thing. He tried to keep it cool until the flight attendant woman greeted them with a lunch pack that was included in the flight ticket. 

“That’s disgusting.” Commented Jin-Young shortly as he opens the lid of the lunch box.

“me or the food?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“I thought your dick will only react to.. that guy that I don’t want to mention it to you.”

“Jihoonie? Of course. he’s cuter than you.”

Okay now Jin-Young is getting really irritated by Min-Hyun’s obvious trash talk. He was ready to give him a lesson but decided to spit on his food and by the expression Min-Hyun made, he’s loving every single moment of it.

Min-Hyun saw his food that he just opened the top lid off and Jin-Young did that. He freaking SPIT on his food. He exclaims excitedly towards Jin-Young who has his cheeky grin on him.

“Wow, now my food will really taste like you. We’re so getting into the honeymoon mood now, huh, my husband?”

“Don’t make me do it on your face.”

“Try me.”

 

***

 

Jin-Young thinks he’s going to have a great relaxing moment once he’s on his Honeymoon mode, no stress and all, instead he was forced to enjoy his one week trip with Min-Hyun. They just had their first marriage quarrel and it happened in the weirdest place to have a quarrel. 

The lunch went silent after Jin-Young almost attempted to spit on Min-Hyun’s face but it was childish and eye-catching to the other plane passengers enough to make him turn silent. None of these 2 can even enjoy their lunch in peace. 

Eventually the long 9 hours flight finally ended, landing on their honeymoon destination. The two males walks off the plane with Jin-Young tailing Min-Hyun from behind with his rucksack behind him. they got their luggage out before a driver waits for them with a board and Korean words attached on the board.

Jin-Young spots his name on the board and immediately calls Min-Hyun who is falling behind while carrying his suitcase. Jin-Young walks toward the driver and gives the struggling male a wave telling him to keep up the pace a little bit.

“Hyung hurry up!”

Min-Hyun still feels a little bit sore from the uncomfortable sleeping position, in fact 9 hours spent sitting still and sleeping in a very awkward position makes few parts of his body numb and in pain. Eventually he’s able to catch up with Jin-Young.

Their ride to their designation has the same mood as their flight. They are keeping their mouth shut as they focus themselves on the different view outside the car. It was not Seoul anymore, they’re in someone’s land but were disappointed because honeymoon should be spent with someone they love. But do they love each other? Are their feelings even mutual?

The car suddenly stops in a dock with a beautiful sea sighting, making the two Korean exclaims in their excited ‘wah’. It really feels like they’re in a beautiful land, having their eyes pampered with the beautiful seashore view.

A man leads them to their location with a local transfer boat that looks a bit old but they did a great job redecorate it and upgraded how the boat looks decent enough for people to hop on it.

Jin-Young and Min-Hyun seats side to side inside the boat with their luggage in front of them. Both were focused with the view from the front of the boat. It was not like riding a car, with roads in front of them and cars passing by from the other direction. It was just green sea and an island that looks so small that is visible to their eyes.

“Excuse me, photo?”

The two males were surprised from the local that suddenly asks them something, until they realized what the other male means with their gesture with his hand that resembles someone taking a picture. Min-Hyun and Jin-Young stares at each other before Min-Hyun replies with an ‘ah’ and shoves out his phone and turning it into camera mode before sending it to the local male in front of them.

The local male begins to find a good angle for the shoot and commends with the cheer stuff and such. Min-Hyun and Jin-Young awkwardly smiles toward the camera, where it reminds them something. They never took a picture together, and this is their first time taking photos of them together beside their marriage photo. Weird but it gets weirder when the local told them to sit closer.

The local gives a big smile as he sees the result of the camera and then showed it to them, asking them indirectly if they want to retake the shoot.

“Oh wow.. this is beautiful.” Min-Hyun comments.

The local felt glad when Min-Hyun compliments him as he hands him the phone and moves elsewhere to the other tourists that is in the same boat with them.

“Hyung send the pic to me, I’m going to send it to eomma.”

“I’ll send it when my phone’s connected to the wifi. Remind me later or tonight.”

The boat eventually stops and the local steps off the boat first and starts helping with the other passengers to get down. It was Min-Hyun’s turn and he easily hops down. On the other side, Jin-Young gets a little trouble with his rucksack that doesn’t ease his vacation, and he sees a pale hand that is Min-Hyun’s instead of the local who is supposed to help him.

“Let me help you.” 

“I’m an independent strong male. I’ll take care of-“

Before Jin-Young could even help himself, his heavy rucksack suddenly pulls him along into the watery sand area that trips him along with his rucksack, making Min-Hyun laughs from the incident happened like he just owned everything and how embarrassed he is to be cocky over little things like this.

“I gave you my hand.”

“And I don’t need it.”

Jin-young slowly stands up before dusting off the sands that hits some area on his body before angrily and embarrassedly walks off leaving Min-Hyun behind who is still entertained from the incident.

The two males eventually arrives into their designated hotel. For Jin-Young who is experienced working in various Hotels, he was still amazed how her aunt could afford them a luxurious resort. He was glad that at least he could enjoy staying here as a tourist, not one of the Hotel worker who works for over 10 hours.

Once they were finished with checking in and such, it was almost late as the sun slowly setting down. The staff led them to their room that looks like a hut, but was built really well. It was a simple hut, a living room, small kitchen and one bedroom. It was almost like their apartment once again, so it’s not really giving a different vibe.

“one bed room.” Starts Jin-Young.

“Guess we’re sharing. I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Neither do i.”

They stare at each other before sighing and starts unpacking their stuff, and suddenly Jin-Young’s stomach grumble like he hasn’t been eating for a week.

“That’s why we shouldn’t ever miss breakfast and not to spit on someone else’s lunch.” Sneers Min-Hyun as he grabs two cup of instant ramyeon that he brings with in his luggage, knowing that there will be time where they’ll be hungry and have something that is not too heavy.

“I’ll cook us something. We can skip heavy dinner and enjoy the night beach with a beer later. How about it?”

 

***

 

Their first night was spent rather.. special? Jin-Young doesn’t think this is special at all. They spent in their room eating cup ramyeon while having another debate about everything, because that’s their version of their honeymoon.

Min-Hyun takes his small bag with him with 2 cans of beer inside and drags Jin-Young along with him towards the beach that is on the back of the hotel. At first Jin-Young refused the invitation, but thinking back how being alone in the hotel room is probably the worst thing than having Min-Hyun bugging him 24-7.

The hotel was not as crowded as they would have guessed, seeing by the beach chair that is still vacant, or people rather go somewhere else, but it’s a good thing for both Min-Hyun and Jin-Young.

Jin-Young found two vacant beach chairs under a big umbrella. He quickly steps in and making himself comfortable as Min-Hyun follows along and takes the other vacant chair for him.

The view of the beach was really beautiful. Lights everywhere decorating the dark coast, with a stage of live music not far from their location. The music makes it more of a romantic mood around it.

Min-Hyun finally takes out the cans of beef that he keeps in his bag and places it on a table between their chairs. Jin-Young mumbles a soft thank you before taking the can of beer with to give a sip of it, when Min-Hyun was just mesmerized by the voice of the male beside him.

“Cute..” Mumbles Min-Hyun

“W-what’s cute?” asks Jin-Young protectively as he feels like he’s being hit by Min-Hyun.

Min-Hyun could sense Jin-Young that he somehow doesn’t like being called cute, so he gives a small chuckle before explaining to him.

“Not you of course.” Starts Min-Hyun, staring at random person behind him.

Jin-Young quickly turns towards the person who Min-Hyun is staring at and realized how douche he is for being too overconfident about Min-Hyun calling him cute. He doesn’t hate being called cute, he’s just confused, but his heart knows he likes being called like that.

“You’re very confusing.” 

“People keep telling me I’m a really weird person. But you, Jinyoungie, married a weird person. So how about a toast to that?”

Jin-Young finally lets out a laugh, making Min-Hyun slowly getting drifted into Jin-Young’s heart, falling right over heels again towards the male. It feels like high school, but it’s better now.

“Then to our fake marriage. Cheers!”

Jin-Young lifted his can and feels the other male clinking towards him, before taking a chug on it, letting out an ah after. Min-Hyun was impressed by how he could drink like that in the first place.

“I learned something new about you today.” Starts Min-Hyun.

“well yeah, you’ll be learning more stuff about me for another few months. Or years.”

Min-Hyun lets out a happy chuckles as they continue their small talk. The talk was rather, not the usual. Both of them are happy, they’re in a good mood, chilling with the music, they could feel how deepen their relationship are right now.

The one thing that Min-Hyun loves is how the breeze is soothing him up, like it’s calming him down. He came here a bit bummed that they almost lost their plane and how he forgot things to bring. But there, he sat there with Jin-Young who is already absorbed to the beach and already blankly staring at the dark sea.

“You okay, Jin-Youngie?”

“Yeah.. just a little dozy I guess.”

Min-Hyun smiles to Jin-Young’s respond as he follows along with Jin-Young, staring blankly at the sea until he could sense that it’s getting quiet between them, until he sees that Jin-Young is sleeping with his face facing towards him.

“Jin-Youngie?”

Min-Hyun puts the can of beef away before walking towards the sleeping Jin-Young, trying to wake him up by caressing his air.

“Are you asleep?”

“Mmn..”

Jin-Young could only reply with a muffle in his sleep, entertaining Min-Hyun who supposedly have to carry him back to their hotel room and he didn’t mind that. Seeing the cute husband of him sleeping is really the best view he could have in this honeymoon.

Min-Hyun lowers himself into Jin-Young’s as he slowly presses his lips towards Jin-Young’s sweet lips. It tasted like the beer they just had, but the feeling travelling through his spine really tells him that it’s been a while and the feeling towards the male is still there. Min-Hyun really loves Jin-Young.

Eventually Min-Hyun moves away after tasting Jin-Young’s lips. He didn’t regret it even if Jin-Young suddenly wakes up and he starts beating him up and hurting him again with bad words. He really needed that.

“I’m glad I’m spending this honeymoon with you, Jin-Youngie”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO!!! it's been a while lol.
> 
> thank you for everyone who's been waiting for this fic and i'm really thankful that you guys are loving every single update of the story.
> 
> comments and kudos juseyo! would really appreciate your comments <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the hwangdeep honeymoon starts now! and introducing a new side story. enjoy :)

Somewhere in the heart of South Korea, inside an office building, people could hear the keyboard clicking, call beeping loudly without being touched by anyone. Almost everyone in that office was rushing here and there, seems like deadline is right in front of their eyes. 

“Yah! Where’s the document I asked for?”

“Fuck that! my hands are full right now.”

“Shit I should have resign yesterday.”

There were just lots of cursing here and there. Park Jihoon on the other hand is sitting quietly without showing any sign of stress. Because he basically doesn’t take his breaks more than 1 hour, yet the other probably spent about 1.5 hours of break including their smoke time, sometimes it takes them 2 hours, and talking about going home, those guys are the earliest.

Jihoon’s head was not filled with work that day, he was thinking of Hwang Min-Hyun. His eyes keep shifting back and forth of the empty seat, missing the presence of the bright male that shines the room and his stressful office days, at least that’s what he thinks.

“Does anyone know how to contact Min-Hyun? It’s been three days since he left for Honeymoon and I couldn’t reach him through anything.”

One male gets Jihoon’s attention as he’s been ranting on how he needed Min-Hyun and starts blaming on him for leaving the deadline to them. It irks him how they’re badmouthing the male, yet he’s having mix feeling towards it. They’re not the only one trying to reach Min-Hyun, even Jihoon once in a while leaves a message to him, asking something like “How’s the honeymoon?” “Is Maldives alright?” or even “I missed you.” Which makes him like a total douche who’s cheating on a married man while on his honeymoon.

Jihoon knew Min-Hyun’s condition, from when he found out the male who took his house, and forcing him to marry him if he still wants to survive, and how he says mean things to Min-Hyun when he was being nice to him. Jihoon felt bad for him, and that’s how he starts to being care towards Min-Hyun. Now him pitying the married male feels like a knife stabbing him on his back. He knew they’re not going to be together or there would be any mutual feeling between them, and he’s already falling for the guy.

No matter how busy Jihoon is, he always has his eyes lingering between the monitor and his phone, hoping to ever get a reply from Min-Hyun, until he gets tired of getting his hopes too high and every time the phone pops up notifications, it’s always from other person. But then as it gets a little late and he was about to go home, his phone suddenly brightens with a notification from a certain someone that he’s been waiting for. He quickly ignores every single thing around his surrounding, letting out an excited gasp as he reads the reply from Min-Hyun.

“Jihoonie, are you doing well? I’m sorry it took me so long to reply your message. And apparently you’re not the only one messaging me lol.”

He didn’t care about his over-reacting self and how people stares at him for surprising them, he’s too happy to react to those stares as he keeps his eyes focused on his phone screen, reading their chats that makes his heart warming up.

“I missed you too. You should come and visit Maldives too! Is work okay?”

Jihoon quickly tries to send him a reply until he sees a sign telling him that Min-Hyun is typing, so he decided to wait until he finished typing anything he is typing right now.

The status on their chat keeps telling him the Min-Hyun is typing dot dot dot, but there’s no message. He checked his internet connection and also changed to the office’s Wi-Fi, but no changes and it has been 5 minutes since the last chat.

Jihoon decided to give up and locks his phone, exiting the office with bitter heart and a sulky face. Could only hope he’ll get a reply from him. instead as he exits the office, a figure of a male stands in front of him, staring at Jihoon who is still walking with his eyes focused on his phone. The male hesitates to speak up towards him but decided to man up and call him out.

“Park Jihoon!”

As the male suddenly called him, Jihoon knew whose voice that is, but he was too afraid to see the male who shouted him. 

The male steps closer to the frozen Jihoon who is standing still backing him as he slowly gets closer, reaching Jihoon’s shoulder.

“It is you.. I found you.”

Jihoon knew clearly who he is, yet it hurts him to take a look at the male. He wanted to run but the touch paralyzed him. he moves his phone away, putting it into his pocket glancing over to see the silhouette of the male, to the hand that is resting on his shoulder and shivers running through his spines, heart beating up as he just seen a ghost. The ghost from his past.

“Why are you here?” 

“I missed you.” 

The male answers with his deep voice, making Jihoon feels speechless from the word he said. He’s ready to shed tear, but he shouldn’t for the sake of his sanity.

“I told you, stop looking for me, please.. Kang Daniel..”

 

***

 

It’s been three days since their so called honeymoon and Jin-Young is getting tired and anxious and having a strong urge to book his own light back to seoul alone, leaving Min-Hyun behind. He starts off his morning with Min-Hyun still sleeping beside him. he still couldn’t believe the male wouldn’t move to the couch after he tries to kick him out of the bed and did many stuff, to make sure he’s the only one having the bed for himself.

After spending 5 minutes staring at the wall, Jin-Young finally finished collecting his soul back from dreamland and leaves the sleeping Min-Hyun alone in bed. He walks over the mirror, staring at his bed hair and finds himself hilarious every time he sees himself. The male eventually grooms himself, putting lotion softly on his face from the forehead down to his chin. He touches his lips and something came to him. When he was sleeping, he felt something touches his lips. It was tender and really soft, like someone’s lips touched his. It was very memorable feeling, yet somehow it’s very addictive.

Jin-Young looks over the sleeping Min-Hyun and suddenly his stomach crumbles, asking something to be digested. He walks towards the other male, placing his hand on the muscular arm and gives it a gentle shake.

“H-Hyung.. wake up..”

After feeling something is touching Min-Hyun, he finally opens his eyes slowly to have a beautiful sight in front of him, shyly waking him up. It feels like they’re married now, having the view in front of him.

“Mm.. you need something?”

“No actually.. it’s just..”

Min-Hyun slowly sits up, leaning his back on the wall before staring blankly at Jin-Young with his sleepy eyes. He lets out a chuckle at how Jin-Young is avoiding contact with him. he suddenly grabs Jin-Young’s hand and forcefully pulls him, letting the smaller male sits on his lap. He locks the other male by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, preventing him to run away.

“hm? Is something the matter, Jin-Youngie?”

The lusty tone Min-Hyun made makes Jin-Young even embarrassed as he tries to break away but being gripped hard by the other.

“Nothing really..”

“Then what’s the reason for waking me up? Are you inviting me somewhere? How sweet of you.”

Jin-Young rolls his eyes before pinching Min-Hyun’s nose, making the other male lets out a pain reaction before he could get up from his embrace.

“I literally was going to ask you if you want to have breakfast, but forget it I’ll have breakfast alone.”

Min-Hyun is loving how flustered Jin-Young is before seeing him left the room alone, and immediately he gets up to follow him.

 

***

 

The breakfast ended with Jin-Young eating too much and complaining about how he couldn’t move from the chair and keeps refuses Min-Hyun’s help, since he would be harassing him again. In the end, Min-Hyun lends his hand for Jin-Young to walk back toward their room.

“I’m going to get a belly. You should have stopped me there.” Whines Jin-Young.

“You ate so well back then, how could I stop you? And besides you’re still cute even if you get a belly.”

Jin-Young rolls his eyes before letting Min-Hyun’s hand off of him, telling Min-Hyun that he really doesn’t need his help but instead Min-Hyun finds it amusing.

“I actually had something planned today.” Starts Min-Hyun, catching Jin-Young’s curiosity. “But it requires you to come with me.”

“ng?” Jin-Young finally stops walking and has his ear on Min-Hyun. “Continue.”

“and I bought you a swimming trunk. Let’s go back to our room, there’s plenty things to do.”

Hearing the swimming trunk mentioned by Min-Hyun, Jin-Young starts assuming pervert stuff that Min-Hyun is trying to do to him. but as soon as they got to the room, Min-Hyun pulls him to the room and he immediately rummages through his luggage and hands him the trunk he mentioned before, and his guess was right.

“I’m not wearing this.” Starts Jin-Young.

“actually I got two, I’m giving you a more wider option since I know you more than anyone else.”

The second swimwear Min-Hyun showed is the worst one. It’s basically those speedo trunks that only cover your cheeks and crotch area, not suitable for those who is insecure of their body.

Jin-Young stares at it disgustingly before taking the first swimming trunk that was shown. He’s now regretting for not bringing his own when there will be lots of beach activity.

“I’ll be back.”

With that, Jin-Young goes to the bathroom with the blue swimming trunk on his hand while Min-Hyun is anticipating how his sneaky plan would go.

5 minutes after, Min-Hyun starts to get worry if Jin-Young is going to flush the trunk away to the toilet and he’s going to get mad at him. he could only shrug it off while packing some clothes for the day’s activity, until he hears a clicking door knob opening sound, and quickly turns his head towards the bathroom to see the male walking out with the tight trunk he bought. 

Min-Hyun turns speechless from seeing the delighted work, a piece of art, a man tastes like ice cream, cold yet sweet and addictive. His eyes are actively staring at Jin-Young from the top of his hair down to his hips area to spot the bubble cheeks presses on the tight trunk.

Jin-Young watches himself on the mirror inside the room to see himself on Min-Hyun’s present. Nodding in acceptance, he turns to the side to see how printed his bubbly butt against the trunk is.

“I literally will turn people on with this.” Chuckles Jin-Young before looking at Min-Hyun staring at him blankly before he could return to his normal state.

“You turned one on.”

Jin-Young suddenly feels flustered from Min-Hyun’s declaration before gently gives him a kick on the side and turn back to the mirror, fixing himself before trying to leave the room when Min-Hyun suddenly wraps his arms around Jin-Young’s neck with his head resting beside the other male’s.

“but aren’t we married couple now?”

Jin-Young grabs a hold on Min-Hyun’s arm as he tries to take it off, until his eyes caught their position from the mirror and what attracts his attention is how Min-Hyun stares at him. He sees the man as a big jerk who came into his life just to remind him of the dark past, yet the male he sees in front of him is the same male that he loved in the past. The Min-Hyun who takes care of him and always look out for him, yet something feels missing. Why did he left him in the past? He still hadn’t tell him a single thing about it.

“Min-Hyun hyung..” starts Jin-Young and Min-Hyun replies him with a ‘hm’. He turns his head toward the other male who is still staring at him now showing question mark on his face. “Hyung.. why did you leave me back then?”

Min-Hyun freezes hearing the suddenly asked question and he quickly avoids eye contact and breaks his arms from locking Jin-Young, eyes wavering away but Jin-Young knows something is missing.

“I-I thought I told you earlier, I was sent to study abroad by my dad.”

Jin-Young hums hearing the male before nodding and thinking how sneaky he is right now but he’ll dig some more later on. 

“Fine. Can we go to the beach now?”

 

***

 

The beach is always the best place for letting out the daily life’s fatigue. There are people playing in the water, children building sandcastle and their parents bathing under the sun with their beach outfits, shades while reading a book about how to have proper life. 

Min-Hyun was really something. He put on the speedo and zero fuck was given, even some group of women are whistling towards him, teasing the male and Min-Hyun didn’t even care about it. Instead he wraps his arm around Jin-Young who feels like he’s being an object to tell them that they’re a couple or something.

“Look who’s trying to avoid all those groups of hungry wolves.” Teases Jin-Young, as he stares at how Min-Hyun’s body is really close to him, though he’s also surprised how muscular his body is. “Bet those pointless time in the gym pays you back, huh?”

“Said the one who complains how his belly keeps sticking out, but I never complain about it.” Min-Hyun tilts his head down to reach Jin-Young’s eye level and his fine face shines as he smiles. “You will always be in my heart, no matter how fat your butt turns out, I’ll still eat it.”

“I thought you only eat Jihoon’s ass.”

“Can I eat yours?”

“Sadly my ass is booked tonight. You’re on the waiting list number 56.”

“I’ll take that. As long as I can taste you again.”

Jin-Young looks up at the disgusting smile Min-Hyun is making as he feels a finger out of the sudden drawing a line between his ass through the tight trunk, forcing out a squeal out of Jin-Young before slapping Min-Hyun’s stomach as hard as he could, making the man groans out a painful voice.

“Ugh.. red code here?”

“Don’t make me continue.”

Jin-Young already fists his fingers as he shows it to him and his eyes glancing down to Min-Hyun’s lower area.

Min-Hyun quickly gives up and lets out a nervous chuckle before finding a vacant beach chair, and he realized that it was the same spot from their first night there.

Jin-Young quickly flops himself onto the beach chair, with his face facing up to the blue cloud, before looking to Min-Hyun who sits on the other chair, taking out the sunblock out of his small bag and applying it on his skin.

The oily texture from the sunblock really makes Min-Hyun’s skin looks too delicious to be left out. Jin-Young stares at how Min-Hyun’s hand is travelling around his skin, applying it all over his body. Somehow hoping that he’ll let him use his dirty hand to touch him.

“Jin-Youngie, can you put it on my back?”

That’s it. The chance he’s been waiting for to touch that delicious skin of him, but his head is playing trick on him. He’s doubting. One side he’s been craving to touch and feel how tender and soft his skin is, yet he needs to keep his composure and keeping the distance around them-

“Fine I’ll ask the guy over there to do it for me—

“OK OK I’LL DO IT!”

Min-Hyun smirks victoriously before giving the sunblock cream to him, moving himself to sit on the same chair he’s sitting on and showing him his bare back towards him.

Jin-Young swallows his breath before nervously applying the cream on his palms before slowly placing his creamed palm on one spot on the male’s back. He couldn’t think of anything else, this is the closest skinship he felt with Min-Hyun. They don’t take a shower and share a bathtub together like how they used to. He finally touch Min-Hyun’s body again in years. 

“Uh.. Jin-Youngie, everything’s fine?”

“Uh.. OH YEAH I’M OKAY!”

Jin-Young quickly spreads the cream around his back, trying hard to spread it to every side of his back, but his mind is thinking of how muscular his body is. He moves to Min-Hyun’s side, ended up having his face reddens from all the dirty thoughts swarming inside his head. 

Min-Hyun turns his body, letting Jin-Young’s hands off of him and seeing how flustered the younger male is just from putting cream on his back. He chuckles seeing the reaction before patting him.

“You did well. Thank you Jin-Youngie.”

Jin-Young was praised. Hwang Min-Hyun just praised him for doing a good job, something Jin-Young is proud of as a small smile appears on his face.

Min-Hyun grabs the bottle of sunblock that sits idly by Jin-Young, motioning him with his fingers to turn around as he pours some of the cream into his hand. Seeing the other male so easily fluster really sets the mood up to tease him more.

Min-Hyun starts gently placing his palm on the middle spot of Jin-Young’s back, before slowly spreading his hands around while forcing his thumbs, giving the male a nice massage. His hand finds its way to the back of the neck, giving a teasing touch around the area as he leans his forward, resting his chin on Jin-Young’s shoulder, taking a look at the younger male’s face who is already beat red at this point.

“Should I put it on the other part of your body?”

Hands trail down from his shoulder, sliding down to Jin-Young’s slender arms, sending thrilling shiver through his spine. Min-Hyun slowly puts his hand on top of Jin-Young’s and entangles their fingers together before he sneaks a kiss on the younger male’s cheek.

“Did I go too far? Should we go a little bit further?” Asks Min-Hyun for permission.

Jin-Young is sitting there blankly as he realizes how Min-Hyun pecks him and their fingers are locked together. He likes every single thing he did, it warms his heart, and he needed more, until he hears a cough from someone who sits not far from them, a female with red bikini glaring at them with her children whispering at the two love dovey males, forcing Jin-Young to untangles his fingers and pushes Min-Hyun off.

“I-i.. uh yeah, I can do the rest. Thank you hyung.”

Jin-Young quickly backs the female who interrupted them, putting the sunblock on with his still red face and Min-Hyun is absolutely liking the scene.

“Mianhae.” Min-Hyun starts, but still having his apologetic smile on, and Jin-Young kinda likes it. It shows him the new vulnerable side of the man.

“You Shouldn’t do that in public. But I guess you have a kink of doing these kind of things publicly.”

“So you mean, we can do these ‘Thing’ you mentioned again later? I’m looking forward to it.”

Again, Min-Hyun’s devil smirk appears and the unpleasant feeling returns back inside Jin-Young, and it doesn’t stop him from throwing a hand full of sand to his face, leaving him be like that.

“yah Jin-Youngie!” Min-Hyun wipes off the sand that was thrown to his face, and seeing the younger male is leaving him alone, he quickly tries to catch up with him. “Wait up! I’m just kidding seriously.”

 

***

 

The love birds’ beach activity ended up with lots of activity which Jin-Young didn’t even know Min-Hyun had already plan everything. Jin-Young really likes water sports, but one that he really treasure the most was when they did paragliding together. Jin-Young was scared at first, but Min-Hyun ensured him that he’s going to regret if he didn’t do it, and he was right. It was almost night time, so they had the chance to fly in the air together while enjoying the view of Maldives as the sun is setting down.

After showering themselves a bit and change clothing, Jin-Young was ready to end the day as it gets dark, whining how fatigue he is but inside he still wants to spend the time with Min-Hyun. Little did he know, Min-Hyun already prepared a romantic dinner inside their hotel cottage room.

Both males arrives in front of their room, and Min-Hyun quickly rummages through the bag to retrieve the room key. He opens the door to see the dark room and a few glowing candles, lighting the decorated table.

Jin-Young was left astonished upon the beautiful setting in front of him. it was really romantic and the first thing he thought of is that what if they’re in the wrong room? What if it was for someone else? Min-Hyun wouldn’t do this kind of—

“Do you like it?”

“You did this? YOU?”

Min-Hyun proudly smiles for Jin-Young and received a chuckle from the younger male. Jin-Young’s face shows it all. The look on his face tells him how surprised he is. He just hoped nothing will go wrong and they could fix their relationship from here and out, even though Jin-Young is still a wild card to him, to Min-Hyun.

The older male invites Jin-Young in and offers him a seat as he grabs a bottle of wine, popping it open and pours it to the wine glass in front of him. 

“Why are you doing this again?”

“Do you hate it?”

“It’s not that I hate it…” Pauses Jin-young as Min-Hyun takes a seat on the other side of the table after he pours himself a glass of wine. “just.. unexpected.”

“I like doing unexpected things.” Chuckles Min-Hyun as he hears a door bell from his door, and immediately goes over the open the door, letting a waiter come in and greets them with food.

The Dinner went well, with the speaker turned on, playing a romantic ballad that lighten up the mood. Min-Hyun is proud of himself for being able to do all of these things. He really wanted to surprise Jin-Young and really hopefully being able to impress him. He wants to break out of this contracted marriage zone and really want to have Jin-young for himself. 

After a while of their dinner and some chit chatting, Jin-Young felt really warm inside. He really loves everything that he did to him. it’s been years to have him pampered like this, he realized that he was lonely all these years without him. he really hopes nothing will go wrong and they could stay like this, return to Seoul with their hands holding to each other.

“H-Hyung… thank you.”

“hm? What for?”

“All of these. I really like it.”

“You do?” hearing the compliment from the one he’s praying to get praised on is somewhat really like a fireworks inside him, bubbling up and getting all brighten up inside. He could sense how their relationship is getting closer.

It was getting late and none of them realized until Jin-Young sees the clock and they have been chatting through up dinner for few hours. He didn’t know how much he enjoyed being with Min-Hyun. he wants to be closer to him, but he keeps on doubting himself if that’s the right thing to do at this point. The trauma suddenly return as he thinks deeper, trying to find a conclusion to his unsorted feeling toward the male.

“I really want to take picture of the decoration they made, have you seen my phone, Jin-Youngie?”

“You left it in our bedroom, right? I’ll help you find it”

Our, Jin-Young just said our and Min-Hyun is getting the chills for using that term. It really feels like they’re married couple.

Jin-Young enters the room ahead to find Min-Hyun’s phone is ringing on top of the bed desk. He walks closer to it and his heart suddenly breaks to see an incoming messages from that person. 

“Oh there’s the phone? Hm? Oh Jihoon texted me something.”

Jin-Young was really hurt hearing how Min-Hyun mention him lightly and how he quickly forgets about him. it really hurts him to see how happy he is for finally being able to talk to Jihoon, after spending all his working time with that male. Jin-Young had to do something.

The moment Min-Hyun busies himself and he slowly walks towards the door, exiting him from the bedroom. But suddenly something stops him. a pair of arms wrap around his body, and something sticks behind of him like a parasite trying to find it’s pray once more, as he couldn’t even move his fingers anymore to type a reply to Jihoon because of the event.

Min-Hyun looks down to the arms and he’s still in disbelieve that he would do that, Jin-Young did. He was never this intimate with him, yet something is wrong with him. 

“Jin-Youngie, what’s wro—“

“A-are you going to leave me again?”

Min-Hyun’s heart suddenly felt a pang, an arrow shooting right into his heart, knowing his worst nightmare is being mentioned.

“W-what makes you think of—“

“Please…” 

Min-Hyun mouth is already opened and about to speak up, but Jin-Young’s plead stops him. he puts his phone into his pocket before turning around to see the fragile looking younger male is about to burst out in tears. It hurts him, he hates seeing Jin-Young cry. 

“Jin-Youngie..”

“do you know how lonely I am, waiting for you to return, yet you never return.”

Hearing the weak voice makes Min-Hyun even feel bad about everything that happened to him. what happened after he left him, he still hasn’t find out about it. 

“I missed you.”

It hits Min-Hyun hard after he heard him confessing that. Jin-Young who has been harsh on him finally opens up his heart to him. he believes it’s time for him to open his heart for him. for Jin-Young.

Jin-Young slowly moves his head up, making eye contact with Min-Hyun as Min-Hyun’s head moves closer to him, and lips pressing against each other’s, starting it with a gentle kiss, telling how bad they missed each other. 

Min-Hyun breaks the kiss for a second to make another eye-contact with Jin-Young, seeing how adorable he is, he wraps his arms around him and closes the gap between them.

“Jin-Youngie, I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!
> 
> so i added a new character to this fic, and i really hope you'll like it.
> 
> please give me comments and kudos juseyo! xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! I'M BEING BUSY WITH WORK AND NO OTHER REASONS THAT'S ALL ;O;
> 
> HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER <3

In one early morning, Park Jihoon wakes up to realize how he ended up in an awkward shenanigans again. He finds himself wrapped under the thin blanket and his skin could feel all cold from the blanket’s skinship, to know he’s naked. His eyes roam sleepily and tiredly seeing the messy floor with his clothes laying on it, until he sees some clothing that is not his.

Jihoon turns to see if he’s wasted with someone again and seeing the male from last night is sleeping facing him, realizing that he slept with Kang Daniel after months of trying to neglecting that male’s bugging from his world.

Kang Daniel slowly waking up after hearing the noisy sound Jihoon made as he wakes up, to greet the other male with a smile like a 5 year old girl wakes up on Christmas day, excited to enjoy her time with Christmas presents.

“Good morning, my lovely Jihoon.”

Jihonn could only sneer in disbelief hearing those disgusting words of lies coming from him. He rolls his eyes before resting his back on the wall behind him.

“I took you in because you couldn’t get home and I let you sleep at night, but I didn’t ask you to SLEEP with me.”

“But you liked it, don’t you?” Daniel turns to his stomach and crawls closer to reach Jihoon’s lips and giving him a small peck on the lips, slightly teasing him with a tongue between his lips. “you were asking for more last night, it was really cute.”

Jihoon suddenly feels his cheeks heaten up as he couldn’t deny how they were last night. It was different when he did it with Min-Hyun. Min-Hyun only came to him when he’s feeling stressful or just wanting to run away from whatever he had back at home, so he would take it out on Jihoon and left him immediately in the morning. Like a male cat leaving the female cat after mating with her, but Min-Hyun still said goodbye to him. On the other hand, when Daniel slept with him, he would be caressing his hair in the morning, greeting him as soon as Jihoon wakes up. He’s the type of guy who would turn one night stand into one night stand with love. 

“Ah.. it’s strange to be with you again, Jihoon-ah. not that I hate it..”

But one thing that Jihoon tries to observer from Daniel is that he keeps making that sorry face whenever he sees him. Yes it’s been almost 6 months since he last met him, but the last 6 months he showed him that face again. It feels like he’s pitying him.

‘ah.. that..’

Daniel is already married to someone and has a child of his own. It was when they were still dating and suddenly he left him to get married to someone. Soon he found out that Daniel married her because she was pregnant and that’s why they had to get married, since he says that he doesn’t like ruining someone’s future, yet he broke up with him, still ruining someone’s future.

Daniel slowly clinging to Jihoon, leaning his head on the other male’s shoulder as he breaths through his neck, sending shivers through the younger male’s spine.

“So.. how’s your son?”

Daniel didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but he shifts even closer to Jihoon, wrapping an arm around him.

“He’s doing fine.” Daniel replies as he holds Jihoon’s hand and entangles their fingers against each other, rubbing his thumb on Jihoon’s. “But I missed you. Really.”

Usually when he’s trying to evade Daniel when they met, he didn’t take those things seriously. But this time, it feels like he’s being genuine. No matter how hard he tries to deny it this time, it reaches his heart.

Jihoon looks at how their fingers interlock against each other, how it makes his heart soft. He pushes Daniel away from his side, giving a little bit room between them before gently placing his own head on daniel’s tone chest. It has been his favorite spot when they’re still dating and lived together before that accident happened, and that’s where it’s been hard for both of them. 

Daniel has been the one getting the rough part, since he was forced to get married or get sued for getting that girl pregnant. Jihoon has been the one being Daniel’s support system, until Daniel thought he doesn’t need Jihoon anymore since it would just burden him more, and that’s where Jihoon tries to distance himself with things like relationship and love. It made a scar on his heart, telling himself that being in a relationship is nothing but hurting yourself more and more. Even though Daniel kept trying to reach him few times, Jihoon just couldn’t say no, knowing nothing good is going to do good to him by inviting Daniel home over and over again, it would just worsen the older male’s relationship.

“Daniel Hyung..” 

“Hm?” What is it my love?” Daniel replies as he plays with Jihoon’s hair.

“I’m sorry..”

“Why are you sorry for?”

“It’s just..” Jihoon pauses for a bit before shifting to sit on Daniel’s lap with his head resting on the male’s collar bone. “I know I said this a million times, but we should really stop doing this. It’s not good for yo-“

“Then is marrying someone I do not love is something good for me?” Daniel cut Jihoon off, making the younger male in awe from the other’s statement.

“Ever since I married her, do you know how hard it is to keep this fake smile and fake laughter whenever we’re together? Especially with.. our son..”

The tension suddenly starts getting high, as Jihoon suddenly regrets opening his mouth. He should have keep his mouth shut, but there’s just so many things he wants to say to him, knowing it would just hurt him again and again.

“It feels.. not genuine to love him like this. I wish it was our son.”

“It’s your fault for seeing me behind her back. but it’s mostly my fault for pushing myself too hard to make you like me.”

“And I’m really glad you did that. I could meet the most beautiful person when he moans my name every time we have sex.”

“Disgusting.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes before getting out of the bed, leaving the victorious Daniel in bed behind as he enters the bathroom, turning on the warm shower. 

Under the warm water, dripping on Jihoon’s pale skin, the male blanks his mind out as he couldn’t get Daniel’s word out of his head. Daniel wished that it was their son. It sounds mean but Jihoon doesn’t really hate the idea. It gets to him at how Daniel would marry him instead of her now wife and excites him from the thought of someone wanting to spend their entire life with him.

Not long after Jihoon leaves Daniel alone, the older male decided to check on the showering male, seeing the enough space to fit both of them inside the shower urges him to sneak up behind Jihoon, though the male squeals from the sudden delicate touch that Daniel gives him.

“You were so surprised, were you thinking of something?” Asks Daniel as he places both of his palms on Jihoon’s shoulder, giving him a gentle massage before hands running down to his arm and ends on his hips.

“H-hyung.. no it’s nothing..” Jihoon realizes the hands on his hips that forces him to turn around facing him, as he tilts his head up to face the taller male.

“You sure?” Daniel gives a low chuckle before tilting his head down towards his hips. “Cause someone is getting fired up alone.”

Jihoon looks down to find his shaft already hard at all that thought, which he didn’t realize it until Daniel mentioned it. Jihoon smiles before sending a hand down, wrapping his tiny fingers around Daniel’s and giving it a soft stroke on it. “Should I invite someone to get steamy with?”

Daniel lets out a small hum from Jihoon’s fingers, pushing the male against the cold shower wall softly. “you cannot have a party with only one people in it.”

“Then shall I let ‘em in?” Jihoon slowly kneels down without having their eyes break eye-contact, until he realizes that Daniel’s half-hard shaft is in front of him. without any hesitation, he pull it up a bit, greeting Daniel’s edge with Jihoon’s lips before slowly sliding it all into his mouth.

Daniel tilts his head back as he finds the sensation from his shaft inside of Jihoon’s warm mouth. Tongue twirling inside of him, sucking all his soul out of that small mouth.

Jihoon starts off slow, until he finds Daniel placing his hand on his head, holding it dearly as he slowly moves his hips back and forth, thrusting himself into Jihoon’s mouth. 

Jihoon finds it hard to breathe with all this water and Daniel’s inside of his mouth, but as it gradually becomes harder, it sends of a lusty side of him, showing how he enjoys it so much just by sucking Daniel off.

“Jihoonie.. I’m about to come..”

Daniel is about to pull himself off but Jihoon rejected that idea and keeps bobbing his head rougher, tongue dances around the head, pulsing something out of Daniel’s hard shaft, pumping out every single liquid out of it. 

Daniel wanted to pull himself out of Jihoon but it is not the same climax feel as they did last night, it was the best blowjob he ever had.

Finally Jihoon slowly pulls his head back, followed by coughing all Daniel’s seed out. He wipes his mouth, taking a deep breath before slowly getting back up with the help of the older male’s hand basically supporting him up to his feet.

“Oh my god Jihoonie, I’m sorry a-are you oka-“

Daniel’s panic was stopped by Jihoon’s lips as it shuts Daniel’s worry off. The younger male pulls back from the kiss, giving him a smile as he wraps his arms around the taller male’s neck, eyes half lidded saying he’s not done yet.

“Do me one last time, make today our farewell sex.”

 

***

 

5 days has passed since Jin-Young and Min-Hyun decided to have their honeymoon and if Jin-Young said nothing has changed, it should be a lie, even though it is not a really drastic relation change between them. 

They have 2 days left before they start their normal boring activities again. There should be something new and something that they brag to people about their honeymoon, instead it was just full of awkwardness, either from Jin-Young’s side or Min-Hyun’s side.

The night after Jin-Young confessed to Min-Hyun about his feeling, they were even more careful to each other. Usually Min-Hyun would just grab Jin-Young’s hand, but this time whenever they walk together, Min-Hyun would ask permission first, when Jin-Young doesn’t even mind it a single bit to have him holding his hand. Kissing was just a peck, not that heated kiss that would arouse them and go straight to sex. Obviously it’s like dating in an almost broken bridge, ready to break apart if they are not being careful.

One morning, Jin-Young wakes up in an empty king-sized bed. Usually he sleeps at the left side and Min-Hyun would be on the other side, but this morning he wakes up alone without any traces of him around the room. He gets up to see if Min-Hyun is somewhere on the other room, and finds the black haired male sleeping on the sofa with blankets wrapping around him.

It hurts Jin-Young to have Min-Hyun who he just confessed last night, is now avoiding him like that. He tried finding any excuses why he would move to sleep in another room, but it only leads him back to zero. Min-Hyun doesn’t have any interest in him.

Despite the thoughts, Jin-Young decided to wake him up gently with a little push on Min-Hyun’s body, just to wake him up.

“H-Hyung.. wake up..”

After few attempts to wake Min-Hyun up, the man finally opens his eyes slowly, followed by some stretching. He stares at the man who just wake him up and greets him with a small smile.

“Jin-Youngie, good morning..”

“Did you have a good sleep?”

“mm.. it’s alright..”

After that short conversation, Min-Hyun finally gets up from the sofa, with the white hotel blanket still wrapping around him. Jin-Young’s eyes are following his every single movement, which leads him towards their bedroom.

Jin-Young realizes it there. Min-Hyun is ignoring him for some reason, and whatever that reason is, it’s bugging him and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. as much as he wants to find out, he doesn’t want to break his own heart out. Cause he knows it’s going to.

Jin-Young slowly opens the bedroom door, seeing the black haired male is sleeping backing him. He steps closer to sit on the edge of the bed, sitting right next to the sleeping Min-Hyun.

“Mianhae..” Starts Jin-Young weakly. “I must have used all the large bed for myself, and you had to sleep on the sofa.”

Jin-Young pauses, not getting any response from Min-Hyun.

“I..” Jin-Young is ready to speak the next sentence, but his mouth closes back, averting the words that he’s about to say to him as he thinks that telling him how his feeling to him is genuine is really a bad idea.

“never mind. I’m going to take a shower.” Jin-Young before resting a hand on Min-Hyun’s arms, caressing it a bit before finally leaving the man alone into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Jin-Young turns on the shower, making the bathroom filled with the water noise. He strips his clothing left on his body, before instead of getting inside the shower, he gets in the dry bath tub with no water in it. 

Jin-Young lays down on his side inside the bath tub, with his heart aching as he tries to hold back tears, but finally he reaches his limit and breaks apart little by little. It starts with his eyes dripping tears, followed by a sob, and ended up with a small whimper. 

Jin-Young regrets everything. Saying how he felt that night isn’t doing anything good to him. he should have kept his mouth shut, he shouldn’t get all limpy just because Min-Hyun did so much to him, and he shouldn’t get jealous of him talking with another person. But he did that all.

The crying is getting more visible in the ear. The sound of the loud shower couldn’t fight Jin-Young’s sob and tears. On the other side of the room, Min-Hyun stands in front of the bathroom door, with his hand is right in front of the door knob and ready to open the door, but after hearing Jin-Young, he felt like a trash. He promised to himself when Jin-Young finally opens up to him, he would treasure him to the fullest and only make Jin-Young smile. But the fact that he couldn’t do that after Jin-Young opened up that night, it shows him that he’s a jerk, a trash, a man who doesn’t act like a man. 

Min-Hyun doesn’t deserve him. 

 

***

 

The dinner reminds them of when they had dinner in their apartment, but without any cursing flying from their mouth. They did small conversation that ended up with an hum and each other agreeing to themselves. But having dinner in a local restaurant might be the cause that they didn’t start a quarrel, they wouldn’t know what could happen if they have dinner inside their Hotel room.

Soon after they finished having dinner, Min-Hyun was about to pay their dinner but then Jin-Young insisted to pay the dinner. Min-Hyun doesn’t really like letting Jin-Young pay his dinner, but for the sake of their healthy relationship, he gives up.

they enjoy the night walking in the local. They realize that there are lots of tourists all over the world visiting the same island as they are. Buying souvenirs and eating local night snacks. They visited some store along the way, but ended up walking out with key chains to be given to their friends and family.

Along they way, Min-Hyun keeps looking down on Jin-Young’s hand, asking himself if he should be holding his hand or not. Many times he ask himself inside his head, if it would make things better if they have a small skin ship. 

“Jin-youngie…” Starts Min-Hyun shyly.

Jin-Young tilts his head up towards Min-Hyun’s direction, showing a question mark on his face with almost no curiosity towards what he will be asking this time.

“Can i.. hold your hand?”

Jin-Young knew it will be the same question as yesterday’s, but he doesn’t really have the appetite to do those kind of things, after all the thoughts that has been running inside his head about Min-Hyun.

Min-Hyun didn’t get the respond that he wanted, instead he slides his hand into his pocket, feeling rejected for a small request, yet it must be uncomfortable to him. 

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived on a beach on the other side of the island. It was full of wooden bench with a street lamp beside it, which lightens the area and giving a romantic vibe. They decided to take a rest on one of the vacant bench.

Min-Hyun throws his back onto the wooden bench, as he leans back and lets out a sigh. For one second he was distracted by the loud noise of the sea, hearing how the wave wash over the sand and rocks really calms his head.

Min-hyun turns his head to Jin-Young who is sitting beside him. He saw Jin-Young was staring at him but immediately turns his head away, his head facing the sea but once in a while he caught his eyes trying to take a peak of him. They clearly had something to say to each other.

Min-Hyun tries to calm himself down, composing himself and find any way to make a conversation with the male beside him. 

“Jin-youngi-..” “H-Hyung-,,”

Sitting side to side without any conversation is awkward enough, and now they clashes when they were about to ask something. It’s like high school again, but they’re old enough to wear school uniform, and Min-Hyun finds it really entertaining.

“You can start, Jin-Youngie.”

Jin-Young tints out a slight blush on his cheek, trying hard to turn his head away from him but ended up only his eyes who evades eye contact with Min-Hyun’s.

“H-hyung…”

“Hm?”

Jin-Young pauses for a moment, doubting himself if he should throw out what’s inside his head. He ended up facing the sea, ignoring Min-Hyun’s presence as he feels defeated by himself.

“Never mind…”

Jin-Young is not ready for any changes between them. Being as close as they are right now is already enough for him. but he wanted more, he wished to be closer to Min-Hyun and hoped that he would confess to-

“Bae Jin-Young, I love you.”

Jin-Young suddenly felt a pang on his hear as soon as he heard Min-Hyun telling him that. He slowly turns his head to see the determined face on the male, telling him that he’s not joking anymore.

Min-Hyun slowly scots closer towards Jin-Young, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s body, giving him a tender hug, caressing the male’s back, soothing him softly.

“I’m sorry if I made you cry this morning..” 

Jin-Young was really surprised from Min-Hyun’s sudden action. He could smell Min-Hyun’s familiar body scent up close and it soothes him that the real Min-Hyun is really this close to him.

“I have no other excuses that being scared, scared of losing you, scared of breaking your heart again, scared to not be able to do these kind of things again. I’m really sorry, I’ve been really careful with you all this time.”

Jin-Young who already have his head leaning on Min-Hyun’s shoulder is about ready to tear up by the man’s statement. He never thought how Min-Hyun is really that worried of losing him, and it shows him how genuine this man is with his words.

“I knew you were hurt when I avoided you this morning.” Starts Min-Hyun. “I couldn’t help but spending the night staring at you while you sleep. If I didn’t move to the couch, I would have stayed up all night just staring at your beautiful face.”

Hearing the lame excuses from Min-Hyun, Jin-Young eyes start to swell up and ready to burst up crying again. No matter how hard he’s trying to keep his tears to himself, His heart couldn’t handle this much affection from another person, it’s making him weak.

“That’s why, I want you to rely on me, please?”

Min-Hyun slowly breaks off the hug, pushing Jin-Young slowly from his embrace, to see the younger male’s flustered face and the teary eyes. Min-Hyun gently wipes off the tears that is running out of Jin-Young’s eyes with his thumb, placing both his palms on the younger male’s jaw, forcing eye-contact between them.

“too cheesy, coming from your mouth.” Jin-Young adds when he sees him chuckling at his comment. “I’m sorry.. I wish we talked about this sooner. But thank you, Hyung.”

Min-Hyun curves a smile on his lips listening to what Jin-Young have to said. He’s certain now that he’s not the only one with feelings.

“Jin-Youngie..”

“ng?” Jin-Young responds shyly, straing up at the male whow now have his face focused on him.

“Can i… kiss you?”

Hearing the request from Min-Hyun, had made Jin-Young’s heart beating, thinking to himself ‘ah.. we’re going to kiss.’ Jin-Young replies with a nod, giving the green light to Min-Hyun.

On the other hand, Min-Hyun finds Jin-Young’s reaction really cute, as he moves closer towards the younger male’s lips, gently giving him a peck on the lips.

Jin-Young was slightly disappointed of Min-Hyun’s action. Their lips are close enough, but he wouldn’t do more. Jin-Young decided to close in the gap again, deepening their kiss even more.

Min-Hyun follows along what Jin-Young allows him to do, as he slowly takes dominant in the kissing, with their lips fighting for dominancy. He finally breaks off their lips from meeting each other’s, had his heart craving for more, and wanting to do more to him.

“Jin-Youngie.. I want to touch you more..”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!
> 
> first of all, i'm really sorry that it ended up short at the hwangdeep line, as i'm still developing a really deep smut line for them, and i'm trying hard to make as erotic as possible, and failing at my english skill :"( but i'll do my best!! i'll upload the final honeymoon this month i promise XD
> 
> so please comments and kudos please :3 without your comments i'm dead. SEE YA LATER!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HWANGDEEP SEX! as you wished~ enjoy~~~

Inside the dark room, only the moon is lighting the room, two males sitting in the middle of the bed, facing each other. In the shadows Min-Hyun’s face was so close to Jin-Youn’s that he could smell how rosy feeling scent his breath is. Did he drink anything particular earlier? He wished he paid attention to every single thing he did today, but he didn’t. alas, Min-Hyun starts to invade Jin-Young deeper, as the tongue begin to ask for permission, and Jin-Young didn’t have to think twice to let himself getting devoured in his love.

It wiggles, pulsated, and makes contortive sweeps as their tongue meets for the first time. It was a whole different sensation as each time their tongue sweeps against each other, they would feel electrifying chill running through their spine. But before Jin-Young couldn’t realize how Min-Hyun is pushing into him more, He was the one being the most eager, excels in giving entrance and letting their tongue dances together.

Min-Hyun turns out to be the one to pull out first, when Jin-Young is just getting started. The older male starts taking off his clothes, showing his toned body and throwing the shirt he just used to the floor. Staring at that juicy body up close for the first time, Jin-Young feels embarrassed to show his body to him. he crosses his arms on his body, eyes wandering away trying to break eye contact, which makes Min-Hyun wants to tease him more for being so cute and preserve.

“Jin-Youngie, what’s wrong?”

“Um.. i-it’s just.. I don’t show off my body to lot of people.. what if you dislike it?”

“Why would I dislike you just because you don’t have an ideal body?” 

“Because..”

At that time, Min-Hyun creeps closer to Jin-Young, unbuttoning his shirt from the top to the bottom, with Jin-Young just staring at his hands blankly as it arrives at the last button. Min-Hyun slowly pushes the right side of the shit off Jin-Young’s body, as he presses his lips on the younger male’s shoulder, giving butterfly kisses as he gently pushing off the other side of the shirt.

“A-ah.. Hyung..”

Min-Hyun’s unintended cold finger tips touching Jin-Young’s bare skin sending signals to his nerves, heart beating like it won’t stop. He was embarrassed to show his body to the other male, yet he just keep it going until there’s no reason to undress him further.

Jin-Young felt like he was being hypnotized by his little touches, he didn’t even realize he’s already naked as he could feel the cold night breeze hitting his lower area.

“H-Hyung!!”

Jin-Young quickly covers his groin area with his two hands, face flustered red as tomato, heating as he just got a fever, yet he’s just containing his embarrassment from his body exposure.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I’M NAKED!”

“I can see that.”

Min-Hyun eyes how Jin-Young is covering his crotch with his both hands and he finds it hilarious how the male could be so entertaining, yet vulgar and tempting to tease with.

“I should take mine off too, shouldn’t i?”

Min-Hyun responds with a teasing tone, as he undresses him upper clothing first, revealing the abs Jin-Young has been aching to touch for. 

As Min-Hyun’s about to unbutton his trouser, Jin-Young presses his hand on Min-Hyun’s hard rock abs, pushing him down into the bed. The other male seems surprised to see the way Jin-Young tries to take control of the situation here.

Without any further notice, Jin-Young leans his head down to Min-Hyun’s groin area, fingers struggling to unbutton his pants until the button finally frees itself from being tied up. Jin-Young takes the zipper with his teeth, slowly pulling it down as it make a zipping sound coming from it.

The boner under the pants finally getting some more room to free itself, although there’s still another layer to be open. Min-Hyun patiently waits for what Jin-Young has inside his pocket to show him next, as he sees the younger male has his head in front of the bulging brief, staring into it.

Jin-Young was surprised to see the big bulge springing up after he tugs off Min-Hyun’s pants down, nervous to see what he keeps inside. He holds the edge of the underwear, slowly pulling it down with Min-Hyun’s giving him support by lifting his hips up.

Jin-Young’s cold hand fiddles at the underwear until it the edge reaches the lower part, to realize that he’s finally going to see it. He pulls down again, revealing the skin of Min-Hyun’s groin until it finally springs up, escaping the tight undies that has been giving the older male nothing but pain from having a boner.

The brown haired male stares at the hard cock standing up in front of his face, as he mesmerize the size of it. His eyes trail up and down at the glorious sight until it hits him how at what he’s dealing with at the moment.

“S-something wrong, Jin-Youngie?”

‘ah.. what am I thinking right now.’ Jin-Young thought to himself before greeting the tip with a peck of his lips. Without anything to lose, the younger male slides half of Min-Hyun’s cock into his mouth, trying to take half-way, but he couldn’t open his mouth wider. 

The inside of the lips mops softly up and down of the skin, like a man who just bought a new vacuum cleaner and wanted to use it as gentle as possible. He goes to the tip of it, making a pop as he leaves Min-Hyun’s cock from his mouth.

The poor Min-Hyun swallows his breath as he finds Jin-Young crawling towards him. they face each other, Min-Hyun found his hands already positioning themselves on the younger male’s hips.

“I wonder..” Jin-Young starts calmly, licking his lips in a seductive way. “will you be disgusted if I kiss with these lips? That just touch the dirtiest part of your body?”

“hmm..” Min-Hyun replies with his hums before sliding his hand towards Jin-Young’s ass cheek, fondling it casually as he locks his eyes towards the squirming male above him. “Then why don’t we try?”

Aside from Min-Hyun’s touch, Jin-Young is more tempted to ravage that pair of red sexy lips. Eventually he let his greedy side take the best of him and meet Min-Hyun’s lips. They start off real fast right away, head twisting, tongue twirling, saliva clashing and they don’t even care. Jin-Young doesn’t care if Min-Hyun starts teasing his hole, the kiss was more important to him. a kiss reflects how one feels about him, and this time they’re acting greedy towards each other, in a romantic way. Years of waiting and now there they are. It feels more like a honeymoon now.

 

***

 

“ahh.. nghh..”

The only sound that rings inside the newlywed’s hotel bedroom, followed by the creaking sound from the wooden bed and the skin slapping. It’s been two hours since they started making out, and normal people should be done by now, yet their raging teenage-like spirit doesn’t stop there.

They’ve changed positions, pleasuring themselves and making sure both parties are satisfied. Once Jin-Young finally has his back on the bed and Min-Hyun grinds on him above the younger male, he knew that the older male is close to reach his climax, again.

“Ah.. Jin-Youngie, I’m close again..”

Min-Hyun whispers like he’s embarrassed to say it, and Jin-Young is loving every single moment of that word. Whenever he says it, it makes Jin-Young want to cum with him. no matter how much Min-Hyun hit that sweet spot inside him, it won’t come before he said that word. 

Min-Hyun leans down, placing his head beside Jin-Young’s ear. As he keeps thrusting into Min-Hyun, he whispers right beside his ear weakly.

“a-ah.. C-Can I come inside of you, Jin-Youngie?”

Min-Hyun’s shy request finally made his heart pang and his face heaten up, as he has never asked him for that before. Twice they ejaculated, yet this time he asked for something new, which excites Jin-Young a lot, making his own cock throbs in terror of blowing without being touched, like a slut who got excited over sex.

Min-Hyun was slightly worried that Jin-Young might not want that offer, instead he found a pair of arms linking around his neck, and legs wrapping around his waist, giving him more space to move and speed up a thing. He doesn’t need Jin-Young’s answer anymore, he answered it with another way.

Min-Hyun digs his head onto Jin-Young’s shoulder, gritting his teeth tightly as he finally shoots out his load again, but this time it was inside of the younger male. He forces out every single bit he has, until there was no more to give.

The older male pulls out his now limping dick, reddens and sore from all the activity they did together. He gets excited everytime he pulls out from Jin-Young, cause he will make this whiny noise of disappointment, but this time Jin-Young go silent. He was worried if he would hurt him or went too far without his knowing and blinded by his own desire to make love with the male.

Min-Hyun looks down to Jin-Young worriedly to see his reddens face, his fast pace breathing and that sexy half lidded eyes that might arouse him again, but luckily it didn’t do it to him.

“Jin-Youngie, have you—”

The male looks down to see that Jin-Young has already reached climax without having anyone touch him, including himself. He was surprised to see the younger male’s baby belly is filled with his own cum, spearing all over the place. It must have felt good for Jin-Young, yet Min-Hyun is still worried that it might hurt him.

“J-Jin-Youngie i-I didn’t mean to—”

“Hyung..” Jin-Young cuts him off as his hand reaches to Min-Hyun’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he tries to catch his breath slowly. “It’s alright..”

Min-Hyun feels the legs that has been locking around his waist has slowly submerges from it and disappear. He crawls over to the lamp table to grab some tissues and starts wiping Jin-Young’s stomach.

“Look how big of a mess you just made.” Protests Min-Hyun as he takes every single drop of cum on his stomach and chest, cleaning it up.

“You did this.” Jin-Young chuckles as he stares at Min-Hyun who is lock on cleaning the mess on his body. it finds him more attractive when he’s acts like he cares for him, giving butterfly inside him.

Min-Hyun bundles up the dirty tissue and throws it into the trash can on the other side of the room. The rolled up tissue didn’t get into the can and he doesn’t bother retrieving it and puts it in the can, and decided to ignore it as he lays down on his back, staring up at the ceiling blankly while catching his own breath.

The room suddenly went silent. It reminded them of their apartment, where it is always so quiet, yet their heart is aching for accompany. They are this close now, but Min-Hyun always keep the thought inside his head, if he’s the only one aching for Jin-Young, until he finds the younger male’s head is leaning on his collar bone, snuggling close to him.

Jin-Young adjusts himself to rest his head on Min-Hyun’s body. a leg tangling between Min-Hyun’s as he pulls the duvet up, covering only their hips down. He could hear how Min-Hyun’s heart is beating, and it calms him down. 

Min-Hyun looks over the male who curls up beside him, as his one hand sneaks under Jin-Young’s head and begins to pet his hair. It feels like he just tamed a beautiful street cat, finding the right owner to have them adopt him.

“Are you hurt, Jin-Youngie?”

Min-Hyun’s tone was calm, deep and very soothing. Jin-Young wants to get as comfortable as he can with the male, but at this point, he might get too attached to him.

“I’m fine. But I’m sure it will be sore later in the morning.” Replies Jin-Young with his weak tone as he purrs into the touch. “I’m not worried. I have you.”

They become silent again, staring at the side of the room and slipping them into the darkness once again. what’s going to happen after tonight, none of them know. Should they really return to their normal life ignoring each other like no one’s there to say hi everytime they come home, or greet them good morning when they walked out of the room with their bed hair on, or telling them to take care when they’re going to work, which none of that ever happened. 

Min-Hyun’s sighing does make Jin-Young feel restless. The younger male thinks that the alpha is disappointed with this kind of relationship. He doesn’t want to be his sex partner, and leave when both party is satisfied.

Suddenly Jin-Young founds his idle hand, tangled by Min-Hyun’s, fingers entangling towards each other as Min-Hyun pulls them together near his face, as the older male plants a kiss on their knuckles. The smile Min-Hyun reassures him, that they’re real now.

“We have 1 more night to spend. Shouldn’t we do something about it?”

Even if they left this kind of relationship here and return with their normal daily basis, Jin-Young doesn’t mind that at all. he finally feels what love is after few years only being someone’s sex object. This time, as long as he could have his heart fluttering again, beating like how they worked in the past, he’s good with this.

Jin-Young turns over to get on top of Min-Hyun, chest on chest, hands both beside the face of the male in front of him. he leans his head closer, crashing his lips on the older male’s lips, tasting the addicting flavor of his skin, hypnotizing him again and again, until their lips were numb enough to handle the kiss.

“anything.” Replies Jin-Young shortly and calmly. 

“What do you mean?”

“Anything.” Jin-Young repeats, but with a sharper tone. “you’ve done it once, why not twice? Or thrice? As long as it’s you.”

Min-Hyun now felt he’s being attacked by all these emotions that he hasn’t felt for a long time. It feels like a déjà vu all over again. He recognizes this feeling, it’s a really warm feeling that happens when you found the one you love, you adore, you care, sharing their feelings towards each other.

“As long as it’s me..” Min-Hyun repeats the word, as he sees the other male who is already resting his head on his chest, sleeping like a baby on top of his father’s chest. He carefully moves the sleeping Jin-Young beside him, puts his head on top of the white fluffy pillow as he positions beside the other male, laying down facing him.

The night after they confessed towards each other, Min-Hyun couldn’t even sleep since he’s been staring at the beautiful male, sleeping beside him. it feels like a dream to have that happened, and now he had another chance to see it again. it’s intoxicating, yet he doesn’t care as long as he had the chance and the time to do it. 

The male lets out a sigh in disappointment once again, having this thought inside his head if this kind of thing will happen back in their daily basis. Could he spend the night like this again? will he have Jin-Young in his arms again, sleeping together as he caresses Jin-Young in his sleep? No one knows, really. 

It’s sad to imagine that none of the things they did here, won’t come back with them back to their hometown. What’s the point of honeymoon, if they return from their honeymoon without any progress of their relationship? That has been inside of Min-Hyun’s head from the time they arrived in the island, until where they stand now.

Min-Hyun decided to shrug it off, just going to let it flow as he leaves a good night kiss on Jin-Young’s forehead. He snuggles close against the sleeping man, keeping him secure in his arms, for now. He presses his forehead against Jin-Young’s, closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep, mumbling that word that the younger male has been repeating it.

“As long as it’s you.. Bae Jin-Young.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO FINALLY! HWANGDEEP'S VERY FIRST CONFUSED SEX LMAO!
> 
> i might update a bit later for their last honeymoon chapter. i'm trying to find the 'best' way to end the honeymoon and teases you all with some more fluff and angst perhaps. so be prepared X3
> 
> tell me how this chapter goes. please write a comment and don't forget your kudos! have a nice day everyone :3


	15. Chapter 15

One morning after the make-up sex, it was a good morning to be happy and cheerful, good enough for another round of sex, but instead this time it was different. Jin-Young had his head laying on top of Min-Hyun’s chest, blankly staring at the white wall beside the bedroom door.

Jin-Young had that dream again.

He hated that dream so much. The one where he was bullied at high-school for coming out gay. And everytime he had that dream, he would hate Min-Hyun so much, blaming the male for destroying his high school life. But now, seeing how they are right now, it’s hard to blame him when they finally tied the knot, and this is not just that one night stand anymore.

It’s his heart, playing with his head all over again. And Jin-Young likes it. It’s been a while since he felt how to be in love, and have someone pampering with kindness, care, love, and everything that words can’t describe how head over heels he is.

Jin-Young realize one thing while he was unable to sleep after that dream, that their fingers are locked together all the time. He was scared to let him go, and maybe so does Min-Hyun. He would feel the tip of his fingers all the jolt and feeling numb from all the active sensors in his body.

“Mmm…”

Min-Hyun groans in his sleep, his fingers scratching his side as he slowly opens his eyes, finding Jin-Young’s head on his chest.

“You’re still not sleeping, Jin-Youngie?”

Jin-Young weakly moves himself out of Min-Hyun’s chest, seating beside him as he unravels their fingers together, feeling slightly disappointed from it.

“I’ll sleep a bit then..”

Min-Hyun watched the other male shifts position, laying down showing his back to him, but inside he could feel that Jin-Young is once again putting those wall between them. This happened to Jin-Young a lot, even in their apartment, he would be screaming from his room and Min-Hyun would knock on his door, only to get yelled and ordered Min-Hyun to leave him alone. Until now, Jin-Young would not tell him what has been bugging his head.

Min-Hyun slips behind Jin-Young, encourages himself to slips his arms around the male, giving a warm hug and showering his shoulder with butterfly kisses.

“Jin-Youngie.” Min-Hyun starts. “I hope whatever that dream you’re having, I hope one day you would tell me about it.”

Jin-Young felt touched by the embrace and Min-Hyun’s soothing words, as he pushes back against Min-Hyun and places his free hand on top of Min-Hyun’s hand.

“I want to be there for you. I want you to rely on me more, Bae Jin-Young.”

Everytime Min-Hyun calls him by his full name, Jin-Young felt his heart tingling and felt warm as he decided to turn his body around facing Min-Hyun, digging his face into his chest.

Min-Hyun on the other side was surprised as his word succeeded to lure Jin-Young into his embrace. A smile formed on his face and softly caressing his hair like how people pet their adorable little kitten.

“So what do you want to do today? Tonight is our last night here.”

Min-Hyun focuses on the male around his embrace and 10 seconds has passed since he asked the question to him, to find that Jin-Young is already asleep soundly.

The male sighs as he tugs both him and the sleeping Jin-Young, staring up blankly at the ceiling while he caresses the younger male’s head, sighing in his thought.

Maybe.. there’s a glimpse of hope for the two of us.

 

***

 

It’s another cold morning for Park Jihoon. He was not in his cheerful mood, again, and ended up spending 2 hours inside a café, with a cup of hot coffee in front of him untouched. Everytime the café staffs pass his table, he would feel how weird he is for being here all of the time, especially alone like he’s waiting for someone who is not even alive.

Jihoon would always sit by the window, staring at those people with many different kind of mood. Some were giving good vibes, smiling and all, a happy family is best to describe that. sometimes he’d see one about to cry for whatever the reason is, though he’d like to know what happens and perhaps they could cry together. But most of the time they’re just neutral people, like how he is now.

Jihoon looks around the café for the time, spotting the white clock hanging on a wall realizing how long he’s been there. He takes a sip of the coffee that is no longer hot before arranging his bag.

As Jihoon about to leave, he realizes a shadow is covering him. he turns around to see a man he doesn’t know, yet familiar. A stranger, but somehow has a deep connection with all his ongoing drama.

“How may I help you?” Jihoon asks rudely, making the male taken aback.

“Wow. I’m here to greet you, Mr. Neighbor, no need to be cold about it.”

Park Woojin smiles before sitting on the other side without asking Jihoon for permission as he puts a cup of coffee in front of Jihoon’s.

“I really needed a morning coffee, but seeing how you’re a regular customer here, who literally visits this place every single morning, even the waitress start talking about you.”

Jihoon’s eyes shot to the other side, catching at the two female waitress who suddenly stop any contact with each other and finally parting way. He sighs at the stupidity and even thinking of finding a new place for him to leech off his day.

“So what’s the name again? Park ji… ji..”

“Jihoon.”

“Oh that’s the name, the one who slept with Jin-Young’s husband.”

Jihoon finds it really irritating at how easily he said that to him. he finished his coffee before banging it onto the table, glaring at the startled male in front of him

“You’re also sleeping with him! what makes you any different, you creep?!”

“Whoa whoa, chill out Jihoon-ah! I’m not here to make enemy..”

“If you’re not looking for trouble.. ugh just go.”

“Wow rude much.” Woojin pauses as he settles himself in a really awkward situation where he might really be regretting it. “I’m waiting for my guy too. While I’m at it, might as well greet my neighbor and probably we can talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about—“

“Of course there is.”

The tension suddenly gets really high, as Jihoon slowly taken interest in what Woojin had in his pocket.

“I don’t really know anything about your life, but I know we’re ruining someone’s life, where we should be the one encouraging their relationship.”

Jihoon crosses his legs, folds his arms as his backs give tension on the not so comfy sofa anymore, all focusing on him.

“And I saw you with an unfamiliar face yesterday. And by the look of it, there’s something going on between you two. Maybe in the past? I don’t know. Just playing detective.”

Jihoon snorts at the almost true statement from Woojin.

“So what about it?”

“Why are you sleeping with Min-Hyun when he was so much better than-“

“It’s none of your business.”

“if you want to fix this kind of mess we’re in, maybe I can help. Seriously, I hate this kind of relationship. I feel like I’m killing myself everytime Jin-Young came to me and let out all his frustration to me.”

That statement from Woojin raises his interest in this useless topic. He realized that he never knew what kind of man this Jin-Young is, and why did he sleep with this man, this lunatic.

“Daehwi, my fiancé, is a really close friend with Jin-Young. Jin-Young has been.. feeling kind of lost at the time Min-Hyun left him when they were really young—“

“I know that. Min-Hyun kinda told me about it.”

Woojin clears his throat, softly telling him to not interrupt his moment.

“As I was saying, Jin-Young and Min-Hyun now is married, like I don’t know if their marriage is real, but they’re having their honeymoon now, which I hope they would actually make up and make out and let us free.”

“I Don’t know about that..”

There was another pause between them. Woojin decided to analyze what Jihoon is thinking while he’s trying to avoid making any eye contact about them.

Woojin called the waiter and Jihoon quickly trying to find out what he’s doing, finding out that the male in front of him is ordering some food.

“If you’re going to talk about it, then might as well have brunch with it, right Jihoon-ah?”

Woojin makes a victorious smirk as Jihoon finally makes a light chuckle, realizing that his stomach has been rumbling.

“Fine. but I’m not paying since you insist.”

 

***

 

-5 years ago-

One cold day, Jihoon walks out of the class with just a single bag on his back. He doesn’t really bring a lot of book anymore since he has a year left in the campus. He walks through the hall way, greeting his classmates and the junior that passed him. He walks down the stairs, finding a couple hugging each other passionately with a hinting they’re about to kiss, and it grosses him a lot, knowing he’s going to see his boyfriend soon.

Jihoon exits the main building, with students roaming around the campus yard. He takes out his phone to find a text from a certain someone he’s been waiting. He sees the text pointing him the meet up point and quickly fasten his walk, with a smile that he tried so hard to hide but people would still notice it anyway.

As soon as he arrives at the other building, he was not really surprised that Daniel’s building wouldn’t be as hectic as his building. He looks around the area, finding no luck at all. He decided to enter the building, but he heard a young female wailing and raising her voice at someone.

“Why are you acting like this? Stop it Daniel Oppa!”

Jihoon freezes as he heard the familiar voice from the woman, until he heard his name being mentioned, clarifying this that it’s Daniel and his girlfriend fighting. His heart pang whenever he realized that Daniel is to siding him and his girlfriend. The only reason he dated the woman was just because to cover his gay ass in front of anyone.

“yah! Stop it, please. i.. ah Jihoon-ah!”

Jihoon felt cornered now that he got caught in the middle of their fighting. He quickly bowed to the female who quickly soften up before walking towards him with Daniel beside him.

“A-ah Jihoonie, you heard it? I’m really sorry you have to hear it, if it weren’t for Daniel who suddenly decided to ignore me all day.”

Jihoon only responds with a light chuckle before turning to the emotionless male beside her. He really doesn’t know why Daniel had to be so mean to the girl, who is a stunning beauty and many men want to date her, although he knew many women also want to date Daniel, and they decided to date and leave him

“Hyerin, I’ll get going. Come on Park Jihoon.”

Daniel quickly grabs Jihoon’s hand, pulling him and Jihoon quickly waves his hand towards Hyerin with her weak smile on. He knew something is up between them, and Jihoon hates it. He doesn’t like being the one to cheat on her, knowing how nice she treated him these whole years in the campus.

Jihoon has been walking with Daniel for almost 5 minutes and none of them made any sound. It reminds him of himself, hidden under Daniel’s shadow, with no one to share his relationship with, not even his close friends.

Daniel suddenly stops when Jihoon almost left the male behind since they have been walking so fast. Jihoon stands in front of Daniel and looks up at the male, now acting like Hyerin before, angry and confused at the same time.

“Care to explain no—umf..”

Before he could even finish whining, Daniel pulls him into a hug, a warm embrace, arms tightly wrapping around him like he’s either hurt, missing him, not wanting to let go, or plainly craving for sex. Jihoon could only respond by wrapping his arms around Daniel’s broad back and giving a gentle pet.

Jihoon wanted to ask what’s wrong, has something happened, etc, but decided to keep quiet and give him some room to calm himself.

“Are you not going to ask me what’s wrong?” Daniel Asked.

Jihoon quickly shots up at Daniel, pouting until he finds Daniel’s hand is sliding down towards his butt, and he immediately pulls away from his embrace.

“From the look of it, either you’re stress depressed or sexually depressed.”

“I like the second one better.”

“And don’t expect to get anything today.”

Daniel chuckles nervously in response before giving the younger male space. They spend all day with each other, as none of them had time for a date even when they decided to live next to each other, though living together is still out of the question.

Daniel had already arranged their date for today, movies, restaurant etc, and Jihoon is just basically following the older male.

They entered the cinema, fetch themselves the movie tickets and boy Jihoon is not in the mood for a romantic movie and Daniel doesn’t usually watch this kind of movie, yet Daniel is somehow tricking him into something and he’s about to find out soon.

“Hyerin told me it was a good movie, and I want to watch it with you.”

There he goes again, mentioning her name when they’re having a great quality together time, yet Jihoon couldn’t do anything because he’s the one who also sinned in the first place. Yes maybe Daniel thinks it’s alright doing things like this, but what would happen if she finds out about this kind of unhealthy relationship? And when people knew Daniel has been hiding himself all these years, it would be a disaster for him.

They settled at their booked seating, realizing that it’s not that crowded as they hoped it would be. The show’s about to start and the seats besides them are still empty, and it irritates Jihoon that they’re sitting way back and other people are sitting two rows before them.

As far as the movie date goes, they were focused on the movie until Daniel gave up in the middle of the movie and take a look at the boy besides him who is already absorbed to the movie. Daniel felt butterfly flying all over his body, how he’s appreciating the guy he loved sitting beside him. he sneaks his hand to grab Jihoon’s, entangle their fingers together until the younger male noticed what he’s doing.

They share eye contact, Daniel sees how irritated Jihoon is caught off guard when he’s enjoying the movie, but Daniel is enjoying their moment more than the movie.

“Do you find the movie not to your liking, hyung?”

Daniel loves it when Jihoon calls him Hyung, it slightly turns him on. No matter how many people call him Hyung, Oppa, or by his name, when it’s not Jihoon, he wouldn’t feel this way.

“Hm? Does it bother you, Jihoonie?” Asks Daniel as he moves closer, softly replying to Jihoon.

“Yeah… a lot actually.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes before eyes focusing to the movie again until he finds Daniel is pouting to his respond. Daniel immediately take the time and gives a peck on Jihoon’s cheek. And no respond from Jihoon himself.

Jihoon turns to face him with his bitch face while munching on the popcorn he bought before the movie started.

“What?” Asks Daniel as he tries to hold his grin to himself.

“You’re annoying.” Responds Jihoon. “If you’re going to kiss me, then kiss properly. Don’t give me a sloppy virgin kiss.”

Daniel raises his brows, felt invited and leans his body closer, grabbing Jihoon on the chin before planting a kiss on Jihoon’s salty lips. They kissed for a while, head bobbing by the kiss, tongue dancing together, feeling the taste of the popcorn Jihoon just had by the tongue.

Jihoon finally breaks the kiss and felt how heated he is just from the kiss, knowing that it’s been a while since they’ve kissed so heatedly, even though they’re neighbors, and they respect their decision to not act like a horny teenager by living together.

They exited together with Jihoon feeling betrayed by Daniel and himself. He spent 40% of the time trying to figure out what the movie is about, 10% munching popcorn and the rest making out. Blame his teenage hormone.

Jihoon understand that they haven’t got their time in like a month, would always just a short kiss and silly sexting, but he was more than surprised how his hormone is acting up again. Not sure how long he’s able to hold it out.

“So what’s for dinner?” Jihoon asked, as he looks up at the smiling Daniel. Jihoon just realized how Daniel is named one of the most handsome guy on campus, look at his smile, he can stare at it forever and suddenly get pregnant by staring at him for too long.

“I want to treat you to this meat place I found out from Seong-woo.”

“Is it expensive?”

“Um.. a little bit but it’s okay, It’s been a while since I treated you to dinner. The last time was when you were still a freshman, isn’t that right?”

Jihoon laughs at the thought of his freshman days. He fall in love to Daniel at first sight, then quickly gave up because he knew it would be impossible to get close to human like that. until one day Daniel reached Jihoon asking him if he needed help with the new campus life and Jihoon didn’t take it seriously at first, then they started to hang out, introducing their other friends, until finally Jihoon opened up about his feeling to Daniel and Daniel did so too.

“Jihoon-ah…”

“Hm?”

Jihoon looks up at Daniel, expecting the brightest man he sees every day, yet this time the smile was rather.. weak? Jihoon could do nothing but worrying at him.

“Hyung, What’s wrong?”

“Jihoon-ah.. I actually..”

_Need to talk with you, I really want to escape this mess I made, can we leave and move away together and live together like the world is ours?_

Jihoon stares at the hesitating Daniel, patiently waiting until the male finally look away. He decided to hold Daniel’s hand and pulls him along to the other direction, making the other male taken surprised.

“I’m not really that hungry, actually..” starts Jihoon. “Let’s go to my room. Maybe we can watch Netflix and chill?”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE! I HAD MY MOST DESERVING HOLIDAY ON NOVEMBER AND CLEARLY FORGOT TO UPDATE XD 
> 
> ANOTHER SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE A LONG ONE BUT I'LL KEEP IT AT THIS FOR A WHILE, UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHERE THE STORY IS LEADING US THROUGH XD
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE :3


End file.
